You’re going places, Hermione
by AngelEyes52
Summary: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are going to get together. No questions asked. But when Hermione wins a scholarship to Sister Salem, problems ensue that could keep them apart well into their adult lives...
1. The scholarship

Hey guys! I think this is going to be one of my better stories and I'm hoping that I won't have any problems with my computer this time! I know I shouldn't be starting this story when I have two others that aren't finished but I just couldn't help it! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Woe is me, for I do NOT own Harry Potter!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter One: The scholarship

"All right class," Professor McGonagall instructed as the bell rang, "I want that essay next Monday! No excuses. Miss Granger, a moment please."

Hermione Granger stopped packing up her books and cast a worried glance at her Transfiguration teacher. She didn't know what she had done.

"We'll wait for you outside." Her best friend Ron Weasley whispered in her ear.

"Unless you take too long," Harry Potter, her other best friend, added, "In which case we'll head down to lunch."

"Oh thanks." Hermione mumbled sarcastically watching woefully as her two friends as well as all the other students disappeared from the classroom, leaving her within range of their strict teacher's wrath. She made to follow them quietly but McGonagall caught her.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall eyed her over the top of her glasses, "I said a moment please."

"Yes Professor?" Hermione wondered.

"Come up here."

Hermione obeyed slowly and cautiously, still wondering what it was that she had done.

"Oh for heavens sake Miss Granger," McGonagall snapped, "You aren't in trouble, will you hurry up and come over here!"

Hermione quickened her pace and observed the older woman, curious now instead of cautious.

"What is this about, Professor?" She asked.

"This," McGonagall began, "Is about your future."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, something she did when she was interested, and remained silent.

McGonagall smiled, "You are the best student I have ever had the privilege of teaching. You are the best student this school has ever had the privilege of educating."

"Oh I don't know about that Professor." Hermione argued, flushing proudly.

"You know it's true," The teacher continued, "You're going places Hermione. That's a lot more than I can say for most students."

"I try my hardest I suppose. I'm very applied." Hermione admitted, opting for a modest comment.

"Exactly," McGonagall exclaimed, "That is why I submitted you as an applicant for the Sister Salem Scholarship."

"What?" Hermione jumped, "Sister Salem? The Sister Salem?"

It was the best known Wizarding University to have ever existed. It was an all-girls private institute in America that produced graduates who always became famous or well known. Hermione had dreamed of going there ever since she'd found out that she was a Witch, but she had never said anything because it was a hopeless dream. It was too expensive for her to attend. 

"Yes. _The_ Sister Salem." McGonagall nodded.

"You submitted me for the scholarship?"

"Yes."

"When?" Hermione asked, trying to stop herself from squealing.

"Four months ago. At the end of your sixth year." McGonagall told her. Hermione's excitement faded slightly. She had sent an application four months ago? That was a long time.

"Don't look so down," McGonagall said smiling, "It takes them three months to decide who deserves the scholarship. They get applications from all around the world. I think you were one of seven students in England to be submitted."

Her excitement faded again, "What chance do I have then Professor? If so many students have applied?"

"You silly girl!" McGonagall's eyes shone, "Didn't you listen! It's takes them three months to decide who deserves it and I put your form in four months ago!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Where was her teacher going with this?

"You won Hermione," McGonagall looked fit to burst, "You won the scholarship!"

"I won?" Hermione felt her eyes get hot. Why couldn't McGonagall have just come out and said it? Why did she have to drag it out like she did?

"Yes! You're going to Salem Sister to study courses of your choice!" 

"I'm going to Sister Salem!" Hermione started jumping up and down, tears of joy pouring down her face, "I'm going to the best university in the world! Oh thank you Professor! Thank you so much!"

"It's exactly what you deserve," McGonagall said sternly, "Now this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I hope you make the right decisions concerning it…"

"Oh I wouldn't jeopardize it for anything in the world!" Hermione gushed, heading over to her disk and retrieving her books, "I wouldn't…I couldn't…it's a dream come true!"

Hermione smiled at her teacher one last time before running out the door, nearly colliding with Harry in the process.

"What happened?" He asked, frowning at her tears.

"Yeah," Ron stepped forward, "What did she say? Do you have detention? You look too happy to have detention…"

"Didn't you hear me shouting?" Hermione asked them, as all three began to head to the Great Hall for lunch.

"We heard something but we couldn't make it out…what happened?" Harry demanded.

Hermione stopped and faced them, smiling so brightly she could have blinded them.

"Igotintosistersalem!" She shouted.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before turning back to look at her.

"What?" They said together.

"I got into Sister Salem! Professor McGonagall submitted me for the scholarship and I won! I'm going there when we finish school!" She gushed, more slowly so they could understand her.

"Sister Salem?" Ron gaped, "How would you be able to afford that?"

"I told you," Said Hermione in annoyance, "I got a scholarship. I won't have to pay for anything! It's all free! I'm going to Sister Salem."

"Wow," Harry smiled, "Wow Hermione, that's amazing."

"Thanks Harry," She turned to Ron, "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked.

"Well what?" Hermione frowned, "Well what do you think of me getting into the best magical university in the world?"

"I think…I think it's in America." Ron told her.

"Well yes, it is."

"And I think that means you'll be in America." He continued.

"Obviously," She put her hand on her hip, "What are you getting at?"

"You won't be here. Harry and me will never see you."

"It's Harry and I," She corrected, "And you will so. We'll be able to visit each other and such."

"But it won't be the same. It won't be like it is now." Ron said sullenly.

"No matter what it won't be the same after school. We still wouldn't see each other all the time," Hermione glared at him, "Why do you have to be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Ron was taken aback, "I'm not being selfish!"

"Oh great, here we go again." Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You are so being selfish," Hermione was hurt, "Why can't you just be happy for me? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me and you're ruining it."

Ron went to argue and fight back but surprisingly changed his mind at the last minute.

"Sorry Hermione," He forced himself to smile, "I really think it's great. You're so smart and everything, you deserve to go there."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione grinned, happy once more, "Oh, I can't believe I'm going to Sister Salem!"

***

The rest of the day went by in a haze for Hermione. She was so ecstatically happy that she didn't even listen in the last two classes for the day, something she never did.

Everyone noticed her happy mood and whoever asked her what was going on was informed that Hermione Granger, undoubtedly the smartest witch around, was going to be going to Salem Sister when she graduated. Before long, all of Hogwarts knew about it.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny Weasley sighed, "I'm so jealous. I wish I was going to Sister Salem."

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing Hermione's future.

"You might be able to get it," Hermione told her, "You could apply for the scholarship next year."

Ginny laughed, "No way! My OWL results weren't even as good as Ron's. I'd never be able to get it."

"Don't say that."

"Nevermind," Ginny clapped her hands together, "So what is going to happen? Where are you going to live?"

"They provide you with your own living quarters, like a small apartment," Hermione answered, "You get a small kitchen and bathroom and everything! I've never been to America. It's going to be so brilliant."

"I'd imagine," Ginny picked at a loose thread on her robe, "What did Ron think about it?"

"Oh you know Ron, had to bring it back to the impact it would have on him, didn't he?" Hermione sighed, "Although he was right. It would be really different. I'll miss everyone."

"And we'll miss you," Ginny smiled, "But we don't need to be thinking about that. The school year isn't over for another ten months yet! We'll have plenty of fun in between then."

"I know that," Hermione eyed Ron in the opposite corner of the room, "I just hope the next ten months isn't full of sulking and fighting, mainly on your brothers behalf."

"I wouldn't be worried about that," Ginny's face lit up, "Ron's going to be different this year."  
"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded, frowning. Ginny grinned secretively and beckoned Hermione closer.

"He's going to try and be a better person," She whispered, "He wants you to think he's a better person."

"He said that?"

"Yes, exactly that. _I want Hermione to think I'm a better person. I'm not the git she thinks I am_. I reckon he'll keep to that. Sure it's not a confession of undying love and it's taken him seven years to admit to even remotely having feelings for you, but it's a start isn't it?" Ginny shrugged.

Hermione blushed and nodded, catching Ron's gaze across the room and exchanging a smile with him. Her heart quickened when he stood up and began walking determinedly over to her.

"Ginny, he's coming over!" Hermione murmured.

Ginny turned around just as her brother approached. He glared at her slightly.

"Can you leave us for a minute, Gin." He told her.

"Sure thing." Ginny smiled sweetly at him, winked at Hermione, and swept herself over to a corner where she joined some third years playing Exploding Snap.

"What's up?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her.

Hermione smiled, "Not much. I'm still floating on clouds from finding out I got into Sister Salem."

"Yeah, that's pretty good," He said coolly, leaning back into the chair, "I actually thought we should celebrate that."

"Well Ginny's holding me a party in a few weeks…" Hermione trailed off.

"No," Ron smiled, "I don't mean like that."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "What then?"

"I thought that…well I thought maybe you'd…I was going to say that we could…" His calm facade disappeared as a blush began to creep across his cheeks.

"We could what Ron?"

"Go out or something," He muttered, looking away, "You and me and stuff."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "No Harry?"

"N-no…just you and me and dinner," Ron coughed, "But if you don't want to then it's cool you know? Because I know you're probably busy or not interested or something-"

"No!" Hermione smiled happily, "No I would love too. I would really, really love too."

"Really?" Ron pulled a face, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" Hermione continued to smile, "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great!" He stood back up, "How about tomorrow night at eight in the Astronomy Tower? I'll get everything ready, all you have to do is show up."

"Sure."

"Great," Ron nodded, "Great, see you then."

"I'll probably see you before then Ron. We'll have to work on our Transfiguration essays tomorrow." Hermione pointed out.

"But it's Saturday Hermione-" Ron began to whine before shaking his head, "I mean sure, we can do that. I'll see you then."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

Hermione smiled to herself. She was so excited that she didn't even care that dinner in the Astronomy Tower would involve breaking the rules. She was going to Sister Salem and had a date with Ronald Weasley. Nothing could be better.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Or so Hermione thinks anyway…I've got a lot in store for her and Ron! Quite a lot indeed…Mwhahahahaha!

Oh, so so so evil.

I'll explain a bit about what happened with Voldemort and such in later chapters too. This isn't about fighting and Harry, it's about Hermione and Ron and the trouble that can be caused when they get together…

Voldemort has been defeated in this story!

So if you liked it…

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

If you didn't like it…

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

If you'd like to say anything at all…

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. The date

Here's another chapter. I updated soon because I was sick today and had nothing better to do than type! I hope you like it! I won't be able to update this fast regularly; it'll be more like once every four or five days. Unless I'm sick again…

Disclaimer: I'll have a cry! Why? Because I don't own Harry Potter!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Two: The date

"Oh will you hold still!" Ginny snapped brandishing a lipstick in one hand and some eyeshadow in the other.

"Sorry," Hermione pursed her lips to allow her friend to continue applying lipstick, "I just don't see the point of this. I don't want him to like me because I'm some dolled up scarlet woman."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Now just rub you lips together. There! Good. And Ron won't like you because you're some scarlet woman. He asked you out when you weren't wearing any make up _and_ you were in your school robes, enough said. Close your eyes."

Hermione obeyed, "I suppose so. But if that's the case then what is the point of all of this?"

"This," Ginny told her, standing back and smiling, "Is to secure his affection."

Hermione gave her a pointed look and gazed into a nearby mirror, trying hard to hide her excitement. She did look nice.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said as she grabbed a black robe, "I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"You better! Now hurry, you're late!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione looked at the time and squeaked before running down the girls' dormitory staircase and flying out the common room door. She slowed down as she reached the Astronomy Tower to regain her breath and do her best to fix the hairstyle that had taken Ginny over half an hour to perfect.

This was it, Hermione thought as she stood outside the tower door; this is what I've been waiting for.

She slowly pushed the door open slightly, "Ron? I'm here."

"Oh!" Came his voice, "Hang on! I've just got to…_inflamo_! Okay, come in."

Hermione stepped through the door and couldn't help smiling with pleasure. The room was beautiful. The only source of light came from candles adorning the sides of the room and floating overhead. There was a large candle on a table in the middle of the room that was covered with a deep read tablecloth. The best thing of all was the glittering sentence hovering above the table that read, 'On ya Hermione'. It was all set out beautifully.

"I had a bit of trouble," Ron told her, "The candles kept going out at first with the fire spell I was using so I had to run down to the library and look up a better one."

She flushed, "You did that? I'm impressed."

"Yeah well," Ron coughed, "You want to sit down? The house elf I have serving us should be sending up dinner in a minute or two…"

Hermione, who had just seated herself, looked up with alarm.

"You have a house elf serving us? Ron, I don't know about that."

"Oh no!" He grinned, "I'm paying him. Don't worry. It's just Dobby."

"I'm impressed again." Hermione told him, glowing at how much trouble he had gone too.

Ron mumbled something, his ears turning red, as he sat down on the other chair. Hermione smiled and basked in glee for a moment at how beautiful everything was.

"You look really nice," Ron told her, looking up, "You didn't have to go to so much trouble. You could have showed up in your school robes."

"Oh, I'm just making securities." Hermione answered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," She shook her head; "I can't believe how much trouble you went to. It's so nice."

"Yeah? You deserve it, getting into that university and all," He grinned, "I always knew you would do something like that. You're so smart."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione put her head to the side, "But you're really smart too. If you only applied yourself the way I do then you'd be-"

"Nah, I could never do that. It'd drive me insane. Hey, here's Dobby."

Hermione turned around just in time so see Dobby the house elf materialize before her eyes. He cast them a smile from his pointed, bat like face and placed two plates of food in front of them.

"Dobby hopes Weazy and his missus enjoys Dobby's food." He said, clicking his fingers and dematerializing.

"His missus?" Hermione wondered in amusement.

"I didn't say anything," Ron said quickly, "He'd probably just assume it because it's just you and me on date and everything."

"It's you and I," She corrected before giggling, "And I don't mind him calling me your missus."

"Really?"

"Really. And the food looks delicious."

They ate quietly, enjoying the dinner that had been prepared especially for them. Every now and then Hermione's eyes would travel up to the 'On ya Hermione' floating above her head and she would grin and go back to her meal.

"I was going to ask you before this," Ron said suddenly, "But I didn't know how."

She scrunched up her nose, "Pardon Ron?"

He was blushing, "I was going to ask you out on…on a date before this. But I didn't know how and I thought you would have said no or something."

"I wouldn't have said no."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I would have loved it if you had asked me before." She was blushing too and lowered her head to finish off the remnants of food before her. When she was done she looked back up and found Ron grinning at her.

"What?" Hermione wondered, smiling slightly.

"You're just brilliant, you know that."

She laughed, "Thanks Ron. You're brilliant too."

"And you're nice."

"So are you."

"And," He paused, "You're the prettiest witch I've ever met."

"And," She said seriously, "You're the prettiest wizard I've ever met."

Ron pulled such an appalled face that Hermione was forced to laugh. He frowned at her laughter and tried to glare, but a smile was creeping across his face.

"Very funny Hermione."

"Oh, I thought so."

The ice was broken and they were able to finish dinner amid comfortable chatter, Ron making her laugh often. She was having a fantastic time and when dessert was over she couldn't help feeling put out. It meant the date was over.

Ron looked at his watch, "Merlin! It's nearly midnight!"

"Really?" Hermione leaned over and gently grabbed Ron's wrist, checking for herself, "Oh gosh it is! We better get back."

Ron got up from his seat and offered her his hand to help her up. She obliged and flushed when he didn't let go.

"_Deflamo_," Ron waved his wand in his other hand and all the candles went out, "Come on, let's go."

For the second time in two days, Hermione was floating on clouds again. She had just had the best date she would ever have in her life and was currently holding hands with Ron Weasley.

"I had a wonderful time Ron." Hermione told him.

"Good," He smiled, "I thought you might change your mind or say you had Head Girl duties or something. I really didn't think you would show up."

She giggled, "I did have Head Girl duties."

"How did you get out of them?" Ron asked.

Hermione faked a cough and moaned, "Oh Professor McGonagall, I don't feel well. I think I'm coming down with something."

Ron appeared shocked, "I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"I can be surprising."

"Dually noted."

They smiled at each other and continued walking back up to the Gryffindor common room, luckily avoiding any possible confrontations with prowling teachers.

"I really had a wonderful time Ron," Hermione repeated as they stood at the bottom of the dormitory staircases, "I'm really glad you asked me."

Ron blushed and looked away, mumbling something.

"What? I didn't hear you."

He mumbled something again.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione put her hands on her hips, "How am I supposed to understand you if you speak so quietly even you don't hear yourself?"

He looked up at her, "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Her jaw dropped.

"Nothing," He said quickly, "Goodnight. Thanks for coming."

He made to walk up the stairs but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Say that again." She demanded.

"Goodnight. Thanks for coming." Ron said quietly.

Hermione bristled, "Ron! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Ask me again."

"Fine," Ron glared at her; "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped, "I do! I really do!"

"Good!" Ron shouted, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good!" Hermione shouted back.

Ron stormed up the boys' staircase and Hermione turned sharply and stormed up the girls'. She was fuming at Ron's childishness when she found Ginny, waiting outside her dorm room door.

"Gin?" Hermione frowned, "What are you doing?"

Ginny yawned, "Sorry. I just wanted to wait up and see how it went. Not too well I take it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I just heard you yelling," Ginny looked annoyed, "What did he do to screw it up? I'll have some words with him."

"What?" Hermione shook her head, "He didn't. It was all perfect."

"What was with all the yelling then?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Oh," Hermione smiled, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Her eyes widened and she grinned, "Really?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "I didn't even have to think about whether or not I would say yes. Can you believe it? We're going out!"

"That's great Hermione," Ginny's grin faltered, "But why did you have to yell?"

"Because. You're brother is such a child."

"Oh."

"Nevermind," Hermione observed her friend, "You better get some sleep. You look tired."

"I am tired," Ginny agreed, yawning again, "But I still want to know all the details."

Hermione happily obliged, explaining to Ginny everything Ron had done to arrange the date and how courteous he had been.

"That is so unfair," Ginny pouted, "I doubt anyone would ever go to that much trouble for me."

Hermione laughed, "I did feel pretty special."

"And he held your hand?"

"All the way back to the common room."

"And did he kiss you?"

Hermione pulled a face, "You want to know that?"

"I'm ignoring the fact that he's my brother," Ginny grimaced, "I'm pretending he's some great guy you've hooked up with. So, did he kiss you?"

"Well," Hermione paused, "No he didn't."

"Did he try to?"

"No," She shrugged, "But that's okay. I didn't even think about kissing him, I doubt he did about me either."

"Do you want him too?"

Hermione blushed, "Of course."

"Then why didn't you kiss him?"

"Okay Ginny," Hermione glared, "It's bedtime I think."

Ginny groaned, "What, why?"

"Because I'm tired of ninety-nine questions. I'm tired full stop. We can talk about it tomorrow." Hermione told her.

"Oh fine," Ginny sulked, "But we better!"

"Promise," Hermione smiled, "Goodnight."

Ginny was already heading down the stairs towards her own dorm room. She stopped and turned around, casting Hermione a cheeky grin.

"Goodnight Mrs Ronald Weasley."

Hermione couldn't be bothered chasing after her, even when Ginny's mock-evil cackle echoed up the staircase. She entered her dorm room and quickly got changed into some pajamas before hopping into bed. She was still floating on clouds.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: The drama is coming…please be patient my kindred HPC's.

Thanks for the nice reviews! I loved them!!!

****

Yami boy: Lol, you thanked me for my effort. Well thank you for your effort with reviewing! I really don't try much with my stories, I just love writing!

****

CountessKathleen: Thanks dude! Keep reviewing!!!

****

Lupin'sLuver: I always love your reviews! They're so nice! And I doubt I'd continue the Staff of Vigor story. I'd make people sick of it. And then I'd get sick of it, which would be awful!

****

The Mad Gremlin: Lol, yeah, I just keep pulling these stories outta nowhere! And I just updated my Squib story!

****

D.Giyagas: I'm glad you liked it! I'm flat out writing my own stories and managing school but if I get the time I'll read your story!

****

isnani: In this story Hermione doesn't just leave Ron alone…she leaves him with something. Other than a broken heart that is…


	3. The kiss

Well, here is a little Ron and Hermione fluff! And there is a bit of a sex thing at the end but it is entirely PG so no worries about that…it's really more fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Woe is me, for I do NOT own Harry Potter!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Three: The kiss

Hermione sighed, resting her head in her hand as she stared out of the History of Magic classroom window.

She was thinking about all sorts of important things. Things that were very important indeed. For Hermione Granger only thought about things that were of great importance, such as school and study.

Okay, she was thinking about Ron. And why he hadn't kissed her yet. They had been going out for a week already, after all.

Was she that repulsive? Surely not!

Then why hadn't he?

Maybe she hadn't given him the opportunity to…

"Miss Granger," Professor Binns droned, "Would you mind listening?"

"Sorry Professor." Hermione apologized, blushing a little. She had been caught out daydreaming about her boyfriend in class! How ridiculous!

When the bell rang, Hermione quickly tidied up her books and headed out of the room. Classes were over for the day so she went straight up to the Gryffindor common room where she found Ron and Harry finishing up a game of Wizards' Chess.

"Checkmate," Ron said triumphantly, standing up and raising his fists in the air, "Yes! The master is once again triumphant!"

"Whatever…" Harry mumbled, "I'll beat you one of these days."

Ron sat back down grinning; "Fat chance of that mate."

"Hey Hermione," Harry turned to her, happy for a distraction, "How was History of Magic?"

"Alright I suppose. But I wouldn't mind having a spare like the two of you. It'd be nice to have a break once in a while." She replied as she sat down next to Ron.

"Then drop History of Magic and come with us." Ron suggested.

"Oh! I could never Ron." Hermione said fervently.

"Yeah," He half-smiled, "Knew you'd think that."

She sighed irritably, "Yes well, if you know what I'm thinking then tell me what I'm thinking now?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst and shrugged.

"That's right!" Hermione snapped, jumping up and heading over to the girls' dormitories.

Ron cast Harry a confused look before he too jumped up and headed over to her quickly.

"Whoa Hermione," He told her as he grabbed her arm, "What's the matter?"

She spun around to glare at him, ready to tell him exactly what was wrong. Why haven't you kissed me Ron? She wanted to shout, are you regretting asking me out?

But his face was so innocent and full of concern that her anger quickly melted away. He didn't have a clue.

"I'm sorry," She smiled slightly, "It's been a long day."

"Oh," He was quiet for a moment before he started grinning; "Well you know what solves that! Let's go for a walk."

"Oh I really shouldn't. I've got too much homework…" She trailed off.

"Just come for a walk." Ron commanded lightly, pulling her towards the common room door. Hermione relented and after she left her books with Harry, she walked freely next to Ron. The moment he let go of her arm, he grabbed her hand. It sent the same tingles up her arm that it always did and Hermione wondered why she doubted that Ron liked her.

Outside, the sun was already setting and there were dim grey swirls of clouds in the sky contributing to the darkness. They reflected Hermione's mood.

"How was your day?" Hermione wondered, opting for small talk.

"Alright," Ron shrugged, "Neville came back."

She stopped, "How is he doing?"

"He's…well…he's not Neville." Ron replied honestly.

"What does that mean? Don't be vague Ron." Hermione told him.

Ron sighed, "I didn't talk to him for long. It's just that when I did I noticed he'd kind of stare off into space and not hear me. You know, he'd catch bits and pieces of the conversation but he wasn't really there. I don't think he even realised he wasn't listening."

"Oh Ron," Hermione's voice shook, "That's horrible."

Ron didn't say anything and instead kicked at the ground and started walking again. Hermione remained quiet and followed him.

"So what's really wrong with you?" Ron asked her when they reached the lake, wanting to break the silence. The Giant Squib was waving its tentacles playfully at them and Hermione smiled at it.

She looked at him; "You like me right Ron?"

"What?" His eyes widened, "Of course I do! You're one of my best friends."

"I know that…I don't mean as a best friend…I mean, you know…" She trailed off, her eyes travelling out to the lake again.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Her head spun back around, "What does that mean?"

"No, no, no! I don't mean it like…of course I like you like that. I asked you out didn't I?" He pointed out.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "It's just that, I don't know…sometimes it feels like you don't."

"Well I do, so stop being stupid."

"I am not stupid!" She argued indignantly.

"Oh yeah?" Ron grinned, "Well you're saying stupid things."

"Whatever. You're the stupid one." Hermione sniffed.

"Am not!"

"Don't try to argue it Ron, it's a lost cause."

"Why you…aw, crap!"

He had made to reply when a blast of thunder had cut him off, followed by a sudden heavy downpour.

"Get inside!" Hermione shouted.

"Too…far…tree!" Ron shouted back, his words being cut off by more blasts of thunder. Hermione cast him a confused look so he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a nearby tree. It wasn't a very big tree but once they were under its leaves they were sheltered entirely from the rain.

Ron shook his head, sending water flying all over Hermione. She shrieked and whacked him across the arm.

"You wet me!" She cried.

Ron grinned lopsidedly, "You're already soaked to the bone Hermione."

"Yes well…" She mumbled, shivering involuntarily, "How long will we be stuck here, do you think?"

"So you're asking me what I think now?" Ron egged playfully, "I thought _you_ thought I was stupid?"

"Ron-" She warned as she shivered again.

"Okay, okay!" He looked out at the sky, "I don't really know. A while I guess. The clouds look angry."

"Oh. Well when they look _happy_, does that mean they're clearing up?" She wondered, smiling playfully.

"Shut up," Ron said defensively, "It's what my mum says. It just means they're dark and big."

Hermione giggled before cursing as she shivered again. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You cold?"

"No, I just think its fun to shiver. Of course I'm cold!"

He shook his head and put his arms around her to warm her. It was then that Hermione realised how small the area under the tree was and how close they had been all along.

"Hermione…" He mumbled, pulling away and rubbing her arms. She was instantly warm again.

"Yes Ron?" She said softly, smiling at his appearance. His hair was sticking up in all kinds of places from when he had shaken it and he looked ridiculous. She probably looked no better. Her own hair would have had a dire affect to the rain and was most likely making her look as though she was electrocuted.

"I do really like you." He murmured, lowering his head.

She continued to smile as she felt his lips on hers and a wonderful warmth spread throughout her body. It wasn't a hot kiss and Ron wasn't an expert, but because it was Ron kissing her it was perfect. She loved it.

When he pulled away she noticed a slight blush had spread across his cheeks. He looked worried for some reason.

"Was that okay?" He asked nervously.

"Well…" Hermione bit her bottom lip, dragging out a response.

"Merlin, really?" Ron asked frowning.

"No," Hermione laughed, "It was perfect."

Ron nodded, his nervousness disappearing, "Good. That's what all the other girls said too."

"Ron!"

He smiled and leant in for another kiss. Hermione let him, momentarily noting the rain lightening behind him but she ignored it. She was happy to stay where she was.

***

"Ron!" Hermione laughed, swatting him away, "Stop it, we're here to study remember!"

Ron sat back, "I asked you to come up to the Astronomy Tower to study and you actually think I meant to 'study'?"

She blushed, knowing that whenever they did make plans to come up to the Astronomy Tower to study they never did end up studying. But she might as well humour him. She shuffled on top of the cushions on the floor and cast her boyfriend a stern look.

"Of course, we have out first exam coming up soon." She said seriously.

Ron groaned, "That exam isn't for a month."

"But if I get you studying for it now then maybe you'll know some of the content for it by the time we have it." Hermione scolded.

Ron merely grinned, moving in and kissing her on her neck.

"Wouldn't you rather do other stuff?"

"No…" She argued weakly, trying to control the reaction she had to him.

They'd been going out for a little over a month now. Hermione smiled as she remembered how worried she had been in their first week because he hadn't kissed her. If anything, she should be worried now that he wouldn't _stop_ kissing her. Then again, she didn't mind at all.

"Come on." Ron kissed her again and she closed her eyes.

"We're here to study…" Hermione tried to tell him before she lost all control as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving in.

They continued to kiss for another ten minutes before Ron pulled away slightly, looking at her strangely.

"Ron." Hermione complained, trying to pull him back towards her. He didn't let her and she was forced to gaze up at him to see what the matter was. She frowned; there was something about the look her was giving her.

"I love you."

Hermione was quiet, momentarily shocked at what she had just heard. But she had heard it nonetheless, hadn't she?

"What?" She whispered. She wanted to know she wasn't dreaming.

"I love you." He said again, weaker this time as though he thought he was saying the wrong thing.

"Oh Ron," She could have cried, "I love you too."

He smiled and started kissing her again. But it was different this time. He was being gentler, more loving. It only made her want him more. Slowly she pushed his dress robes off his shoulders, smirking slightly at the maroon jumper with an 'R' on it underneath that his mother had knitted for him. Ron followed her example without a moment's thought and pulled the jumper off before pushing Hermione's own robes back, lowering her to the ground softly. They continued to kiss and Hermione felt herself getting lost in him…

And suddenly she knew where they were going and what was going to happen. Ron probably hadn't realised it yet but she had.

They'd only been together for a month! That wasn't long at all. Yet she was getting lost in him as though they'd been together for years. Ron noticed her sudden stiffness and stopped.

They looked at each other, neither saying anything. She saw in his eyes that he knew too what would happen if they didn't stop, and he was leaving it up to her to decide. He had initiated it but to continue was her choice.

It took her only a second to decide. She trusted Ron. She loved Ron, and he loved her. She was too intoxicated by his closeness to consider anything else.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Well…so far there hasn't been any drama but it is coming up, I PROMISE!

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Please keep reviewing!


	4. The mistake

Hey hey again! I've posted this chapter quickly because I finished a school assignment early and had an hour to spare. Hope it's alright!

****

Disclaimer: I may not own Harry Potter but I own this plot which is at least *something*!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Four: The mistake

Hermione opened her eyes. She smiled and stretched, feeling relaxed. She hadn't had such a good sleep in a long time.

Hermione pulled a face as she felt something move beside her. Slowly she looked down, frowning for a moment at the arm slung casually over her stomach. It took only a second for her to replay all of the previous nights events over in her head.

"Oh no," She gasped, "Oh no!"

"Something wrong?" Ron mumbled, waking up next to her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. What had she done? What had she let Ron do? She turned around and shoved him.

"Damn you Ronald Wealsey!"

Ron's eyes shot open at the sudden contact and he fully came to himself.

"What the bloody hell…" He grumbled as he sat up.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione wondered, "Oh that's very clever Ron. Act innocent. Act like you don't know why you and I lying down on the Astronomy Tower floor together!"

Ron frowned, "I'm not acting innocent. I know…what we did…"

"Well I hope you're happy, taking away my innocence like that." Hermione sniffed, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Taking away your…what? What the hell is wrong with what we did!" Ron demanded.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you," Hermione snapped, "And turn around while I get dressed."

Ron blushed furiously; his eyes going down to look at his naked torso. He covered up and turned around, while Hermione was already throwing on her clothes at admirable speed. When they were both done they faced each other. Hermione was looking furious while Ron was looking a little sheepish, and a little proud, which just made her angrier.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," He said stubbornly, "Why are you so angry?"

"Because we're too young! And because we've only been together for a month!" Hermione shouted.

"But we've known each other for seven years nearly. And it's what people who love each other do isn't it?" Ron said quietly.

Hermione's iciness melted slightly, "I know that Ron, but we still shouldn't have!"

"So you regret it all then? You think it was a whole big mistake?" He said, sounding hurt.

Hermione did actually think that it had been a mistake, and she did regret it. But she wasn't going to say that. Ron was already looking at her like a kicked puppy.

"No," She said levelly, "I'm just saying that I'm not ready for something like that, that's all."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine. We won't go out anymore."

"What?" She gaped.

"You heard me. If you aren't ready for us, then we won't go out anymore."

"That is not what I said," Hermione glared at him, "Don't you twist my words around. Or is that what you want? You got what you wanted from me so now it's over?"

Ron was horrified, "Merlin no! That wasn't why…you can't say…that's not why!"

They stared at each other in a state of befuddlement, neither knowing what to say.

Hermione looked away first, "Okay. Let's work this out rationally. We are adults after all."

"Okay. Sure." Ron agreed.

"Good," She sighed, "I'm not ready for something as serious as this. I need to concentrate on my study earnestly because if I falter even a little, it could jeopardize my Sister Salem scholarship. And I'm willing to do anything to stop that from happening."

"So you want to break up then?"

"No I don't," Hermione said fervently, "I meant it when I said I loved you Ron-"

"So did I!" He interrupted.

She smiled softly, "I know. But you have to understand that I wouldn't be able to handle something so serious. Not when I'm focused on Sister Salem."

"But we're still going out?" Ron asked, unconcerned about her emphasis on her scholarship.

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Then we still are," She smiled in relief before flushing slightly, "But maybe we shouldn't really mention what we did to anyone. You know how people talk."

Ron nodded and she could tell he was mulling over everything she had said. Slowly a grin spread across his face.

"But you haven't to admit, it was good wasn't it?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes Ron. It was nice."

He grinned appreciatively and slowly took her hand. They didn't speak much as they journeyed back up to the Gryffindor common room and the little conversation they did have was somewhat halted and uncomfortable.

"Well," Hermione said slowly, "I guess I'll see you later then."

Ron frowned slightly, "Oh, yeah. Alright then."

He bent down and kissed her briefly on the cheek before he headed up the spiral staircase to his dorm room.

She sighed and began to ascend to her own dorm room when a flurry of red hair came into view, blocking her way.

"Hi Gin-"

"Where were you last night?" Ginny demanded instantly, "You didn't come back from studying and we waited up all night nearly. Where were you?"

"You waited? With who?"

Ginny waved her hand nochalantly, "Harry and myself. Dean was with me for a while at first but he went to bed around eleven. _Where were you_?"

Hermione lowered her gaze, "In the Astronomy Tower."

"All night?"

"Well yes…" She was blushing now.

"With my brother?"

Hermione nodded.

"Where is he?"

"He went up to his dorm room I suppose."

"What did you two _do_?"

Even though Hermione had been expecting the question, she was still caught off guard. She forced herself to look up at Ginny. Her friend was gazing at her intently, her eyes going back and forth across Hermione's face as though studying her. Suddenly Ginny gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh you didn't?" She demanded.

"What?"

"You and my brother! You had-"

"Sh!" Hermione snapped, "I don't want everyone knowing! I'm ashamed enough as it is!

"It's no big deal Hermione," Ginny said consoling, "A lot of girls you know aren't virgins anymore. Like Lavender and that other girl in your dorm. You know, the one with the curly blonde hair. Luna isn't surprisingly. I'm not sure if Pavarti is or not. Actually I think she might not be-"

"How can you treat it so normally?" Hermione demanded before it was her turn to gasp, "Oh Ginny! You haven't, have you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes; "Well I _have_ been going out with Dean for over a year."

"You never told me!"

"Well it's not as though I could walk up to you and say, 'Hey Hermione, I have sex' because that wouldn't be very proper would it? Oh stop blushing, it's no big deal."

Hermione's face was beyond red, "I can't believe this."

"Well believe it. What-what's wrong?"

Ginny frowned in concern as her friend suddenly started crying.

"Oh Ginny, it is a big deal to me. I _don't_ want to do it again. I'm not ready. But now that I _have_ done it I'm worried Ron wont _want_ me anymore if we don't _keep_ doing it."

"Oh," Ginny said softly, "Oh Hermione don't worry about that. Ron may be a git at times but he wouldn't do something like that. Here."

She reached into her robes and pulled out a tissue. Hermione took it gratefully and blew her nose loudly before handing it back.

"No Hermione, you keep it." Ginny told her, regarding the tissue with restrained disgust.

"Oh th-thanks Gin. I kn-know I shouldn't b-be such a baby b-but I can't help h-how I feel." Hermione muttered.

"And you shouldn't but listen, I know you feel dreadful about everything now but sometimes that happens afterwards. Merlin, my first and second time, I bawled like a baby afterwards," Ginny shook her head, smiling faintly, "Poor Dean. He was always so good about it."

"Wh-what do I do?"

"Whatever you want. It's your choice."

"I don't want to do it again. I want to focus on my schoolwork so I can keep my scholarship." Hermione stated firmly once again in control of herself.

"Then you do that," Ginny said gently, "And don't let anyone else make decisions for you."

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Hey, I know I've said this heaps but drama is coming up…just slowly!

Have you guys seen the Harry Potter 3 trailer? How awesome is it! Hermione grabs Ron's hand and it's so cool! I can't wait till the movie comes out!


	5. The schoolwork

Well this chapter is short and really nothing happens…but it contributes to the plot so I had to post it! My apologises!

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Harry Potter material!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Five: The schoolwork

It had taken nearly an entire month for Hermione and Ron to get their relationship back to how it had been before, where everything was fun and good and enjoyable. There were times when Hermione caught Ron looking at her longingly after they had spent a comfortable amount of time together. But she felt it best to ignore it because she knew she sometimes gave him those looks too.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron exclaimed, throwing his parchment aside. Hermione and Harry looked at each other briefly before they turned to him.

"Something wrong mate?" Harry wondered.

"No," Ron sulked, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Let's say I'm intuitive. What's up?" Harry said with a grin.

"Nothing really, it's just these stupid assignments. And we have exams coming up next week. I'm going to fail." Ron grumbled.

"Well Ron, I'm sorry but you brought it on yourself," Hermione told him, unable to help herself, "I've been telling you to study for weeks now and you still left it until the last minute."

"I don't need your lecturing right now Hermione!"

"I think you do because you never seem to get the importance of it all through your skull. Look at me, I've got a cold and Sister Salem to worry about and I still started studying nearly a month ago-"

"I don't take things in like you alright?" Ron glared at her, "I can't study like you do."

"Of course you can. You just need to focus," Hermione said importantly, "I've been focused since day one and I've never had any trouble."

"That's because you're a know-it-all! Stop lecturing me."

Hermione's eyes immediately brimmed with tears and she lowered her head to continue finishing her homework. She couldn't help crying. Her failed immune system was making her emotional. And what Ron had said was awful. He was usually defending her from insults, not dishing them out himself.

"Well," Harry said quickly, "I'm having trouble with my assignments too. I'm too busy to do them and they're too hard anyway-

"You're a prat." Hermione grumbled at Ron. Ron shrugged, unaffected by her words.

"But my exams are going to be awful too. I'm really going to have to start studying harder if I'm going to pass any of them-" Said Harry, looking between his two best friends worriedly.

"Ron couldn't pass an exam if the answers were right in front of his face." Hermione said, glowering.

"And," Harry continued, speaking even faster, "I think it's also the simple thought of exams that's a problem too. I know I'm going to fail Potions and it's just getting to be really, really-"

"You're stupid too." Hermione grumbled again. Ron gave an almighty sigh.

"But who can blame a guy hey?" Harry's words were starting to run together, "Potions isn't a fun subject for anyone and plus Snape loathes my very existence. He's cruel and nasty and I really don't know how I can believe he was on our side during the war."

"Snape's better than Ron." Hermione muttered.

"Okay, that is it!" Ron shouted, standing up, "I can handle you insulting my intelligence and belittling me, but saying I'm worse than Snape is going too far!"

"In the end," Harry squeaked, "I'll just have to hope that I pass-"

"Why are you so mean to me?" Hermione cried, a tear sliding down her cheek. Ron gaped at her, entirely perplexed.

"What?" He spluttered, "You're the one that stirred me up and you think I'm being mean? I don't understand. What has gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know." Hermione sobbed.

Harry sighed, "I hate study time. This happens every night."

"What's going on here?" Ginny demanded, running over, "What did you do Ron?"

"I didn't do anything Ginny, butt out!" Ron snapped.

Ginny ignored her older brother and turned to her friend, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione began to sob loudly.

"I'll take that as a no," Ginny glared at her brother, "Why do you have to yell at her? You know she's all strung up over exams because of Sister Salem and everything! You know she's having a hard time! You know she's stressed!"

Ron frowned, his ears turning red, "I told you to butt out Ginny. This is between Hermione and me."

"Not anymore it's not!" Ginny said loudly, wrapping her arm around Hermione and leading her away. Ron opened his mouth to argue but gave up, falling back into the seat next to Harry.

"Things with me and Hermione are going from bad to worse." He muttered to Harry. Harry smiled pityingly and didn't say anything.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione sniffed, "Ron thinks we're going from bad to worse. And he's right. Everything is awful."

"It's ok." Ginny said softly, "It's probably just a bump in the road with you guys. It'll work out."

"I don't think it will. We just fight and fight and fight…" Hermione said, sobbing again.

"Will you go up to your room and wait there for a minute?" Ginny asked as she turned around and ran back down the staircase. Hermione nodded and continued to trudge up the stairs, trying to control her tears. When she reached her room she grabbed a tissue and set about drying her face.

"So," Ginny exclaimed as she entered the room, startling Hermione, "When did you last have your period?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "What? Oh! Um, I'm…I'm not sure. I think it was six weeks ago…"

Ginny sighed, "Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

Hermione frowned at the small vial in Ginny's hand but stepped forward and took it off her friend anyway; raising it to her lips and consuming it in one go.

"Oh that's disgusting," She spat, "What is that Ginny?"

"You'll see in a moment. How are you feeling now?"

"Calmer," Hermione muttered, "And stupid. I started a fight with Ron over nothing. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"He's noticed. He thinks you're trying to find a reason to break up with him." Ginny said calmly.

"Oh no! I'm not!" Hermione cried out, "It's stress. I know its stress. I just keep thinking about Sister Salem and everything. I'll be fine once exams are over."

"Give me your hand."

Hermione held out her hand in confusion. Ginny took it in her own and examined Hermione's fingernails closely.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione wondered.

"Look at your fingernails." Ginny told her. Hermione did so and frowned. Her fingernails were glowing like pink florescent lights.

"Ginny…" Hermione said worriedly.

"It's not stress that's got you all emotional Hermione," Ginny said sadly, "What I gave you to drink was a pregnancy test. And pink fingernails means it's positive. You're pregnant."

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Well okay, maybe a *little* thing happens. But it's only the old 'Ron gets Hermione pregnant' thing. Except she's going to treat it differently to how she does in other stories, I hope!

I know you guys, the trailer does look cool but it's still a few months away!

And thanks to the person who corrected my grammatical error! 


	6. The disaster

Back to the story! Now, where did I leave it? Ah yes, Ginny had just told Hermione that she was pregnant…that's Hermione pregnant, not Ginny.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter material! Although I'd like to think I do.

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Six: The disaster

Hermione laughed, "I'm not pregnant. Ron and I only did…you know…once. So I can't be."

"I thought you were smart," Ginny rolled her eyes, "You don't only have a chance of getting pregnant every five times you have sex Hermione. There's a chance every single time."

"But what about my future? Sister Salem? I have to go to it! I won't be able to do anything! I won't be able to _be_ anything! Oh, I can't think like this! " Hermione spluttered.

Ginny frowned, "I don't really understand what you're saying…"

"Right. Okay. I'll be back soon."

"What? Hermione! Where are you going?"

But Hermione was already running down the staircase. She nearly ran into Ron who looked like he was about to apologise to her but she didn't have time for it. She had to get to the library and fast.

She was pregnant? Hermione couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. It was too impossible!

"Book, I need that book. Where is it?" Hermione muttered as she entered the library.

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pince hurried over; "You are going to have to go! I'm closing up now."

"I'll only be five minutes. Only one minute if you can tell me where '_Controlling Out of Control Emotions_'is!" Hermione told her.

The librarian raised an eyebrow; "I'll just get it for you."

Hermione nodded and began to breathe deeply. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Here you go." Madam Pince said, holding out a small, thick book.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled, grabbing it quickly and flicking through the pages, "Spell, spell, spell. I know it's here. I've seen it. Where is it!

Madam Pince gave her a strange look and made her way over to a nearby book rack where she was returning some books.

"Oh! Oh, thank Merlin. Here it is," Hermione raised her wand and quickly memorized some wand movements, "_Asunderio_."

She mumbled the spell and pointed her wand at herself. Streams of orange light shot from the end of her wand over the top of her stomach, illuminating her whole body. Hermione glowed for a moment before the light disappeared and everything went back normal.

"Okay," She smiled, "Good. Madam Pince? Thank you for your help."

The librarian nodded slightly and continued to return books to their appropriate places, pretending that she hadn't just witnessed what she had.

***

"Where were you?" Ginny demanded the instant Hermione walked through the common room entrance.

"I had to do something." Hermione replied.

"And what was it?"

"A spell."

"A spell! What kind of spell?" Ginny frowned, "You're a lot calmer than you were when you ran out of here. Oh please tell me what you did!"

Hermione sat down in front of the fireplace and observed her friend reluctantly. Ginny probably wouldn't understand what Hermione had done. She'd probably be mad…

"I cast a Disattachment Spell." Hermione said quietly.

"What?"

"A Disattachment Spell. It can be used to remove all feeling of a relationship from one being to another. I cast it so that I wouldn't be attached to the baby and I could think straight about the right thing to do-" Hermione began to explain.

"How can you think straight if your emotions are locked away?" Ginny shouted, "I can't believe you did that! It is so selfish!"

"Well I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing Ginny," Hermione retorted, "I was too shocked to think. I needed to clear my head."

"Oh well then I'm glad. And is your head cleared?" Ginny drawled.

"Please don't be like that."

"I'm sorry but I don't know how else to be."

"Oh Ginny," Hermione bit her bottom lip, "I don't want you to get upset with me. But it's just that you told me out of nowhere and it was such a shock. I couldn't think about anything beyond how everything would change for me…I had to do something about it."

Ginny shook her head and sat down next to Hermione. She grabbed her hand and smiled slightly.

"You would have calmed down after the initial shock. I probably should have told you differently instead of blurting it out, but that's just how I do things. Can the spell be reversed?"

"I don't think so…no, it can't. But I don't want to reverse it. I don't want to be some sort of emotional wreck. I want to be able to say 'I'm pregnant' without bursting into tears." Hermione said quickly.

"Okay," Ginny's brow furrowed in concentration, "Well, how effective is it?"

"I won't feel anything towards the baby." Hermione replied.

"What about the entire pregnancy?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Will you be able to tell Ron without becoming hysterical-"

Hermione jumped up, suddenly white, "Oh no! No! I can't tell Ron! I can't!"

"Alright then. So it's just you and the pregnancy that's not attached. At least that's good to know."

"No it's not. I want to do the spell again! I don't want to tell Ron like this!" Hermione squeaked.

"You can't erase the emotions between you and my brother! I suppose I could tell him if you really wanted me-"

"Yes! You tell him Ginny. Oh thank you! Thank you!" Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed her friend and pushed her towards the boys' dormitory staircase.

"Hang on a minute there. Are you sure you want me too?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely sure. Please. I would never be able too."

"Alright."

Ginny took her time making her way up the staircase and Hermione returned to the fireplace once her friend disappeared from view. She knew she had been irrational by casting a spell on herself but it had been the first thing that had popped into her head. She placed a hand lightly on her stomach. _Nothing_. She didn't feel a single thread of emotion.

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"Oh, Ginny must have told him." Hermione muttered, breathing heavily. Everything froze in place and it seemed like hours before Ginny's voice brought her back to reality.

"No! Ron, let me finish!" Ginny pleaded.

"Not until I have a word with her!" Ron shouted.

"Breathe, just breathe." Hermione told herself as she heard Ron's heavy footsteps approaching. Suddenly he stood before her, his face nearly as red as his hair.

"Afternoon Ron." Hermione greeted him cheerfully.

"Afternoon," He greeted back, "What's this about you being pregnant?"

"Oh you know. I am and such."

"How did this happen?" He demanded, "No, don't worry. I know how it did. What the hell is going to happen?"

"I'll work it out. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? How can you say that? Of course I'm going to worry about it! Why aren't you worried?" Ron said loudly.

"Ron!" Ginny called, collapsing beside him panting heavily.

"What?"

"You…leave…talk…me…" Ginny told him.

"Fine. But be quick." He snapped. Ginny sighed irritably and dragged her brother over to a corner.

Hermione knew she was telling him about the spell that she had put on herself. She didn't know how Ron would react to the news.

"Well of course she did it," She heard Ron say, "It's the logical thing to do isn't it? And Hermione's always logical."

She didn't know if it was an insult or compliment so she was torn between a frown and a smile as Ron walked back over to her.

"I need to think about this," Ron told her, "It's just that…pre…preg…well, you know that thing you are. I need to think about it."

He kissed her quickly on top of the head and went back up to his dorm room five steps at a time.

"That went rather well." Hermione said thankfully.

Ginny pouted, "Maybe for you. I was going deaf from all of his bloody shouting!"

"But he only shouted for a little while."

"Uh huh, so _you_ heard," Ginny sighed, "I had to put a silencing charm on him. Merlin! My ears are still ringing!"

***

Hermione sat quietly, twisting and untwisting a loose thread on her uniform. It had taken her nearly an entire week to work up the courage to see McGonagall.

And now she was sitting before the teacher, having just asked her the most ridiculous question ever.

"Actually no Miss Granger," McGonagall said slowly, "I haven't done anything with my hair. Is that honestly what you came here to ask me?"

"Well no, actually it isn't." Hermione said quietly.

"Well then spit it out child. I don't have all day."

"I was wondering what would happen in regard to my scholarship if I wasn't able to go to Sister Salem immediately. Like, if I had to take off a year or so?"

McGonagall's head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

"If I happened to get pregnant or something…" Hermione muttered quickly.

"And are you?"

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"Pregnant! Are you pregnant?"

She forced herself to laugh, "No, no of course not! I'm just wondering about what would happen."

"Well," McGonagall pursed her lips, "Obviously the scholarship would no longer be entitled to you and if would be given to the runner up. You must attend Sister Salem at the date requested, nothing can be pushed back. Is that what you wanted to know?"

No, Hermione thought, it wasn't. She had wanted to be told that she could take off a year or two so she could have her baby and still attend Sister Salem. This news meant she had to do something she greatly disapproved of.

"Yes Professor, thank you."

Hermione stood up and dusted off her robes, before walking slowly out of the classroom.

"Well," Ginny asked instantly when she spotted her, "What did she say?"

"I can't put off Sister Salem," Hermione told her shakily, "Either I go at the end of this year, or I don't go at all."

Ginny frowned, "Oh. That really sucks."

"I know."

"What are you going to do then?"

Hermione smiled slightly, leaning over to hug her friend.

"I need to think about this for a little while by myself. Can I talk to you later Gin?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I just need to make a decision." Hermione muttered.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Wow, I loved the reviews! Thanks guys! I'm going to try and update this story a little bit more often because the chapters are so short…

And this isn't going to be a cliché Hermione running away because she's pregnant thing…believe me…

Cheers!


	7. The decision

Here we go again…I'm truly sorry if Hermione's decision offends anyone. It won't turn out badly, I promise!

****

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything! Stop rubbing it in my face, why don't ya!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Seven: The decision

Even after many hours of reflection and without feeling anything towards her baby, Hermione still felt miserable.

She was going to abort the baby. It was her final and ultimate decision.

She had the spell and she knew it, but as of yet she just hadn't had to courage to go through with it. It was just too horrible of a thing to do. But she had to do it; it was the only way she could go to Sister Salem. It was the only way she could have the future she had always wanted.

It was such a mess, all of it! Hermione knew she wanted kids one day, with Ron even. She'd imagined their family hundreds of times. She and Ron would be sitting at the head of a long table and their children, all four of them, would be sitting around them. They'd all be laughing together and talking about unimportant things like how school had been and what they were going to do the next day.

But in that dream she hadn't been a young mother. She hadn't been some stupid pregnant seventeen-year-old who'd had to drop out of school to raise her child in poverty.

That was why she had to do what she had to do. But first, she had to tell Ron. He'd probably agree with her about the decision. Ron was as unfit to be a parent as she was, probably even more so.

Hermione waited until that afternoon, when all the classes were over, before she approached Ron. He was sitting in the front of the fireplace, leaning over a piece of parchment and biting his tongue in concentration. She couldn't help but sigh at how cute he looked. So what if Ron had knocked her up? She still loved him.

"Um, Ron?"

He jumped and turned around to smile at her slightly. He'd been a little bit nervous and edgy since he'd found out about the pregnancy.

"Hermione," Ron squeaked jumping up, "I have Quidditch practice right now, I have to go."

Hermione frowned after his retreating figure. He was a lot more nervous than she had first thought. That was okay though, she'd just wait for him to come back to the common room so they could talk.

But when Ron did come back he made up an excuse about being exhausted and went straight up to bed. And for the next few weeks he kept on making up excuses about things he had to do so he didn't have to talk to her. She always let him run away like Voldemort himself was chasing him but after a time it started to become annoying. The Aborting Spell only worked for the first three months of the pregnancy. After that, she would be forced to have the baby. And _that_ couldn't happen.

"Ron!" Hermione said with determination as she walked over to him, "We have to talk!"

"I can't! I have Wizarding Chess Club." He told her as he stood up.

"You had that yesterday." She told him.

"Did I? Oh, I meant to say I have Quidditch Training."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly.

"I'm helping Hagrid look after the new Blast-Ended Shrewts he got." Ron tried.

Hermione shook her head.

"I have detention? Career counseling? Dumbledore needs to see me about some sort of mission? I have Potions tutoring? Too much homework to do? A date?" Ron's eyes suddenly widened, "No! I didn't mean a date. I know I'm dating you."

"You could have fooled me," Hermione snapped, "We haven't had a real conversation since I told you I was pregnant four weeks ago."

Ron flinched at the word 'pregnant' and remained quiet. His reaction prompted her further to tell him about the decision she had come too because it seemed like he really didn't want to deal with the thought of a baby either. They could both abort the baby and finish school and graduate. Hermione could go to university and get a good job and maybe there might even be a chance for her and Ron to continue a relationship. Although she knew not a single day would pass by when she didn't think about the horrible thing she had done.

"I've decided what to do," Hermione said quickly, "I need to tell you because you have a right to know. You can be as involved with my decision as you want but don't try to change my mind because it is made up."

Ron slowly lowered himself back into his seat, having realised that he needed to listen to her.

"There's…there's a spell that I know that will abort the baby. That way, we'll both be able to finish school and have future careers." She said softly, getting straight to the point.

Ron sighed and rubbed his temple as though he had a headache, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

He had reacted just as she knew he would. He didn't want the burden any more than she did.

"Yes."

"Then do it. But I want to be there when you do," He cleared his throat, "I know I haven't really been around and such but I do want to be there for you. I still love you, you know?"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione flung herself on him. How could she not love someone like this?

"So when do you plan to do it?" He wondered as they drew apart and she sat down next to him.

"Not right now because it's Christmas in a few days and it just wouldn't be the right time to do it. When everyone is celebrating and happy. It would be too strange. Too out of place." She told him.

"Yeah, spose it would." He muttered.

At the tone of his voice, Hermione turned around to look at him. He was frowning thoughtfully and seemed to be off in his own little world.

"I should have told you right?" She questioned.

"What?" Ron's head snapped around, "Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm glad you did."

Hermione paused, "And we're still together aren't we?"

Again Ron was staring off into space. He blinked a few times and turned around to smile at her before he leant forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Course we are."

She sighed in relief but noticed that there was something about him that was sending out different signals. She didn't dwell on it however. She had other things to think about.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Yes, I know it is annoyingly short! I'll update tomorrow or the day after with a new chapter to make up for it! Don't be mad at me for what Hermione has decided to do! Things *might* change!

And…wow…the reviews…thanks heaps…you guys are GREAT!

And I still proclaim that this story isn't going to be cliché!


	8. The solution

Oh I'm so sorry if anyone got offended by the last chapter, I myself think abortion is totally immoral but I needed to make it an option to move the plot along the way I wanted…please bear with me!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Eight: The solution

Christmas had come and gone quickly enough but Hermione hadn't enjoyed it at all. She was nearly three months pregnant now and that meant that she had to do the spell soon before it was ineffective and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Ron had disappeared from her side again, just like he had when she had tried to talk to him about what she was planning to do about the baby, and to Hermione it felt like their relationship had transgressed even further than that of platonic friendship.

She was currently sitting in a corner in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny. Well, Ginny was playing. Hermione was staring at the entrance as she waited for Ron to walk through.

"You know," Ginny piped up, "If it's so difficult for you, don't go through with it."

Ginny hadn't been as accepting of Hermione's decision as Ron had. She had yelled and stamped her foot and sulked in an attempt to get Hermione to change her mind but it hadn't worked.

"Don't Ginny. I'm going through with it."

"But why do it if you're finding it so difficult?" Ginny demanded, "And why the hell do you keep staring at the door?"

"I'm waiting for your brother. I need to do the spell either tonight or tomorrow night or it won't work." Hermione replied, ignoring her friends nagging.

"Hermione please don't do it! Please don't. I'll do anything if you don't. I'll be your slave for life." Ginny pleaded. Hermione shook her head and looked down.

"You're going to make me cry Gin."

"Well, good! You cannot go through with this, you know that."

"No, I know that if I don't go through with this then I'm not going to have a future."

Ginny was already fuming, "So you're that selfish are you? You're going to put some stupid scholarship over the life of your own child!"

"It is not a stupid scholarship," Hermione snapped, "It's Sister Salem! You know how big of a deal it is to me. I'm never going to get a chance like that again. But I'll be able to have kids again. It will be a better decision in the long run."

Ginny scowled and Hermione chose to ignore her.

They played quietly for a few more hours before Hermione stood up and sighed heavily.

"I'm going now," She said, "I'm going to go and do it now and get it out of the way."

"Where?" Ginny wondered icily, not meeting her gaze.

"I couldn't do it in my dorm room, someone might walk in and that's all I need," She bit her bottom lip, "I'm going to go to the Room of Requirement. If Ron comes looking for me, tell him I'll be back soon."

Ginny nodded and Hermione set off immediately. She had really wanted Ron to be with her, but his increasing disappearances were sure signs that he had changed his mind and didn't want to be a witness. It made her mad because he had said that he would and now she would have to do it all alone. It made it harder.

"Miss Granger, I was just coming up to see you."

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and smiled at her teacher forcefully. 

Minerva McGonagall had noticed that something had been plaguing the mind of her best student of late and she hopped that the arrival of a package that morning would cheer her up.

"Here," McGonagall held out her hand, "I was owled this early this morning."

Hermione took the package carefully, "What is it Professor?"

"How about you open it and find out for yourself," The teacher's eyes twinkled, "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Hermione nodded slightly in reply and proceeded to make her way to the Room of Requirement, opening the package as she went. As soon as she saw the words _Sister Salem_ printed boldly at the top of some parchment her heartbeat quickened and she tore the package open with refreshed vigor.

Inside she found all sorts of things in relation to her scholarship. There were pictures of the school and information sheets on available classes and clubs she could join. It caused her to smile faintly.

When Hermione reached the Room of Requirement she forgot entirely about her scholarship as she focused on the type of room she would need. It didn't surprise her to see a small wooden oak door materialize before her, nor did it surprise her when she walked through it.

Behind the door was a small area that reminded her of her dormitory room, except that there was only one single bed. A fireplace was submitting large bursts of warmth and Hermione felt comforted by it as she sat on the end of the bed, placing the opened package and its contents beside her.

She didn't know how long she sat staring straight ahead at the wall in front of her. All she knew was that she was quickly brought back to reality when the door to the room swung open.

"What on earth-" She began but stopped when Ron came into view. His face was as red as his hair and he was panting heavily.

"No!" He shouted.

"No what?" Hermione questioned, wishing she could give him a drink. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted some chilled water and glasses and hurried over to get a drink for him. Ron snatched it off of her and drank it greedily.

"No." He said again.

"No _what_?" Hermione said in irritation.

"Don't do the spell," Ron said bluntly, "Don't go through with it."

"Oh Ron."

She sighed and sat back down on the bed. Hermione had feared that he might change his mind like this and try to debate her out of the decision she had made. Ron stood where he was for a moment before he slowly made his way over to her.

"You can't," He said, "It isn't right."

"You didn't think that when I first told you what I was going to do." She pointed out.

"I was still getting over the fact that you were…you know…that thing you are…"

"Pregnant?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that."

"Well I'm saying no to you Ronald Weasley because I have made up my mind and nothing is going to change it!" She snapped.

"I think what I say accounts for something though doesn't it!" Ron demanded.

She couldn't help it when she snorted, "Hardly. You're not the one who's pregnant!"

Ron remained silent and shifted a bit. Hermione could see that he was now focusing on the package contents from Sister Salem on the bed beside her. He bent down and picked up a photo of the university grounds. 

"It's pretty grand." Ron said quietly. Hermione nodded. Sister Salem _was_ a grand university. He should understand why she couldn't give up her opportunity to attend it.

"I can't raise a child now Ron." Hermione told him.

He paused for a moment, "Then don't. I will."

She looked at him shortly and a smile slowly spread across her face before it turned into a chuckle and eventually a laugh.

"What?" Ron frowned, "What is so funny?"

"You…looking…after someone!" Hermione giggled, "It's funny."

"I don't think so. I can do it." He said stubbornly.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Ron, you can't even look after yourself!"

"I can learn."

"No, I don't think so." She shook her head.

Ron scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can. I worked it all out. I'll get a job when I finish school and raise the baby that way. Mum'll help me and it'll all work out." He explained.

"While that is a very thoroughly thought out plan," Hermione said sarcastically, "It wouldn't work."

"It would!" Ron was adamant, "Listen, I know when I say things that they always sound stupid but I really think I could make it work out. You know I could. And with my mum helping and everything…"

"But…but that would mean you wouldn't be able to go to university and your future would be-" She began.

"University? No, I don't think so. That was always going to be you Hermione. Please," He sat down next to her and took her hands in his, "Let me do this."

"But why would you want too?" She shook her head; "It's such a big responsibility and everything."

Ron shrugged and simply said, "It's my kid."

Hermione didn't know why those three words would make her change her mind about what she was going to do, but they did. Even though it would mean quite a bit of contribution on her part too. She'd have to cope with all of the effects of the pregnancy and actually go through with the birth.

"The spell I put on myself," Hermione said suddenly, "The Disattachment Spell. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That you would be doing it alone. I don't feel anything for this baby. And after it is born…when it grows up it won't feel anything for me either."

Ron seemed to consider this but in the end he was still determined.

"I still want to do it. Please don't go through with it."

Hermione nodded and felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She pushed the irrationality of what she was agreeing to out of her mind. Who knew, maybe it would all work out in the end?

She wouldn't have to go through with her abortion, she could still go to Sister Salem and Ron didn't seem to mind that he was going to be raising his own child in about six months time.

All Hermione could hope was that she would handle the pregnancy with as much maturity and calmness as she could muster.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Did anyone see that coming? Ron offering to take care of the kid I mean?

I've tried this before but I really suck at surprises…oh well…

As always, thanks for the reviews!


	9. The signs

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Nine: The signs

"Oh," Hermione moaned, "I am so fat! No, I'm fatter than fat. I'm spawn of fat, I'm fat that was spawned from the greatest of fat and then doubled and tripled in size to become-"

"Even more fat?" Ginny wondered, plopping herself down next to her friend with a large book in her hands.

"Yes," Hermione mumbled, "Why did I ever agree to this?"

She pointed down at her slightly protruding stomach with unreserved disgust.

"Because, you are a good person and it was the right thing to do."

"No," She shook her head, "Because I'm stupid and gullible and your brother can talk me into almost anything."

Ginny grinned, "And you didn't even hear half of what he was going to say."

"What else was he going to convince me to do?" Hermione wondered, sighing heavily.

"Oh, it was only the one thing," Ginny told her, "He wanted you to have to baby, and he was going to raise it if you said you didn't want too and then if you didn't like his idea he was going to suggest that he went to America with you to raise the baby there. And if you did like that then he was going to ask you to marry him."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gaped at her friend.

"Alrighty then," Ginny opened the book she was holding, "I have Concealment Charms, Illusion Charms and Sensitivity Charms but that's about it. I've been trying to find a spell that would reverse that one you put on yourself too but I haven't as yet-"

Hermione stopped thinking about Ron and marriage for the moment and frowned.

"And why would I want the spell reversed?" She demanded.

Ginny gave her a look; "Well I figured that since you're going through with the pregnancy it might be nice if a relationship could be established. Or do you want to have the baby grow up not loving you? And not to mention you not loving it."

"I don't care." Hermione said with a shrug.

"That's not what you truly feel, that's the spell talking!"

"Well it doesn't matter because I've already told you that the spell can't be reversed so forget about it," Hermione scowled, "Now tell me about the spells I can used to hide my stupid stomach."

"Oh! Read about them your bloody self!" Ginny snapped as she stood up and strode out of the room.

"Fine then I will." Hermione muttered in irritation.

This was how things had been recently. She usually ended up fighting with Ginny about one thing or another. Ginny seemed to take Hermione's pregnancy rather personally, which Hermione didn't understand. 

She was four months pregnant and starting to show so it had been impertinent that some spells were found to help hide her appearance because no one but Ron, Ginny and herself knew. She hadn't gotten around to telling Harry yet.

"There's something I could do now," Hermione told herself as she stood up, "Tell Harry."

She quickly put a Concealment Charm on herself before she hurried downstairs. Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizards Chess in a corner and Hermione made her way over to them.

"Hey Hermione." Ron smiled broadly. Things between them had really picked up since the night in the Room of Requirement.

"Shut up Ron, I'm here to talk to Harry."

Well, things _had_ picked up. The problem was that Hermione's temperament had worsened.

"Sure thing," Ron said breezily, "I'll just go and sit by myself in a corner then!"

He stormed away a little huffily and Hermione took his seat, looking directly at Harry. Harry shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" He asked, "I mean, are you mad at me for something, because I didn't _do_ anything."

"I know you didn't do anything," Hermione snapped, "I'm here to tell you something that you don't know about me."

"Oh!" Harry sat back, "_Oh_."

She didn't notice his tone and quickly cleared her throat, unsure of how to start. At least it would be easier telling Harry than it had been to tell Ron.

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

"Get out!" Harry's eyes widened.

"No, I'm being serious. A few months before Christmas Ron and I-"

"I can't believe this! Wow, this is just…wow. I'm shocked. You know what I am? I'm shocked. Really, really shocked."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You already knew, didn't you?"

"What? That you were pregnant?" Harry sighed, "Well, yeah. Ron told me the night you told him. He came up to the dorm room ranting and we talked about it. But he said not to say anything about it until you told me yourself. But-"

"Oh! I can't believe him. He just goes around telling people!"

"Well, he technically only told me. But he also said that I wasn't to tell you that-"

"Why don't I just put a big poster up that says 'Ronald Wealsey and Hermione Granger are having a baby'! Would that make him happy?" Hermione sulked angrily.

"I think you're overreacting. But you have to know that Ron told me that I wasn't supposed to tell you that he told me what you told him, so can you not?" Harry asked.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look and sighed.

"Fine, I won't. But I'm going to glare at him from afar."

They sat in silence for a few moments before both seemed to subconsciously decide to continue the chess game. Harry placed forward a Knight to try and capture Hermione's Queen before he watched it get brutally slaughtered.

"I can't believe it." Harry said quietly.

"Well, you really should know better than to attempt that move." Hermione told him.

"No, I mean that I can't believe you're pregnant," Harry put his head to the side, "What's it feel like?"

"I don't feel anything yet. I'm only four months pregnant."

"Oh," He paused, "You know, I really did think that you would go through with that…abortion thing even if Ron tried to convince you not too."

"I probably should have," Hermione sighed, "It's going to be too much trouble for Ron to raise a child on his own. You know how immature he is. "

Harry grinned, "Well yeah, but he really wants too. He keeps on talking about it you know."

"About what?"

"How he's going to raise the kid. He's planning everything he needs to get and all of that," Harry shook his head, "He'll be able to handle it. Especially with Mrs Weasley helping him."

"Has he written to his mother yet?" Hermione inquired.

"Well," Harry rubbed his chin, "He did. He just hasn't sent the letter. I think he's worried he'll get a Howler. You written to yours?"

"Actually no," Hermione lowered her head, "I think it would be best if I didn't. Despite my misgivings about the baby and Ron raising it…ultimately it will all be finalized without me in the picture. They don't need to know because it won't affect me, and therefore not them."

"Sounds a bit unfair on your part Hermione."

"I don't mind at all," She paused, "Except that there are so many things to think about Harry. I didn't consider everything as much as I should have when I gave into what Ron wanted. I should have thought about how the child is going to be raised without a mother and have a father without a career. It's going to be brought up in an unstable environment!" She bit her bottom lip, "I was so inconsiderate of that, and now it's all I think about in relation to the baby."

"But I thought you weren't attached to it because of that spell you cast?" Harry wondered, before adding quickly, "Ron told me about that too when he was ranting."

"I'm _not_ attached. All I worry about it how I'm going to be fat and in pain. But that doesn't mean I don't think it's wrong for any child to be brought up the way this child will be." She said sadly.

"Well, you won't need to worry about that because you'll be in America, won't you?" A voice said harshly.

Hermione watched Harry lower his eyes to the chessboard and she herself felt her cheeks flush.

"I wasn't trying to offend you Ron." She said.

"Yeah, you were just being practical right?"

His ears had turned pink and the look on his face reminded her of the times when they had gotten into heated arguments.

Hermione didn't say anything until she stood facing him, "Listen, I'm going through with all of this aren't I?"

"Yes you are, but when you're done you're going to be gone." He said angrily.

"That was the deal," Hermione said defensively, "I wasn't going to go through with it otherwise!"

Ron decided to say nothing and sat back down when he had been previously, staring at Harry with a face of stone. She knew he wasn't going to talk to her until he had cooled off.

"Fine Ron, be a child. But this is exactly what I was talking about, wasn't it Harry?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Please keep me out of it." Harry said quietly.

Hermione scowled, "Alright. Fine, I'm going to go. We can all talk later when you are both ready to be my friends again!"

And with that Hermione walked away, back up to her dorm room. She knew she wasn't being fair. It wasn't really her place to put judgement on how her child was going to be raised. Those that knew about the pregnancy also knew that she didn't care what happened to her child.

So many things were going to go unsaid over the next few months, Hermione knew that. Especially where her relationship with Ron was concerned. She didn't know where they stood. Sometimes they had good days and sometimes they had bad days like today. Nothing was ever really discussed. She assumed they were still together, but Ron hadn't kissed her in weeks.

Hermione heard her dorm room door creak open and she turned to find Ginny standing before her, holding a bag.

"I come bearing gifts," Ginny held up the bag, "Chocolates, cakes and sweets. Courtesy of Ginny Wealsey Apologises for Being Rude Incorporated."

Hermione smiled, "Oh Gin, I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

***

"I'm getting fatter every day," Hermione complained, popping some chocolate in her mouth.

"Doesn't stop you from eating though does it?" Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione scowled, "Shut up, I'm eating for two."

"More like ten."

"Shut up!"

Hermione rolled on to her back and sighed. If she raised her head she couldn't see past her stomach. It seemed that six months of pregnancy would do that too you.

"So what's happening with you and my brother?" Ginny wondered as she too helped herself to some chocolate.

"What do you want to know? That we aren't going out anymore? That he hates me while I'm still in love with him? That I can't bring myself to talk to him? Or that he's really a woman?" Hermione asked her, smiling slightly, "Because all but the last one is true."

"Hermione, please," Ginny giggled, "Be serious."

The smile faded from Hermione's face.

"I'm sad to say I actually am."

Ginny didn't reply and for a moment she simply stared at her friend in shock. Hermione knew how she felt. She herself had been shocked beyond belief when Ron had pulled her aside after Transfiguration three days ago.

"Yes Ron, what is it?" Hermione had asked him. It was unusual for him to approach her without Harry by his side. Their relationship was once more transgressed to that of forced politeness.

"I'll just be quick shall I?" Ron gulped, "I…well, I love you…you know that right? Anyway, I still want to raise the kid, I'm still all for it but…you and me are kind of like a broom ride, 'cept that mostly we're tumbling to the ground-"

"Is this you being quick?" She wondered with a smile.

"Well I'm trying-"

"Not very hard but."-

"I think we should stop seeing each other alright? I think we should break up." Ron said quickly.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "But…what? Why? I mean, I know we haven't been at our best lately but that can be fixed and once the baby is born-"

"Nah Hermione," Ron said gently, "You know it'll be too hard with you being in America. And because of that spell you put on yourself, there'll be no need for you to see the baby. I'm sorry."

Hermione had nodded mutely, her eyes filling with tears as he walked away. She had spent the last few days crying compulsively every time she was left alone, as well as crying herself to sleep at night. But she found that it was best to put on a brave face about it. More than anything she didn't want Ron to see how upset she was, for he seemed to be rather fine with it all.

"Ron broke it off a few days ago." Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"The prat!" Ginny's face darkened, "Why did he do it? What did he say?"

"He said he still loves me - but I don't believe that - and since I'm going to Sister Salem a relationship would be too difficult," She sighed, "It's okay though. We hardly had a relationship anyway. It went down hill after the first month."

Ginny observed her friend.

"Do you think everything would still be great if you two had never slept together?"

"I ask myself that everyday," Hermione admitted, "I don't know. It might have stayed the same."

Ginny nodded and ate some more chocolate, "I thought I was pregnant the other day."

"WHAT!" Hermione sat up quickly as she could and gasped at her friend.

"Gotcha!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"That isn't funny!" Hermione sulked as she lay back down.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Ginny put her head to the side, "Do you really love my brother?"

"More than I can express." Hermione said quietly.

"You could always stay you know, here in England. There are plenty of good Universities you could get into." Ginny said softly.

"Gin…" Hermione smiled stiffly, "You know I can't. You know I wouldn't give up Sister Salem."

"Yeah I know," The redhead stood up, "But I had to suggest it anyway."

Hermione nodded at her and rolled on her side, "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I feel like a walk."

"I'd join you but by the time I get to the door you would already have finished it," Hermione joked, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Ginny eyed her carefully, "Listen, don't worry about Ron. He loves you too, I know it. He's just having trouble handling all of this, I don't doubt he'll have trouble accepting all of it until he holds the baby in his arms. See you!"

Ginny disappeared from sight and Hermione ate the rest of the chocolate greedily while she thought about what her friend had said.

She was having trouble handling everything as well. She was giving birth in three months, she had her exams in a little over two and then she was going to have to say goodbye to her friends and family while she went to America in nearly four.

Hermione frowned. Would everything really have been different if she and Ron hadn't slept together? It would do no good to worry about that now. More importantly, would she be able to get over Ron and carry on with her life?

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Something is up with my computer…it keeps putting a dash every time I press enter and…well, nevermind, sorry it took so long to post!

I'll just say a few things…

The students are in their seventh year, in case no one had guessed, and there is NO way for the Disattachment spell to be reversed. But if you hold your breath (not REALLY) and wait then you'll see that something will be done that kind of…fixes things slightly…you'll see…

NEXT: THE BIRTH

****

THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT!


	10. The birth

Well…this is a quick update because I've had a bit of spare time on my hands! The chapter is a little short, so sorry about that!

****

Disclaimer: Nope, most definitely don't own Harry Potter

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Ten: The birth

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione implored Harry as they exited the Great Hall, "I mean, I know it wasn't easy but compared to the other exams we've had…"

Harry sped up a little and walked ahead, which irritated her immediately. She had complained to him enough for him to know that pregnant women couldn't run!

"Harry! Harry stop! I can't…you know that! Slow down!" She shouted. Harry sighed and froze in his tracks.

"Don't talk to me about the exams okay?" He snapped, "I still have one left and unlike you I'm stressed as anything!"

"Oh, think you're unique do you?" Hermione wondered, "Well I'm going to inform you that I am quite stressed out and I have three exams left, so it'll do you good not to jump down my throat because I'm in the same boat as you."

"Fine, but do you have to talk about it?" He muttered.

"Well yes, I do. It helps me to calm…"

Hermione trailed off as Ron ambled over looking utterly forlorn. She glanced at Harry saying; "I'll see you later."

"What?" Harry frowned and then spotted Ron too, "Oh, right. Fine then."

Harry didn't like how things had turned out between his two best friends. He didn't doubt for a moment that they still liked each other but it didn't seem to matter because they didn't sit down and talk. He knew if they did that it would solve most of their problems, but he wasn't going to push.

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked, noting the bitter look on Ron's face as he gazed after Hermione's retreating figure.

"I just failed that exam," Ron moaned, "I've failed them all so far, I just know it!"

"I'm right there with you mate," Harry grinned, "But cheer up, there's only one left-"

Hermione wobbled away, the sound of Harry's voice comforting Ron growing increasingly distant. She didn't know why she ran at the sight of Ron. She supposed she was scared. Scared that she would break down if their eyes met and beg him to take her back, because she loved him. But she was more afraid that he might reject her; so she stayed silent and never met his gaze.

Hermione smiled thankfully as she stepped inside the warm common room. It may be warm outside but the inside the stone castle walls it was always cold.

"Hermione!" Ginny spotted her and hurried over, "How did you go?"

"Why aren't you in class?" Hermione demanded.

"I have a cold." Ginny replied with a sniff.

Her friend gave her an appraising look.

"Well okay I don't," Ginny grinned, "But I had to hand in an assignment today that I hadn't finished so I'm just taking the day off to finish it."

Hermione snorted in disgust and sat herself down in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. Ginny joined her.

"I love you during exams, you're like a ray of sunshine."

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, "I'm just stressed out. I've still got Arithmancy and Transfiguration to get through. Plus Ancient Runes which I'm sure I'm going to…AH!"

She jumped and placed both hands on her invisible stomach.

"What? What is it? Is it the baby? Is it okay? Did your water break?"

Hermione sighed in relief and relaxed back into the seat.

"It's nothing," She said consolingly, "It just kicked, that's all."

"Wow." Ginny said softly, groping for Hermione's stomach. It took her a few moments to find it because a Concealment Charm had hid the pregnancy entirely from sight.

"Is the baby kicking now?" Ginny wondered, somewhat hysterically as she moved her hands over her friend's stomach.

"Yes, just there, no! Move your hand a bit to the left, up, up, UP Ginny-"

"What the ruddy hell are you two doing?"

Ginny and Hermione froze and slowly Ginny pulled her hands back into her lap.

"Hey Dean." She said sweetly.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Hey yourself. What are you doing? Waving your hands over her lap like that? I dunno what to make of it."

"There's nothing to make of it, dear," Ginny stood up," Come on, do you need some help studying for any exams?"

"No, I'm fine-" Dean suddenly grinned, "_Oh_. Yeah, alright then."

Ginny wiggled her fingers at Hermione in farewell as she followed Dean up the staircase towards the boys' dormitories. As they disappeared from sight the baby kicked again. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she knew exactly what 'studying' between a couple meant.

***

"Fifteen more minutes." The supervising Wizard shouted around the Great Hall.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, her heart beating fast as she observed her Ancient Runes exam paper. She certainly hadn't gone into enough detail about Oswald Bottombloom's views on Anglo Saxon Art and the last question on her exam was troubling.

"_Describe the multiple interpretations of the mound and stones of Newgrange_…" She muttered under her breath, "What on earth?"

"Ten more minutes."

Hermione felt like she might cry. She couldn't concentrate, her back was sore and she had been experiencing cramps for the last ten minutes. It was the baby's fault, she thought unfairly. She had been tossing and turning all night because of it, unable to sleep because she was so uncomfortable. And to think, she still had another month to go, exactly to the day. Being eight months pregnant was no joy, especially of late. Her bloody bladder needed to be emptied _much_ too often for her liking.

Suddenly something popped into Hermione's head. Eight months…to the day…

The mound and stones of Newgrange formed a calendar! The oldest one is history. She placed her quill to the parchment and began scribbling away furiously.

"Finish up now, there's only a few minutes left -"

Hermione started writing faster, she just had one sentence to add and her answer would be complete.

"The mound and stones of Newgrange is a mysterious wonder of the world that precedes even the Stonehenge-" She stopped and dropped her quill on the desk, her eyes widening.

Hermione glanced down and flushed immediately.

"Oh Merlin," She gasped, "I've wet myself during exams."

But a sharp pain made her eyes widen even more so that she somewhat resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"MERLIN!" She yelled in pain, "I'M GOING INTO LABOUR DURING EXAMS!"

"I beg your pardon miss!" The supervisor snapped, "There is still a little over a minute left before this exam is over!"

Hermione clenched her teeth and glared at him while a few students turned around to observe them.

"I'm. Having. A. Baby." She managed to ground out.

"Ho!" The supervisor now laughed, "That's a new one! You don't even look a little pregnant. What is it really? Stress?"

"I'll give you stress if you don't get me some help!" Hermione bellowed. The rest of the Ancient Runes students had abandoned their exams and had their eyes glued on Hermione.

"Well the exam is over now miss, you don't need to worry," The supervisor shook his head, "There's no need to make a scene."

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she removed her wand form her robe pocket and waved it over her stomach, revealing what she desperately wanted to keep hidden.

All those around her gasped and the supervisor gaped.

"Get me help!" Hermione demanded, clutching her stomach in pain. No one moved and all of a sudden the Hall filled with whispers.

"Ohmigod! She's-"

"_Hermione Granger_? Pregnant?"

"How would she-"

"I can't believe this-"

"But _it's_ Hermione Granger!"

"Yes it _is_ Hermione Granger," Hermione said, sounding fathomable, "And she needs help!"

At the tone of her voice the supervisor rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her before he practically dragged her from the hall.

"What is this?" Professor McGonagall inquired as she met them outside the Great Hall doors. She cast a perplexed look at her whimpering student and then turned to the exam supervisor.

"She's going into labour!" His face was white, "In exams!"

"Labour?" McGonagall laughed sharply, "No she is not. I have had Miss Granger present in my class all year and she has shown no sign at all of being pregnant. It must be a Augmentation Hex or something of the sort."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked in the face of her Head of House.

"I'm sorry Professor," She said, grimacing, "But I am."

McGonagall pursed her lips and the colour slowly drained from her face, "Very well then. Come with me."

***

"Oh! OH! Hermione!" Ginny hurried into the Hospital Wing and immediately made her way over to her friend, "I came the moment I heard! How are you?"

"AaaagggGGHHH!" Hermione screamed, "Make it stop!"

"I wish I could," Ginny's face was stricken, "It's okay. It'll be alright."

"How can you say that?" Hermione moaned, "You aren't the one giving birth!"

Ginny bit her bottom lip and turned around to observe the conversation in the corner of the room between McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey.

"I haven't seen her once for a check up!" Madam Pompfrey said sharply, "Merlin knows what could have happened to her or the child! _Merlin knows_!"

"I understand Poppy, but it's too late to consider that. Do you have the equipment for a procedure like this?" McGonagall wondered.

"I do," Madam Pompfrey shook her head, "This is horrible! There hasn't been a teenage birth here in nearly fifteen years! What's to become of these children?"

McGonagall could only shake her head and shrug.

"Will someone do something?" Ginny demanded of them. The two older women turned around and hurried over.

"How is it dear?" Madam Pompfrey asked Hermione, her tone gentle.

"I feel like my insides are being ripped apart by lots of tiny people with pitchforks," Hermione growled, "And I want to die!"

"Very good, very good…" Mumbled Madam Pompfrey as she scurried away.

McGonagall frowned, "I wonder Miss Granger how this has come about-"

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both ran into the Hospital Wing hurriedly and somehow managed to fall over each other.

Ron jumped up first, "I just heard-"

"-are you alright?" Harry finished as he too jumped up.

Hermione wondered how people could be so stupid. Why was everyone asking her if she was alright? Of course she wasn't! There were tiny people with pitchforks inside her!

She went to reply and instead only managed to scream in pain.

Ron's face was white, "Oh…er…um…"

"Maybe we should sit away?" Harry said as he gulped. Hermione screamed again and her friends placed themselves on some seats down the other end of the room.

Madam Pompfrey had returned and was holding a goblet to Hermione's lips.

"You're too young dear," She said, "You're too you for this. Here, drink up. It'll stop the pain but you're going to feel exceptionally drowsy…"

Hermione drank from the goblet and thankfully felt the pain subside. The faces around her blurred and she couldn't distinguish who was who.

"Alright…Push!" A voice commanded. Hermione blinked sleepily but obeyed, not really knowing what she was doing.

Over the next few hours, Ginny couldn't decide what had made her more anxious. Her friend screaming in pain or her friend lying back looking much too comfortable to be giving birth. Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers and shared a worried look with Ron on the other side of the room.

"Alright," Madam Pompfrey said encouragingly, "Alright, good girl! There we go…it's out! Oh…it's a boy!"

Ginny gazed across at her brother again and smiled slightly at the lopsided grin that was forming on his face. Ginny watched as the baby was wrapped in a small white blanket and then given to McGonagall to hold. The Professor looked horrified for a moment before her expression softened as she gazed down at the tiny figure.

"Okay dear, just a little bit further," Madam Pompfrey commanded as she turned back to Hermione, "Push! Push!"

"What?" Ginny's head snapped around to gape at the nurse, "Isn't she done yet?"

"There's another one! Come on dear! Push!"

"Twins?" Ginny uttered aloud. Everyone else was just as surprised.

"Oh, she's falling into unconsciousness. The Potion was too strong!" Madam Pompfrey said worriedly, "Come on and push girl! For Merlin's sake! There you go…would you look at that? This one's a girl."

She took a few steps back and wrapped a small baby in a blanket just as she had previously done before she handed it over to Ginny. Hermione let out a little sigh and closed her eyes, refraining from opening them again.

"Oh Ron," Ginny gushed as her brother returned to their end of the room, "She's absolutely beautiful. And look! Red hair! They both have red hair!"

"I suppose I wouldn't be wrong in suggesting you were the father Mister Weasley?" McGonagall wondered sternly, interrupting what could have been a glorious moment.

"Yeah I am." Said Ron distractedly as he took his son in his arms.

"I hope you understand the seriousness of the predicament you have found yourself in?" She continued, "I'm not sure if you are aware of it but Miss Granger had won herself a scholarship to the University of Sister Salem in America and-"

"What do you mean 'had'?" Ginny wondered, trying to stop the lecture.

"I mean 'had' as in past tense Miss Weasley, exactly as I mean it to be stated."

"No," Harry piped up; "She's still going to Sister Salem."

McGonagall was glaring, "Unless you are unaware Mister Potter, and I doubt you are, Miss Granger has two infants to care for which is why she cannot-"

"She's not caring for them," Ron said softly, "I am."

"_You_?"

The teacher couldn't have looked more surprised in Ginny's opinion.

"Yes me," Ron looked up, "It's all planned Professor McGonagall. My mother's waiting for me to owl her if she's needed and she says she'll come immediately. Everything's been set up at my home. It's all arranged."

McGonagall didn't know what to say so she asked "And what of Miss Granger?"

Ron couldn't help scowling, "Miss Granger is going to go to Sister Salem, and I'm going to go home with my kids as soon as possible."

"Surely she's going to see the infants?" McGonagall exclaimed, looking between all three students.

Harry and Ginny remained quiet and Ron spoke again.

"No she isn't. She wouldn't want to," His ears had turned red, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and owl my mother. Gin, Harry, can you look after these two please?"

He handed his newborn son over to Harry who took him without hesitation and watched with restrained emotion as his best friend walked steadily out of the room.

"Maybe she can see them," Ginny whispered hopefully, "If she wakes up before Ron leaves."

"I doubt that dear," Madam Pompfrey said from the side, "The Potion I gave her will leave her in a deep sleep for the next three or four days. It had to be strong, to stop all of the pain."

Ginny looked down at her niece and over at her nephew before finally her gaze lingered on Hermione's sleeping figure. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh it's so unfair, if only she hadn't cast that stupid spell!"

The adults in the room exchanged glances and pretended not to hear. They were still ultimately shocked about the surprise pregnancy, birth and arrangements that had been made by Mister Weasley, who himself was a child. Both women excused themselves; McGonagall to inform Dumbledore about the recent proceedings and Madam Pompfrey to a corner of the room where she could keep an eye on the newborn infants and mix up some ailments for the young mother.

"Maybe," Said Harry slowly, "Maybe it's for the best."

"Of course it isn't you dunderhead!" Ginny snapped.

"No, no listen Ginny! The spell won't let her love them right? And they won't love her back. So there wouldn't be any point at all in showing her…or telling her really."

"Telling her what?" Ginny asked pointedly, "What are you trying to say?"

"Don't tell her she had twins."

Ginny gasped, "Harry Potter! I cannot believe I ever liked you! How can you even _suggest_ that!"

"Because," Harry frowned at her, "What's the point? It will only complicate things. Think about it. See how much one kid complicated things? Imagine how much two kids would!"

Ginny remained silent as she contemplated what he had said. There were faults in it, most definitely, but there was also much merit.

"I must be as stupid as you," She said harshly, "Because I'm going to agree, even if it is terribly unfair to Hermione."

Harry scowled at her comment, "Don't be like that. You know Hermione wouldn't care."

"You don't know that!" Ginny shouted loyally, regretting it immediately as both babies began to cry. Madam Pompfrey made her way over and took the infants from them.

"I'll take them, you two go off to bed," She told them, "It's been a trying afternoon for everyone and I'm the expert where care is concerned. So go on, off with you now!"

Ginny nodded while Harry exited the Hospital Wing in somewhat of an irritated hurry.

Ginny went to follow but something stopped her and she traced her steps back to her friend's bed.

"Hermione," She said softly, grabbing her hand as she had done earlier, "Hi. You did good you know. You have two beautiful kids. I'm so sorry you won't get to see them, or know them. I'll…I'll see you when you wake up. We'll catch the train back together alright?"

Ginny left after that, unable to stop herself from crying. But she didn't really mind. Instead she hoped that she was crying tears that Hermione might have cried as well, had she been fit too. Who knew really, maybe things would change.

****

~~!!!~~

A/N: Did anyone see twins coming? I'm still trying to surprise you guys!

For everyone who seems a little worried about how Ron and Hermione are acting…don't worry! They're meant to be together!

Thanks so so so so much to everyone who reviewed! It's awesome!

NEXT: THE AFTERMATH


	11. The aftermath

Here's yet ANOTHER chapter! It doesn't have Ron in it and it's mainly Ginny and Hermione talking things through…although someone DOES get pregnant…

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! Wish I did…

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Eleven: The aftermath

"You know," Said Hermione slowly as she gazed at the passing scenery from the Hogwarts Express window, "I really don't feel like I've given birth. If you tell me about this whole thing in ten years time I'll probably laugh at it like it was some silly childhood thing I couldn't remember doing."

Ginny looked up at her friend and sighed. Hermione was back to normal. Well, as normal as she had been beforehand. She wasn't temperamental and she wasn't all over the place. She was together and calm.

"I hope you don't do that," Ginny said roughly, "I hope in fact that you change your mind and decide to make your children a part of your life!"

"Children?"

"I meant to say child."

"Oh," Hermione continued to stare out of the window, "Well you know that there would be no point. That spell and all…"

She trailed off, knowing that she didn't need to go over it because the topic of the Disattachment Spell had been done to death.

"You seem a bit distant." Ginny pointed out.

"Do I?" Hermione shrugged, "That will just be the potion Madam Pompfrey gave me. I'll tell you what; it was strange wake up and discover that I'd been asleep for four days. It took me two days to get all of my strength back."

"I know, I sat by your bed everyday."

Hermione smiled softly at her Ginny, grateful for the great friendship they shared. She wouldn't have been able to handle her final year without her.

"It's going to be scary starting university without you."

"Don't," Ginny warned, glaring slightly, "Don't you dare start! If you bloody start, I'll bloody curse you! You aren't saying bloody goodbye and getting sentimental on me now cos I'll bloody cry."

"Or just bloody swear a lot."

"That too!"

"You sound like Ron."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ginny said happily, "I could not be more proud of my brother. Taking care of his kid the way he his."

Hermione gritted her teeth. She didn't mind talking about the birth really, but Ginny just kept bringing up her child!

"We'll get it out of the way shall we Gin?" Hermione asked, "What is it about my child that you think I should know? Was it healthy? What did it look like? How much did it weigh?"

"I…" Ginny frowned, "I wasn't saying you had…I don't want you to think that I'm trying to force this stuff on you…"

"I know you want that spell to be reversed like that!" Hermione clicked her fingers, "And have me run to your brother ready to raise the baby with him. But it isn't going to happen. I've said it already, I'm sorry. Please don't keep getting so worked up about it."

"You could at least pretend you're interested." Ginny pouted, looking remarkably like a five-year-old.

"I'm not going to be fake," Hermione said mildly, "But I would like to know some things."

"Ask away."

"How is Ron going to afford to look after it and," She paused, "Where is he going to look after it. Because I'm going to look for a job the moment I get to America and send half my pay check over."

"You don't have to do that," Ginny started, "You don't even love the-"

"Whether I love my child or not is of no importance," Hermione said, wincing at how cold her words sounded, "It is still my responsibility."

"Right, well. Firstly, Ron borrowed a few thousand galleons off of Fred and George to get him started and prepared for everything," Ginny said, "They were actually quite thrilled about it. Couldn't believe they're finally Uncle's, they're completely over the moon. Although they really did think that it'd be Bill or Charlie who'd do the honors-"

Hermione laughed, "I've always liked your family, nearly as much as my own! No doubt…no doubt they all hate me now."

Ginny paused, choosing her words carefully.

"No," She said, "No, they don't hate you. I can't see them every really hating you. They're just mad. Mum mostly."

"And Ron?"

"Ron's not mad, not really. I think he's more hurt than anything. He just doesn't understand why you can't give up on Sister Salem and work it out with him."

"He _knows_ about the spell-"

"I know Hermione, he just doesn't understand."

"And _he_ broke up with _me_!"

"Yeah well," Ginny half grinned, "You were pretty impossible. From day one of your pregnancy. Males aren't made for emotional angst like that, especially Ron."

"But he said it was because I was going to Sister Salem. That was reason he gave me." Hermione said in confusion.

"Maybe he thought you would change your mind if he said it was over. I don't doubt that he truly thought you would choose him over university," She nodded knowingly, "And plus, it's not like he could actually say you were driving him mad with your moodiness could he? You'd go loony!"

"You're extremely intuitive for a sixteen year old, you know that?"

Ginny flipped her hair back; "Oh I know it. Indeed, I do."

"And where am I to mail half of my paycheck?" Hermione wondered, realizing that her second question still hadn't been answered.

"The Burrow. Where else would he be?"

"I suppose."

The train ride was considerably quiet without Harry and Ron's presence, Hermione noted. Usually it was Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna Lovegood and herself sitting together in one compartment. But Ron, as she had been told, was at the Burrow and Harry had no doubt accompanied him because she hadn't seen the Boy-Who-Lived at all since that night in the Hospital Wing. Neville wasn't at school anymore; he hadn't been since the Final Battle. And Luna Lovegood had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione inquired just as the train was slowing down, signifying its arrival into Platform 9 ¾.

"You notice she isn't with us now?" Ginny demanded.

"No, I just didn't wonder about it until now."

"Her father heard about some sort of Wiggly-Woggly Wibblebock being spotted in some foreign country so he's whisked her off there."

Hermione giggled as she grabbed her trunk, "Wiggly-Woggly Wibblebock?"

"Oh I don't know!" Ginny cried in exasperation as she struggled with her own trunk.

"Here," Hermione raised her wand, "_Locomotor Trunks_!"

Both cases rose in the air and Hermione guided them outside the train. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief and followed her friend, basking in the joy of not having to drag something half of her weight around for ten minutes.

"Hey Mudblood!" Came a voice from behind them belonging to no other that that of Draco Malfoy, "Heard you had a baby with Weasley! What were you trying to do, make the bloodline more pure?"

"Ignore it." Ginny told her, rolling her eyes.

"How will you ever feed it?" Draco shouted, "Because even the amount of money you have couldn't make up for how poor the Weasley's are!"

Ginny's eye twitched.

"Hey…hey Mudblood," Draco shouted again, "What did it look like? A cross between a weasel and a beaver? Is that what it looked like?"

"A beaver?" Hermione whispered to Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"I think he's trying to make fun of your teeth, or you know, the teeth you used to have."

"Oh."

"Hey, hey Mudblood! Was the kid _cute_? Why aren't you carrying it around now? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of it? Aren't you supposed to be watching it's every, pathetic twitchy little-"

"Yes she is actually Malfoy. And to answer your question, the baby is absolutely adorable," Ginny snapped, turning around, "But of course, I don't doubt that the one you have will be even more beautiful!"

Draco sneered at her, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means this," Ginny raised her wand, "_Polaté Zygoté_!"

A small wisp of yellow smoke seemed to bloom from Ginny's wand before it dissolved into the air. Hermione didn't know what to think but Draco started laughing.

"Pathetic spell Weasley!" He mocked, "Just like your family."

Ginny, strangely, didn't react to his comment and instead grabbed her friends arm and proceeded to walk along the platform, following the direction of their levitating trunks.

"Gin?" Hermione asked worriedly, "What happened? Why didn't the spell work?"

"Oh it worked," Ginny said with a smile, "That's just what happens."

"Okay. And what does the spell do?"

Ginny's smile grew even wider, "Draco will see in about three months when he starts to show. After he's experienced the motion sickness, the cramps, the-"

"You made him pregnant!" Hermione gasped.

"Yup," Ginny beamed, "I found that spell one day in an old book in the library and I just couldn't help revising it because it all just seemed so hilarious."

Hermione was speechless. What was one to think when one's friend cast a spell to make a male enemy pregnant?

One was to think it was genius.

"Oh you're so smart! I wish I got to see his reaction when he realizes he has to give birth. But what if he gets rid of it?"

"I doubt he will. He doesn't think the spell worked and he won't start showing until his third month, in _which case_ he'll probably think he's just gained weight so then he might not even realise until he's about five months, in _which case_ it's too late to get an abortion or something." Ginny took a deep breath.

"The chances of that happening are kind of slim Ginny."

"Oh don't be a kill-joy," Pouted Ginny, "It puts a smile on my face!"

Hermione couldn't argue, it put a smile on hers too. She suddenly spotted her parents in the crowd waving over at her and grinned back, tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't realised how much she had missed them!

"There are my Mum and Dad," Hermione told Ginny, "I think I'd better go now and avoid a confrontation with your Mum…you know."

"Oh believe me, I know," Ginny said hugging her, "But whatever her mood, I'm still going to come and see you off tomorrow. I'm glad you aren't going by Floo."

"I wish I was, I hate flying," Said Hermione with a slight smile, "But my parents want a formal goodbye. I'm not complaining that much however because I'll get a proper goodbye from you too!"

Ginny pulled away and tried to hide her sadness. It didn't seem right for her be down when Hermione was so obviously excited and happy.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow them." She said quietly.

"Yes! Tomorrow," Hermione gushed, "Oh Merlin, can you believe I'm leaving for Sister Salem tomorrow?"

"It's going to be great." Ginny told her encouragingly.

"I know. Oh Gin, I know! I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione hugged her one more time before she turned and dragged her trunk over to her parents as quickly as she could.

Ginny closed her eyes and shook head. Sister Salem…really! Didn't Hermione realise that she had two things better than Sister Salem right here in England? Well no, of course she didn't. Because she didn't know.

"And she wouldn't even care anyway." Ginny muttered to herself as she spotted her own parents and made her way over to them.

***

"Clean underwear," Mrs Granger said firmly, "I cannot even begin to emphasize that enough! Clean underwear! Always, Hermione, always."

"Yes Mum," Hermione said grinning, "Thank you for that extremely useful information. I'll take it to my grave."

Mrs Granger shook her head, "You cheeky madam."

"Brush your teeth after every meal," Mr Granger added, "Now that, my dear, you can honestly take to your grave."

Hermione hugged both of her parents, not even bothering to hold back her tears. She was going to miss them immensely.

"Why do you have to go now?" Mrs Granger sobbed, "Why can't they wait to settle you in until after the holidays?"

"Now dear," Said Mr Granger consolingly, "We've talked about this. The ways and standards of Sassy Salem-"

"Sister Salem, Dad." Hermione said helpfully.

"Oh, right. The ways and standards of _Sister_ Salem are not for us to judge or insult. It's a very good university and we should be supporting Hermione with every ounce of our being." He finished sternly.

Hermione grinned; her father took the scholarship even more seriously than she did, even if he couldn't remember the name of the university.

"Flight's boarding!" Said Mrs Granger through tears, having heard the announcement, "Hurry up!"

Hermione nodded and hitched her carry bag over her shoulder, casting several quick glances around the airport before she was enveloped in yet another hug. There was no sign of Ginny anywhere. Or Harry. Or Ron. But then again, she didn't really expect Ron to show up.

"She can't board the flight if you won't let go of her dear." Mr Granger said gently, prying his wife away.

"Oh my baby." Mrs Granger cried.

"I love you both and I'll be seeing you on the holidays!" Hermione told them as she backed away, "And I'll write as often as I can! Bye!"

"Love you!" Her parents cried together.

Hermione turned towards the male hostess and handed him her ticket.

"Hermione! Wait!"

Her heart stopped. The person who had called out her name had a decidedly masculine voice.

"Ron?" She said hopefully, turning around.

"We've been through this," The person said with a grin, "Its Harry. Har-ry."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said hugging him, "I'm going to miss you! Thank you for coming to say goodbye!"

"And what about me?" Ginny wondered, joining them, "I'm the one that had to tell him where to go, he didn't have a clue! The rumor about which sex knows directions better is entirely wrong!"

"I would have found her somehow." Harry mumbled.

"Ginny!" Hermione hugged her now, fresh tears running down her face. She was going to miss her friends more than anything else.

"Yeah…" Ginny didn't seem sure of what to say and there were tears in her own eyes.

"I'll write to you both as often as I can," Hermione promised, "And they'll be visits, don't forget that! I won't be able to handle it all if I don't get to see you both at times."

Ginny was shaking but she nodded, wiping furiously at her tears. Harry looked entirely uncomfortable amongst the two crying girls but he managed to smile.

"Of course we'll be seeing you," He said, "And writing. You just make sure you do well and make us proud like you always have! Oh Merlin, I sounded like your parent then didn't I?"

"Miss," The flight attendant interrupted, "You really need to board the plane now."

Ginny wailed as he said this and flung herself on Hermione.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Oh Gin." Was all Hermione managed to say as she was having trouble speaking because her throat had constricted. She took a few steps back from them to memorise her two friends for a moment before she gave Ginny a final hug and kissed Harry on the cheek. She turned and made her way down the boarding area towards the plane.

"I'll owl you immediately." She called before she disappeared from sight.

Ginny sobbed even more as her friend vanished from her view and Harry awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Ron didn't even say goodbye." Ginny said as she dried her face.

"He did want to Gin," Harry told her, "He really did. He was nearly crying himself when I told him why I had to leave him for a bit. He didn't remember it was today she was leaving."

"We'll have to sort them both out one day!" Ginny said determinedly before she spun around and marched away. Harry sighed and followed her, knowing that what she said was true.

"Would you like a tissue?" A flight attendant asked Hermione kindly. Hermione sniffed and nodded.

She took a deep shuddery breath and tried to ignore her aching heart. She had really, really wanted Ron to come and see her off. Maybe even sweep her off her feet and take her back to The Burrow, all the while confessing his undying love for her. Merlin knows she would have let him!

"Maybe it's best he didn't come then." Hermione said to herself quietly as the plane began to take off.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Yes well…that was a bit boring I'll admit but I had to get the 'talking' thing out of the way sooner or later! My apologies!

And Yippee! The twins were a surprise. I just couldn't see it any other way…

Thanks so much for the reviews! They were so nice I decided to update earlier! Keep em coming!

****

NEXT: THE UNIVERSITY


	12. The graduate

Okay, sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. I've been incredibly LAZY. Which shouldn't be the case because I'm back at school…

Anyway, here is another chapter. Now, I've kind of space jumped here ten years into the future but that was because I didn't want you guys to suffer through a few chapters of Hermione being lonely and sad and depressed…because that would have bored the heck out of both of us!

ENJOY!

****

Disclaimer: There's only one person who owns all this (such as the extract from the Goblet of Fire)…and it isn't me!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Twelve: The graduate

**__**

10 years later...

"I don't think I've ever taught such a remarkable young lady! You're going places, Hermione. Good luck with whatever you choose to do in life. I know you'll go far." Her Professor praised, looking at her as proudly as any parent would as he handed her a diploma; Her M.G. ( Magical Grant) in Advanced Arithmancy.

Hermione looked at the piece of paper in her hand, smiling happily as she made her way back to the seat between her parents. Her Mum was crying hysterically and her Dad was smiling broadly.

"You little genius," He said, "I couldn't be more excited if you were my own child."

Hermione beamed, not even bothering to correct him.

"I hope," Mrs Granger sniffed, "That this means you're coming home?"

Mr Granger looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Dear, we discussed this. And the outcome of the discussion was that we weren't to mention _that_ until after the ceremony."

Mrs Granger looked away and wiped her face briskly, nodding slightly. Hermione watched her parents with fading joy. What her mother had just asked was something that Hermione wasn't even sure of.

She hadn't been to England in the tens years since she'd left it, despite the ferocious promises that she had made to her friends and parents that she would visit on holidays.

Something always seemed to come up that stopped her from fulfilling those promises. Be it extra credit work or additional assignments.

Contact with her friends had been very consistent at first, but eventually in the end it had wavered and lessened. Hermione was still in touch with Harry and Ginny but the owls passed between her and each of them verged on only half a dozen per year. Even contact with her parents was miniscule. She only saw them when _they_ made the effort to come to America to see her.

For Hermione, it was a difficult decision. Should she stay in America, which she had grown to love and where she had lived for the past tens years, or should she go back to England, to the life she had left behind?

"Come on dear," Her mother said, jerking her from her thoughts, "It's over now. You're father want's to take you out to dinner to celebrate."

***

"It's been very lonely without you, you know," Her mother told her, during dinner that night, "Your father and I have really missed you."

Hermione smiled at her; "I've missed you both too."

"Will you come back?" Mrs Granger asked quietly.

"I'll see Mum."

"Because I don't know what's keeping you _here_," Mrs Granger continued, lowering her voice, "I don't like this country."

Hermione sighed.

"I like it here, it's rather nice and quiet."

"What about your friends back home?"

"What about them?" Hermione asked, "I have friends here as well!"

That wasn't exactly true. Hermione had been dubbed the 'Scholarship Student' since the other university students had found out how she had managed to get into Sister Salem. They were of a higher class than Hermione, and not one social occasion had passed in which she had been invited.

"What is it you're hiding from, dear?" Mrs Granger suddenly asked.

"What? I'm not hiding from anything Mum!" Hermione frowned.

"Now, now, don't lie to me," Her mother said sternly, "Is there something terrible in England you don't want to go back to? Did you have a row with one of your friends?"

Hermione shook her head, raising her drink to her lips.

"Is it…is it about the…" Mrs Granger bit her bottom lip and suddenly looked as though she wanted to stop talking, "The baby…perhaps?"

Hermione gagged and sprayed her drink all over the table.

"What?"

"Nothing, dear. Nothing."

"No Mum! What?"

"Oh," Her mother closed her eyes, "I promised him. I said I wouldn't say anything. Don't be mad with me, dear! Please don't. I just want you to come back home so badly-"

"Promised who, what? Tell me." Hermione pleaded.

Mrs Granger was hesitant, "Ronald Weasley dear. He…he came to us a while back, not long after you'd left in fact, and he told us about…well what happened at the end of your final year. He thought it was our right to know we had…some…I mean _a_ grandchild…but he made me promise not to tell you we knew. He said you…you wouldn't appreciate it."

"Appreciate it?" Hermione said through gritted teeth, "Appreciate it? Of course I wouldn't! The deal was for him to take the baby and raise it himself so I wouldn't have to do anything, or get you and Dad involved. I don't _believe_ him!"

"Oh don't be mad! Your father and I are very glad he told us!"

"Well, I'm not! It was all easily worked out, now that he's told you it has made it difficult!"

"No," Mrs Granger corrected, "Nothing's been made difficult at all. He told us years ago and we're _very glad_ he did. Were…were you ever going too?"

Hermione avoided her mother's gaze; "No…I don't think I would have."

They sat in silence for a moment, Hermione in shock and her mother looking worried, before a loud shout erupted from the bar.

"That's her!" Mr Granger bellowed, pointing over at Hermione, "The one with the frizzy wig! That's my daughter! Just graduated she did…oh, I told you? Well did I tell you she's a genius? Oh, I did eh? Hmm…"

"Perhaps we should get your father and take him back to the motel?" Her mother wondered, smiling ruefully.

Hermione nodded and together they heaved Mr Granger back to the Howdy Rowdy Inn, where all three were staying.

***

That night, Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep. She wasn't having a nightmare; it was some sort of dream. A memory.

She was sitting in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, looking over at Harry and Ron. Only, they were very young.

Dumbledore was standing behind the middle of the staff table at the front of the hall and he was addressing every student present.

"Remember Cedric," Dumbledore's voice said dreamily, as though far away, "Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy…"

Hermione sat up in bed with a start, fresh tears clinging to her eyelashes and cheeks. She had remembered the end of her forth year at Hogwarts after Cedric Diggory had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. It wasn't a nice memory.

Hermione kicked back her bed covers and made her way over to the window of the small room she was staying in. It conjoined with her parents' room next door, so she was careful to remain quiet.

"Why did I remember that?" She wondered absently, opening the window for some fresh air. A cool breeze swept into the room and Hermione frowned as she realised something.

__

She had done what was easy in life.

She had left England, Ron, her baby, Harry, Ginny and her parents…because it had been easy to do so. To stay and attend a local university, helping Ron to raise a baby she didn't love and give up her dream of attending Sister Salem would have been the hard thing to do.

"But it would have been _right_." Hermione muttered to herself.

She felt so guilty at that moment as she ran through everything she had to done in the past ten years. It had all been for herself. But maybe, just _maybe_, there was still a chance left to fix things.

Without even realizing what she was really doing, Hermione put on her nightgown and opened the door that led into her parents' room.

"Mum…" She whispered, shaking her mother gently awake.

Mrs Granger rolled over and looked at the clock by the bed.

"Hermione? What are you doing dear? It's nearly three in the morning…" She said thickly.

Hermione sat down next to her mother and said with utter resolution, "Mum, I'm going to come home."

****

~!!!~

****

A/N: And so the DRAMA begins…hmm…well, we'll see what happens. For those that were curious about the twins, they come into the next chapter!

I finally have time to respond to some to reviews!

****

triniroo: I didn't know there wasn't anymore schooling after Hogwarts! Gosh, that'd be great in real life! Thanks for telling me; I'll make a note of it in the future!

****

John Steppenwolf: Oh, I'm never sure if you actually like this story or not…lol…you'll find out their names in the next chapter…as soon as I pick them. I'm trying to come up with cool ones!

****

Susan D: Thanks! You're reviews are always short and sweet!

****

HermionesTwin1: Don't worry, Ron and Hermione will work it out in there own strange way! I can't imagine a story where they don't! 

Lady Phedre: Lol, yeah. Poor Draco. Your review made me laugh!

****

Yami Boy: Thanks for the nice reviews you have ALWAYS given me! And sorry about the setup…I'll try and have as few of them as possible!

****

The Mad Gremlin: *cringe* I really hope I never do something as sappy as THAT. But, as you can see, Hermione didn't run back. She stayed gone for ten years…and that spell can't be reversed so…

****

NEXT: THE SHOCK


	13. The secret

Sorry I haven't updated in about a week, I've been really busy with school stuff…and it just keeps coming! ARGH! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Don't own anything!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Thirteen: The secret

"We didn't move any of your things." Mrs Granger said as they dropped Hermione's suitcases in her room.

Hermione smiled as she looked around, everything was exactly how she remembered leaving it. It was eerie.

"Alright sweetheart," Her father kissed her on her cheek, "I'm going down for a bit of nap. Welcome home."

"Thanks Dad."

He walked out of the room and her Mum instantly enveloped her in a hug.

"My baby," She said softly, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Okay Mum." Hermione choked, struggling to breathe.

Mrs Granger pulled back and smiled; "I'm going to have a bit of a nap too. I'll see you later."

She went to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"And…and dear?"

"Yes?" Hermione wondered, turning around.

"Let's…let's not tell your father that I told you we know about the baby, okay dear? He'd be rather mad if he knew I'd spilled the beans."

"Sure, no problem."

Mrs Granger smiled and disappeared from sight, leaving Hermione to her own surroundings. However, immediately on her mother's departure, a flurry of orange and white belted into the room and sprung itself on Hermione.

"What on-" She began before stopping, "Oh Crookshanks! How _are_ you?"

It was her familiar from Hogwarts, a rather fat, bow-legged cat with a squashed face. Hermione had nearly forgotten about him.

She put the cat down and made her way over to one of her bags where she pulled out a piece of parchment. It had a hastily scrawled address on it. She stared at it for a good long while before looking over at Crookshanks.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked him, "Should I go and see Ron now?"

Crookshanks raised his head and gazed at her with big yellow eyes.

She sighed, "I was afraid you'd think that. Alright then, I'll just owl Ginny first."

Hermione ventured down into the kitchen and sure enough, found a tawny old owl half-asleep in a cage in a corner.

"Hello Hewlett," Hermione greeted him, "You still in the same place from ten years ago? Must be boring for you. Listen, I need you to deliver a letter for me to Ginny Weasley-"

Hewlett gave a start and opened his eyes widely.

"Good bird." Hermione praised.

She grabbed some paper nearby and a pen and scribbled a short message:

__

Dear Ginny,

I don't know how to say this, and I don't know if you'll believe me if I do, but I'm back in England!

There are so many things that I need to work out, so I thought it would be best to return. The first thing I'm going to do is go and see Ron and work out an arrangement for the baby.

I've missed you! Won't it be nice to catch up together regularly like old times? We can do it often now!

Hope to hear from you soon.

All my love,

Hermione

Hermione took Hewlett from his cage and tied the letter securely to his leg before she opened a window and let him out.

After a further fifteen minutes she had freshened up a little, left a note for her parents telling them she had gone downtown, and called a taxi.

Calmly, Hermione told the driver where to go and tried to contain the nerves that were starting to make an appearance in her stomach.

***

"Alright miss?" The driver asked as he pulled up in front of Ron's house. Hermione nodded.

"Yes," She squeaked, "It's…it's…thank you."

She dug into her purse and paid him before mustering up the courage to step out of the vehicle. The house before her was modern looking and medium sized. The neighbourhood was quiet and had the same sort of enchanted atmosphere Hermione remembered from her visits at The Burrow.

She slowly walked up the few steps and hesitated briefly before knocking on the door. She could hear voices inside and what sounded like banging.

There was a muffled shout, "I'll get it!", before the front door swung open and Hermione found herself face to face with a young girl.

"Oh," Hermione frowned and retraced a few steps, "I'm sorry, I must be at the wrong house…do you know if the Weasley residence is nearby?"

"This is the Weasley residence." The girl said, frowning back.

"Oh…" Hermione said quietly, surveying the girl closely now.

She had fine shoulder length deep red hair, freckles across the bridge of her nose, pale skin and brown almond-shaped eyes…Hermione's eyes. She felt something jump inside her. This girl was her _daughter_. Up until this moment Hermione had been picturing her child as a small baby still. That certainly wasn't the case anymore.

"Why are you staring at me? Who are you?" The girl demanded, "Are you an escaped mental patient from St Mungo's, because if you are, I'll call my dad! He's big, he could beat you up!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and it seemed to help her find her senses.

"No, I'm not insane," She said reassuringly, before pausing, "And…and my name is Hermione Granger."

The girl raised her head, "Oh, it is?"

"Yes." Hermione replied politely.

It was strange for her to be standing in front of this child, knowing how connected they were, and be treating her like a stranger she had just met on the street. She wondered if the girl knew who she was? Judging by her tone when Hermione had said who she was, the girl did.

"Who is it?" A voice called from behind the girl, "Is it for me?"

"No it's not! Don't come-" The girl began to say but stopped just as a boy appeared beside her.

Whatever it was that had jumped inside Hermione before was going crazy now. She gaped at the boy. He looked exactly like the girl, except he had short red hair and considerably more freckles.

"Hello!" The boy greeted, "My names Morgan Weasley-Granger, how can I help you?"

"And…and who are you?" Hermione asked the girl, trying to make sense of things.

"None of your business-" The girl began before being cut off.

"Her names Paige," Morgan said happily, "Paige Weasley-Granger. Is there anything I can do for you ma'am?"

Before Hermione knew what she was doing she had opened her mouth and uttered, "Are you _twins_?"

"Yep." Said Morgan proudly. Paige scowled.

"_Real twins_?"

"Er, yes." Morgan repeated, looking uncertain now. He whispered something to Paige that distinctly had the words 'insane' and 'St Mungo's' in it. Hermione was stunned. This couldn't be possible. It just _couldn't_! If they were twins, then that meant that they were _her_ twins. But no one had told her she'd had twins.

"What the ruddy hell are you two doing!" Came Ron's booming voice, "You don't stand with the door open like that if you-"

He froze as Hermione came into view. She in turn narrowed her eyes at him.

"H-Hermione!" Ron managed to croak.

"Hermione?" Morgan frowned and then his eyes widened, "Oh! _Hermione_!"

"Hello Ron." Hermione said stonily.

"I…er, how are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought I'd drop by," Hermione said, surprised at how cold her voice was "Would you mind telling me how this came about…"

She gestured at the twins.

"That…er…I…er, I can explain that!" Ron said quickly.

"Well hurry up then please," Hermione said sharply, "I want to know what's going on!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but a loud eruption from a distant room distracted them all. Ron and the twins turned around in confusion and Hermione's brow furrowed as Ginny came running down the hallway, covered in copious amounts of soot.

"Ron!" She shouted, "Hermione's on her way! Quick, give me the twins and I'll take them…" Ginny trailed off, her gaze meeting Hermione's.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione greeted.

"Oh…nevermind…" Ginny grinned slightly, "Hey Hermione. Nice to see you."

The group settled into an unusual silence. No one seemed to want to speak as they all surveyed each other, but it was Morgan who finally broke the tranquility.

"Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea?" He suggested to Hermione, "That way you and Dad can talk things over."

"Yeah," Ron nodded at his son, "Yeah that sounds good. Listen mate, why don't you and Paige go to Aunt Ginny's for a few hours."

"Whatever." Paige mumbled, shoving her brother from the room. Ginny followed them, smiling sheepishly, and Ron ushered Hermione inside.

"I can't believe you never told me I had twins." Hermione told him.

"Can I take your jacket?" Ron asked.

"What on earth possessed you to keep it from me!" She demanded.

"How do you have your tea?"

Hermione looked at him exasperatedly. She realised if she started interrogating him then they would most likely be skirting around the problem for hours because of Ron's evasiveness. She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile patiently.

"Two sugars, lots of milk." Hermione said clearly, placing herself in a nearby seat.

"Right." Ron smiled back in relief and immediately set about making the drinks.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Ugh, what an awful chapter! And it was incredibly short…sorry guys! I just wanted to post something before the week started again!

****

NEXT: THE SURPRISES

I thought ten years of study would be perfect for how long she was gone…it'd show her dedication and it just fits in with where I want things to go!

I'm going to try and be more descriptive and such with my next few chapters; I should be able to if I get more time on my hands!

And Toasterlicious…I deleted the Annabelle story because all my future chapters got erased and since it had already happened before I was just too mad and annoyed to continue…SORRY!


	14. The explanation

Yay! A slightly longer chapter! *does happy dance* I managed it. How lazy have I been? Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm SO glad you guys are enjoying this story! Read on…

****

Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

You're going places, Hermione

~~!!!~~

Chapter Fourteen: The explanation

"So," Hermione said after she had sipped her tea, "They both know my name."

"Who?"

"Paige and Morgan."

"Mm." Ron replied.

"That's not even a word!"

"I know." He grinned.

"And they know _all_ about me then?" Hermione wondered. She was irritated by how serious he wasn't being, but tried hard to remain calm and composed.

"Of course they do," He continued to grin, "They only brought the 'Santa gave you to me' story until they were five and 'You are Daddy's immaculate conception' story until they were eight. I had to tell them about you. But don't worry, I didn't say you were evil or anything. I just told them that you lived in America and had a very big important career that didn't leave you any time to see anyone."

Hermione gave him a severe look but truthfully she was thankful. It would have been very difficult for her to have to explain who she was and where she had come from to her own offspring.

"And you gave them my name." She noted.

"Oh," Ron laughed, "Yeah. Well, Weasley-Granger has a ring to it and I didn't think it was right to cut you right out their lives entirely, even if you weren't here."

"But you thought it was right not to tell me I'd had twins?" Hermione demanded, forgetting she was supposed to be calm.

"It was Harry's idea…" Ron mumbled, no longer cheerful, "Didn't want to complicate things."

"Oh I see, you didn't want to complicate things. Tell me Ron, how much more complicated could things have become? Because I don't think it would have mattered if I had given birth to triplets! I still had a right to know," She slammed her cup down on the table and considered something, "I…I _didn't_ have triplets did I?"

"What? Oh, no. You didn't. But you did have quadruplets. Wait till you meet Rhiannon and Matthew! You'll love them." Ron said seriously.

"Haha," Hermione sniffed, "That's not funny."

He nodded, "Spose it's not. But you can't blame a guy for trying to lighten a mood can you?"

"No…no I can't," Hermione couldn't help but smile, "You always used to do that."

"Still do."

Their gaze met over the table and nothing was said for several seconds until Hermione looked away, blushing slightly.

"Back to the point," She sat up straight, "I think you should have told me about the both of them."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Ron said with a sigh, "It wouldn't have changed anything."

"It would have changed everything!" Hermione said furiously, "It matters to me to know these things! What about the birthday cards I sent? And the Christmas cards? And the Easter cards! I only ever sent one each year!"

"I managed to fix it, did a duplicating spell and put their names on top. Because, you know, you didn't know their names. Even when you thought you only had one child." Ron said back, getting furious as well.

"I had other things to think about! The workload at Sister Salem was tremendous and I barely had any time to visit-"

"Yeah, I know you didn't visit! Tell me," Demanded Ron, his face going red, "Was it worth it? Was a stupid piece of parchment worth leaving everything behind?"

"It is not a stupid piece of parchment! It's an M.G. in Advanced Arithmancy!"

"It _is_ a stupid bloody piece of parchment because you chose it over your friends and family!"

"My emotional distance is not my fault!" She argued, "The Disattachment Spell-"

"Oh the spell this and the spell that! I don't wanna hear about it! The thing is that you _could_ have stayed, you _could_ have _made_ yourself involved but you had to go and be selfish and do everything for yourself! The spell wasn't making you go but you did anyway, so don't try and feel better about yourself by using that spell as an excuse!" He fumed.

Hermione lowered her eyes; "If I don't use that spell as an excuse then it means I'm as horrible as you say I am. I don't want to think that."

Ron's anger faded, "I didn't say you were horrible. I said you were selfish."

"I know," Hermione nodded, "And I also know I have been. That's why I came back. I want to fix it."

"You want to feel better about yourself you mean," Ron snapped, "Free a guilty conscience."

"Partly," She said honestly, "But I also want to do it because it's the right thing to do, you know? I've been doing the easy thing this whole time and…and I don't want to anymore."

Ron froze and looked over at her. His gaze was inexplicable.

"Isn't that from a speech Dumbledore made after Cedric Diggory died…"

Hermione smiled. It was surprising to see that Ron remembered that. Before, it had always been her telling him things because he'd forgotten or hadn't listened.

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"I want to be involved."

"How?"

"Oh I don't know," She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I suppose I could see the twins once or twice a week, get to know them a bit-"

"What's the point if you don't love them?" Ron pointed out.

Hermione had considered this, nearly the entire plane ride back to England. What really was the point of seeing her child - well now it was _children_ - if there was no chance of a relationship being formed? There would be no love exchanged and most likely everything would feel very unusual.

"I want them to understand," Hermione said slowly, "That they aren't to blame for my absence. I want them to realise that nothing is their fault and that they shouldn't grow up being bitter or resentful because of the mess I got them into."

"I could just tell them for you." Ron offered.

"No, I want to do it myself…I'm…I'm actually kind of curious about them." Hermione admitted.

"Is that supposed to be possible?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "The information provided on the spell simply explained that it caused the removal of feeling from one person to another…I think I might be curious because my brain wants to _know_ things about them. The heart and mind desire different things."

"Like how it was me and University for you?" Ron said quickly, his ears turning red. Hermione was slightly taken aback by the remark and how spot on it was.

"Well, yes." She said quietly.

"And for you it was always your mind over matters of the heart?"

"I don't know, it was always a battle for me. Right now it's just about doing the right thing," Hermione looked up at him earnestly, "So can I? Can I see them?"

Ron paused, "I'll have to ask them if they're okay with it. They've gotten by ten years without you Hermione, they might not like a change."

"I understand."

"Ok," He grinned, "So, how are things?"

"Good I think. I'm still trying to work out my life." Hermione said, pulling a face at Ron's sudden change in mood.

"You look good."

"Thanks," She blushed, "I finally worked out a way to tie my hair back so…you look good too."

"Didn't I always?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed

"Has anything major happened that I've missed?" She wondered.

"Ginny got engaged a few days ago…"

"Wow! To who? Harry?"

"No!" Ron looked shocked, "Why would you say that? Ginny thinks Harry's a 'pathetic immature commitment phobic, who's going to die alone'. She's engaged to Dean Thomas…you remember him?"

"Oh yes! He was rather nice."

"Yeah, dunno if he's good enough for my little sister though." Ron muttered.

"You've always had such high standards Ron." Hermione said with a sigh, fleetingly remembering the Yule Ball and a comment made by Ron about not wanting to end up with 'a troll'.

"I do not have high standards," Ron said defensively, "I like to think I've always been very accepting."

Hermione snorted, "I bag to differ."

"That's only your opinion!"

"Ask anyone! Harry, Ginny…anyone that knows you! I'm sure they'll agree!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "That's not true."

"It is so! You have always said things like-"

"Is not!" He interrupted.

"Ron, I'm telling you. It is. You've-"

"No, it isn't! Stop being a know-it-all!"

She laughed again. It felt like they were back at Hogwarts, arguing like they used to. Hermione trying to prove her point with evidence and facts while Ron resorted to name calling and…_that grin_. He was doing it to her now. That flirtatious half-grin that always made her forget what she had been saying.

"I…er…" Hermione sighed, as predicted, she had forgotten her point.

"Why don't we go out sometime?" Ron asked, still half-grinning.

"I…what? But…well, only if you want…I mean I'd like too but-" Hermione spluttered for a little longer and was thankfully saved from further embarrassment by Ron

"Harry'd love to see you!" Ron said happily, "We could all catch up like old times, just the three of us. But I must warn you to make sure Harry doesn't drink too much. I remember this one time when he'd had one too many a Firewhisky; he tried to pick up a barstool! HA! I still don't let him forget it. Because straight after he tried to pick up a street lamp…"

Hermione smiled slightly. For a moment she had thought Ron was_ asking _her out. But of course he hadn't been. Their intimate relationship was in the past. After ten years Ron wouldn't feel anything remotely romantic for her, just like didn't for him. Right?

"I'd best be going. I told my parents I wouldn't be gone long." Hermione lied, standing up.

"Oh," Ron looked slightly put out, "Alright then. I'll owl you about a time you can do something with the twins. If they agree to it."

"Okay."

She pushed her chair back in and waited for Ron to put their cups in the sink before he walked her to the door.

He opened the door for her and she stepped outside into the sunshine, suddenly remembering something she had brought with her.

"Oh Ron! I have this." Hermione reached in her purse and pulled out a small envelope.

"What is it?" Ron wondered curiously as he took the envelope off her.

"It's…it's some of my savings that I wanted to owl to you but I was afraid it might have gotten stolen or something." She said quickly.

"Why?" Ron grinned, "How much is it? A hundred galleons?"

"Five hundred actually," Said Hermione, even more quickly, "I know you probably think that I shouldn't be giving it too you because I've already been sending over money to help you out but I never really thought it wasn't enough and so I've been putting money aside from work for the last few years-"

"Work?"

"I was an Assistant Librarian."

Ron stared at her for a moment before he started snorting with laughter. Hermione, who had always been very proud of her previous occupation, looked highly affronted.

"What?" She demanded.

"I don't know why I asked. Of course you did something with books!"

"I could have been something else," Hermione sniffed, "Why? What do _you _do?"

"I work at the Ministry, been there for five years now. The Misuse of Magic Department." Ron said, regaining his composure.

"Oh, well…good for you then." Hermione was disappointed that she wasn't able to insult his career. It actually sounded rather agreeable.

"Anyway, thanks for the money," He peered into the envelope, "Or…the piece of paper."

"It's signed by me," Hermione pulled out the parchment, "See? It says I give permission for you to withdraw the amount from my Grignotts account…Oh! Sorry!"

Her hand had lightly touched Ron's, causing her to instantly leap back. Ron gave her a strange look and cleared his throat.

"Right…well, I'll see you later then." He said shortly. Hermione nodded, feeling just as uncomfortable as Ron looked. What was she supposed to do now? Hug him? Shake his hand? _Kiss_ him?

"So…bye then." Hermione said stupidly.

"Yeah. Bye." Ron patted her on the arm and closed the door quickly. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She told herself as she walked down the front stairs. She hadn't wanted to leave, why had she lied? Why was the goodbye so awkward? Why the hell hadn't she asked if she could call a cab?

Rationality had seemingly made itself discreet in Ron's presence. And Hermione knew why.

She still loved him. She still loved her redheaded, hotheaded, freckle-faced old best friend from school. After ten years!

"Oh…oh, this is going to complicate things so much." Hermione said worriedly as she set out looking for a pay phone.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Well, I feel better about this chapter…in the next one Hermione will meet with her kids for a while and catch up with other old friends…

And Ron has a secret…kind of…

Thanks again to all of the reviewers! When I came on to check and there were over a 100 reviews I nearly died of shock! Lol! Thank you all soooooo much!

Has anyone seen the new French Harry Potter trailer? Where Hermione holds Ron's hand AND hugs him! *grins* Those poor, deluded H/Hr fans…how they must be disappointed now the truth is so OBVIOUSLY out!


	15. The renewing

I don't blame you if you give up on reading this story! Because I'm taking so damned long to update and then when you FINALLY get a chapter it's only a few thousand words long. Please bear with me, when I have more time chapters will be longer, more detailed, updated more often and quite frankly, just plain BETTER! Please try to enjoy…

Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? No…but I might one day. Although I wouldn't be willing to bet the life of my beloved cat on it!

You're going places, Hermione

!!!

Chapter Fifteen: The renewing

Hermione was relieved when she received an owl from Ron telling her that she was able to take the twins out for lunch later that week.

She didn't know if she should be feeling for the twins what she was. Hermione was curious about them, anxious about what they would think of her and happy that she would get to see them. They _were_ most certainly feelings, and feelings were most certainly forbidden. Or they should be, because of the Disattachment spell.

Hermione decided that she would go over the entire process later. For now, she was standing inside that hallway of Ron's place waiting for her two little lunch dates.

"It's just Morgan," Ron explained, "He always takes a long time to get ready."

"And Paige?"

"Leaves it to the last minute. I swear Hermione they've got nothing of me in them, it's all you." He grinned, and Hermione's heart began to beat rapidly.

"I…I was thinking about what you said, about getting together with Harry and such," She ventured, "How soon do you think we can do it? Tonight? Tomorrow night?"

Curiously, the tips of Ron's ears turned slightly red and he coughed as though clearing a frog in his throat.

"I'm busy tonight actually," He replied quickly, "But tomorrow night would be fine."

Hermione wanted to know what he was up too but she was doing her best to remain polite. Stepping on eggshells more like. She didn't want to ruin anything that might be able to form between herself and Ron.

"Harry's available?"

"He'll get the time off."

"That easily?" She wondered.

"Yeah, still spoilt he is. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice is a favourite at the Ministry." Ron said, grinning again but with slight distain.

Hermione frowned, "What does he do?"

"Nothing really," His grin faded even more, "He kind of just drifts around. Does a bit of this and that."

"And he's," She paused, "Spoilt, did you say?"

"I don't mean it badly!" Ron shook his head, "He just gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Minister of Magic jumps at his every wish. But then again, he did defeat You-Know-Who."

Without thinking Hermione placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and without hesitation she brushed her other hand across his cheek.

"You had a lot to do with that too Ron, don't forget it," She continued on daringly, "Harry may be everyone's hero but you're a hero too. I know you-"

"Dad! I am not going to wear this!"

Ron took a step back from Hermione and over to their daughter, who was holding up the hem of her skirt in disgust.

Hermione sighed, she had just about said, _I know you're my hero_. She was both relieved and disappointed that she hadn't. After all, she had only arrived back in England four days ago and already she was practically throwing herself on Ron. It wasn't the way to go about things. She would only end up making an utter fool of herself.

"What are you whining about?" Ron asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm whining," Paige said angrily, "Cos you've made me wear a bloody dress-"

"Don't swear." He warned.

"-and you know I hate wearing dresses. I don't think I should have to get dressed up for _her_!"

She nodded her head at Hermione who was slightly taken aback by her harsh tone. Ron reacted immediately, grabbing Paige's arm tightly.

"You remember you manners!" He snapped, "I don't want you talking to anyone like that, you hear me?"

"_Fine_." Paige scowled.

There was an uncomfortable silence that was thankfully broken by the appearance of Morgan who appeared at the end of the hallway and spun around.

"I'm ready," He half sang, "Do I look all right Dad?"

Ron grinned slightly, "Good mate. You ready to go?"

"Oh yes," Morgan gushed, "I'm very excited."

"I'm ready." Paige said stiffly, revealing without effort that she was _not_ excited.

"Have them back around four or so. I'm not fussy." Ron told Hermione. He patted his son on his head and kissed his daughter on the cheek before urging them outside.

"We won't be long." Hermione told him.

When they reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the Weasley house, the twins turned to Hermione expectantly.

"Er," She coughed, "I was thinking that perhaps we could…go to a Muggle café or something…if you two wanted too? Or, if you want to do something else…that's fine too. I'll let you pick."

Paige rolled her eyes, "I really, _really_ don't care."

"Oh but I do!" Morgan said, his eyes shining, "I'd love to go to the café! That's where they dip the Muggles in coffee right?"

After Hermione had explained the Muggles weren't dipped in coffee but instead drank it, they made their way to the café.

It was a small place around the corner from where Hermione lived, so she was remotely familiar with it. Quaint, cosy and never busy, the café seemed like the perfect place for Hermione to talk with her children.

"What'll it be?" Asked the waitress in an evidently bored voice.

"What would you like?" Hermione said with a smile at the twins, "It can be anything."

"Anything? Great!" Morgan peered up at the menu above the counter; "I'll have the chicken salad…and maybe a water?"

Strange as this was, Hermione nodded, "That sounds fine. I think I'll have the same. Paige…er, what would you like?"

"Bucket of chips, burger with everything, chocolate cake and chocolate milkshake." She said simply, seating herself in a corner.

"Right," Hermione looked at the waitress; "Did you get all of that?"

The waitress nodded and muttered, "Be with you in ten or fifteen."

Hermione nodded back and joined Paige and Morgan who were exchanging a few heated words where they had sat.

"Just don't, I'll tell Dad!" Morgan warned.

"Go on and tell him then! I don't bloody care." Paige snapped.

"Honestly Paige, where do you get your manners from? I am truly horrified at the words that come out of your-"

"Everything okay?" Asked Hermione, sitting opposite them.

"Yes." They said together.

"Good."

"Well, no, everything is not all right actually." Paige muttered.

Hermione was hesitant, "Um, okay. What's the matter?"

"The matter is that I'm stuck here with my stupid effeminate brother-"

"Hey!" Morgan said angrily.

"-and _you_ which is not how I envisioned spending my day! I'd rather be sitting at home in my room reading!" Paige fumed.

"Oh well," Hermione was flustered, "You weren't made to come here, I don't know why you're-"

"We were too made!" Paige interrupted, "Dad said he'd make us de-gnome the entire garden by ourselves if we refused!"

"May I add," Morgan said quickly, "That the threat was directed at my sister! I was more than willing to attend this outing."

"Oh shut up _Morgana_!" Paige growled.

"There's no need to speak like that." Hermione reprimanded, at a loss for saying anything else. She could not _believe_ Ron had made the twins come out with her, it made everything very uncomfortable. And plus, she didn't want to force them to do anything they really didn't want too.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Paige snapped.

"I think I can!" Hermione snapped back.

"What makes you think so? The fact that you gave birth to me? That doesn't make you my mother!"

And with that Paige jumped up and stormed over to the girls' bathroom at the end of the café. She yanked the door open and slammed it with all of her might. Simultaneously all of the cafés salt shaker lids popped off, pouring salt all over the tables. The waitress shrieked and ducked behind the counter while the other customers all looked similarly surprised.

Hermione knew that Paige slamming the door had nothing to do with what had happened to the salt shakers. At least she now knew her daughter wasn't a Squib.

Turning to Morgan she said, "She's got a temper like your father."

"Really?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, "I think she's like you, Mum. I mean, when Dad described what you were like in school he always said you were very outspoken and sometimes temperamental…"

Hermione smiled, "Did he now?"

She wasn't very concerned with what offensive thing Ron had said; she was focusing more on what Morgan had called her. _Mum_. She…well, she liked it really.

"Would you excuse me a moment?"

Hermione slid out from the table and hurriedly made her way to the ladies bathroom. It wasn't difficult to establish which cubicle Paige was hiding in for there were soft children's sobs coming from it.

Hermione knocked gently on the door, "Paige?"

"Go away!" Came the angry reply.

She knocked again, "I want to talk."

"About what!" The door remained closed; "I have nothing to say to you!"

"But I have some things to say to you-" Hermione began.

"Then I don't want to listen! I hate you, you know! I really, really hate you!" Paige shouted.

Hermione wasn't certain why what her daughter said made her stomach lurch, nor was she sure why Morgan calling her Mum made her heart twinge. She had expected them to come to lunch so she could explain to them the logic in her absence from their lives and that it hadn't been their fault. No emotion was to be involved yet Hermione was definitely feeling things!

"I don't hate you." She whispered back.

"Well why would you have a reason too? I never did anything to you," Paige's voice was bitter, "You're the one that left me and Morgan all alone and never tried to contact us or see us!'

"I am sorry about that," Now was her chance to say what she had wanted too, "None of that was your fault. It was mine. You see…when I first found out I was pregnant I cast this spell on myself…and it made me see things differently to how I was supposed to have seen them. I wasn't gone because I didn't love you and your brother! I was gone because I _couldn't_ love you."

There was no reply to this and Hermione was afraid that Paige had not understood her. She probably hadn't made any sense.

Opening her mouth to try and explain herself again, she was stopped as the cubicle door was swung open and Paige threw herself at Hermione.

She looked down and was surprised to see the young girl had wrapped her arms around her waist and was sobbing into her chest. Slowly she knelt down so that they were about eye level.

"You…have…no…idea…how…much…I've…missed…" Paige hiccupped.

"Oh. Oh Paige." Hermione felt her heart breaking. She reciprocated the embrace and began crying as well.

For a great deal of time they hugged each other, sobbing incoherent words and phrases until Hermione collected herself and drew away.

"Come on," She said gently, "I bet our lunch has been ready for a long time now."

"Okay."

Upon returning to their table, Morgan looked very annoyed.

"I know it's custom for ladies to take a great deal of time in the bathroom," He said irritably, "But that was just ridiculous!"

Paige and Hermione shared a laugh and the rest of the lunch was spent in a happy, if slightly halted, way.

* * *

"Christmas is coming up." Paige said as they walked up the steps to her house.

"Oh." Hermione already knew this and didn't understand why a ten-year-old was telling her.

"Yeah." The young girl nodded.

"Oh just come out and say it you daft girl!" Morgan shook his head; "She's trying to hint to you - very subtly - that she would like you to come to the Christmas party we have every year. I for one would also be very pleased if you came."

"That'd be nice," Hermione countered, "We'll see if your father asks me to come. I think it'd be better if I received a formal invitation."

She reached for the doorknob and had just about grasped it when to her surprise; it turned itself and swung open to reveal a young looking woman with short brown hair and a wide, bright smile.

"Paige! Morgan! Give me a hug!" She said happily.

The twins groaned and walked slowly forward to be embraced in a very energetic hug. When the lady had let them go she straightened and stared at Hermione with a very polite smile.

"Hello, I suppose you're their mother? Hermione Granger, isn't it?" She asked.

"Er, yes. Who are-"

"I'm Cadie Cameron. I must say, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about you from Ron and Ginny and Harry! Welcome back to England," Cadie paused, "Are you going to come in? I'll put on a pot of tea if you like…"

Hermione grinned as she realised who this woman was, the housemaid. Ron must be going very well at the Ministry if he was able to afford one!

"I'm not coming in, I was just dropping the twins off," She turned to them, "So what do you think guys? You want to do this again tomorrow?"

"I'll check my schedule because sometimes I'm preoccupied with other things-"

Morgan babbled, stopping when Paige hit him on the head.

"He's free. He just likes to think he has other things to do. We're both doing nothing tomorrow, so it'd be great." She told her.

"Don't hit your brother," Hermione scolded before smiling, "And great. I'll pick you both up around ten? Is that okay. I'll ask Ron-"

"I'll get him for you!" Cadie said cheerfully, "RON SWEETIE, HERMIONE'S HERE!

Hermione frowned, "Do you really think it's professional, calling him that?"

"What?" Cadie frowned too, "Ron?"

"No! Sweetie."

"I don't understand what you-"

"Hermione!" Ron appeared, looking red faced, "You're back really early. I didn't expect…so you all had fun then?"

"Yeah, heaps Dad!" Paige said.

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione wants to take them out again tomorrow, sweetie," Cadie told him, "That's fine isn't it? I mean, we're going out after all."

"Yeah, that's fine." Ron's face had now become scarlet.

Hermione looked between him and the maid several times before something seemed to click into place. With her hands on her hips she turned to Ron.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to hire a maid that has an obvious attraction to you?" She demanded.

Everyone was silent for a moment until-

"I am most certainly not the maid!" Cadie said indignantly, "Ron? Didn't you tell her?"

"I…I was going to soon," Ron mumbled, facing Hermione, "She isn't the maid. We…well…dating in fact."

"I'm his girlfriend," Cadie clarified, making things more clear, "We've been together for nearly two years now."

Hermione was unable to say anything, so she did the only thing she could and gaped.

!!!

A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's expected that Ron has a girlfriend but this isn't one of those stupid/blonde/bimbo girls that he only goes out with because of their breast size! This is actually a very nice girl!

I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update! School overload! MASSIVE ASSIGNMENT OVERLOAD!

Thanks a lot for all the reviews. They really cheer me up! And I appreciate any sort of criticism…

I also apologize if my spelling is horrendous…I myself find it annoying but no matter how many times I reread a chapter I always seem to look over words I have mispelt!

CHEERS EVERYONE! :)


	16. The opponent

SO SO SO SORRY! It's taken me ages to update! I've just been so busy with school work and everything…but I promise it will all be over soon and I'll be able to update more often. I'm in a hurry now so this has to be quick!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: The rights to Harry Potter? NOT MINE!

You're going places, Hermione

!!!

Chapter Sixteen: The opponent

That's nice.

It had been all Hermione could say.

Ron's girlfriend had told her, "We've been together for nearly two years now."

And she had just smiled slightly and said, "Oh…that's nice."

Nice? It wasn't nice! It was…

Well, Hermione didn't exactly know what it was. She did know, however, that she didn't like it. Ron dating someone _else_ was not something she had expected.

And if she told herself the truth - the raw, heartfelt truth - she had expected him to wait for her. But if he had done that, he would have been waiting a long time. Especially if she had decided not to return to England.

"Well I best be off," Hermione said with forced cheerfulness, "I have to get home -" she didn't have to go anywhere "- I promised my parents I'd have dinner with them - " it was a lie "-but I'll definitely be here around ten tomorrow to pick the twins up. Later!"

Still smiling, she retreated down the front steps in a hurry. This changed everything. Caddie Cameron changed everything. She couldn't even consider trying to get Ron back now, not when she knew he was taken. It wasn't her style, nor was it something she approved of.

No…she would just have to get over Ron. Act just as she had in England and not see him or talk to him _or_ touch him.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

She stiffened as her arm was grabbed and she was spun around. Well, so much for acting as she had when she was in England.

Ron was gripping her tightly with a strange look on his face, "Why are you leaving in such a hurry?"

"I just told you Ron, really!" Hermione breathed deeply; "I promised my parents I'd have dinner with them!"

"Right…but, well, you're still coming out tomorrow night, aren't you?"

She frowned, "What?"

"Dinner with me? And Harry?" He gave her an exasperated look, "Remember!"

"Well, yes… but I don't-" There was _no way_ she was going out to dinner with Ron!

"You can't back out of it! I've already owled Harry! You said you were available so you have to go." Ron said bluntly.

"I'm sorry about that, but-"

Again he interrupted her. "No, Hermione come on. You haven't seen Harry in years. We all haven't been out together in even longer. What could be better than catching up?"

Perhaps, Ronald, Hermione thought, you falling madly in love with me and ditching that stupid girlfriend of yours. Her heart felt a twinge and she was sickened with herself. She shouldn't think things like that.

"Ron," Hermione held her head up, "I am an adult. You cannot and will not make me do things I do not want to-"

"You don't want to come out with us?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say that-"

"You'd come?" He grinned, "Great! We'll go out after you bring the twins back tomorrow! See you later!"

Ron then purposely ran up the steps and ushered the others inside, before waving at Hermione briefly and slamming his front door shut.

"Well!" Hermione said angrily, "Well I'm still not going! If he wants to act like a child then I can too! I'll just drop the twins off and head straight home!"

* * *

But that wasn't the case. After she had taken the twins out for yet another enjoyable lunch, she had then found herself inside Ron's fireplace.

"Now remember, we're going to The Leaky Cauldron." Ron said cheerfully as he handed her some Floo powder.

"You pressured me into this, you know," Hermione scowled and threw her powder in the fireplace. "_The Leaky Cauldron_!"

Seconds later, she was tumbling out of another fireplace and onto a dirty, stone floor. Coughing, she stood up quickly and dusted herself off.

"Hermione, that you?"

She turned, "Harry?"

He was a little older and looked a little worse for wear, but there was no doubting who he was. Her old school companion and more importantly, her friend.

"Oh _Harry_!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her.

"When Ron told me you were back I didn't believe it!" Harry said, "And when he told me we were all going out for dinner, I didn't believe that either!"

"Oh I wasn't going to come," she said in a rush, "I didn't want to but I'm glad I did. I've missed you so much!"

And she had, although strangely she had needed to see him to realise it. Just as she had needed to see Ron to realize she still loved him.

"Missed you too," Harry mumbled, pulling away, "You look great!"

"Doesn't she just?" Ron added, stepping out of the fireplace.

Hermione turned around to give him an appraising look but instead she only managed to blush. Ron merely gazed at her unabashed and Harry casually swung his arm around her shoulder.

"So tell me, how long have you been back?"

"About six days now." Hermione estimated. She really hadn't kept track.

"And please tell me," Harry said with a frown, "when exactly _were_ you intending to owl me saying that you were back? I mean, I heard it from both Ron and Ginny, but that doesn't matter-"

"Hey!" Ron interjected, "Gin and I are very important people and our opinions and such-"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry waved him away, and nodded at Hermione, "Well?"

She flushed. "I honestly hadn't thought anything through. I want to get in touch with everyone eventually, but firstly all I could think about was getting in touch with Ron. And then of course I found out about the _twins_ and my priorities…"

She trailed off. Harry, who no longer seemed interested in what she was saying, was talking to the innkeeper, Tom.

"Yeah, so we'll have two jugs of Butterbeer and two jugs of Firewhisky over at our table, all right?" He asked.

"Sure, Mister Potter!" Tom grinned, "And that'll be on the house."

Harry didn't seem surprised by this but he smiled. "Thanks."

The three of them made their way over to a corner table, hidden amongst some decorative plants. Hermione seated herself and was both happy and uneasy when Ron sat next to her. Harry sat opposite her, and began to converse again.

"So," he said, "I bet finding out about the twins was a big shock."

"Yes it was. I was just saying that before."

"Oh?" He was evidently disinterested.

"Yes." said Hermione, narrowing her eyes. What was the matter with him? This was not the Harry she remembered.

"I must have missed you saying that. Oh! Did you hear about me? I was offered the chance be the new Minister of Magic!"

She frowned, "I didn't hear about that."

"I didn't take the offer of course. I have more important things to do. But it was all over the papers!" Harry boasted. "You must have been living under a rock if you didn't hear about it!"

She scowled.

"So, did you have fun at lunch, Hermione?" Ron asked her, looking uneasy.

Hermione drew her piercing gaze from Harry and smiled, "Yes I did. Thank you for letting me see them. I really appreciate it. They're so…I don't know. They're great, really."

"I know," Ron grinned, "That's from my excellent parenting. Although, somewhere along the line I think their roles got reversed, gender wise."

"Meaning?"

"In case you haven't noticed-" Ron began.

"Morgan is more like a Morgana and Paige is more like a Peter," Harry finished.

Hermione glanced over at Ron worriedly, waiting for him to react angrily to Harry's undeserved insult.

"I know I should disagree," Ron sighed, "But I really can't. It's true."

"Oh, I don't think they're really-" Hermione started.

"You heard the man!" Harry declared, "It's true! Ah! The drinks have arrived. Now the party can begin!"

* * *

"What's the matter with him?" Hermione whispered to Ron out of the corner of her mouth. Ron looked from her to Harry who was dancing around the Leaky Cauldron to some old fashioned music. Thankfully, it was late and there were only about three other customers in the pub, all of which were politely ignoring The Boy Who Lived.

"He's just a little drunk, Hermione," Ron replied casually, leaning back into his chair, "we all are."

"Well, I certainly am not!" Hermione replied somewhat nastily. She had only had three Butterbeers, after all, which wasn't anywhere near as much as her friends, who had consumed more than an entire jug of Firewhisky each.

"If you say so." Ron mumbled.

"I do say so!"

"No need to get cranky," Ron cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hey Harry! Do the Cha-Cha!"

Harry saluted his friend and picked up a nearby hatstand before he began to march around with it in an impressive display of dance.

"How do you know about a Muggle thing like the Cha-Cha?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"Oh, well Cadie's really into Muggle music so she's made me listen to a few of her favourites. She likes Muggle dancing too so I've learnt a bit about that, although I still don't know much else," he replied.

Hermione's jaw tightened. She'd never been able to influence Ron with _anything_. How many times had she attempted to get him interested in S.P.E.W? Countless! And he'd never once caved under her pressure.

"So Cadie is…nice." She said blandly.

Ron, despite his intoxicated state, gave her an assertive look.

"Yeah, she's nice. Although, _you_ don't seem to think so."

"How clever of you to pick that up."

"What's the matter?" Ron sighed.

"Nothing," Hermione sniffed, "I just don't feel as though she clicks with the twins."

He snorted, "Like you know who the twins do and do not click with!"

"I'm their mother!"

"A role which you've had for what? Four days?" He sat up straight. "Really, Hermione! Why don't you like her? She thought you were great."

Because you love her and not me, she wanted to say. But being Hermione, she didn't.

"I don't _not_ like her. She's fine. It's all fine."

Ron wasn't satisfied with this answer and he opened his mouth to question her further, when Harry distracted him.

"Look!" Harry shouted, prancing up in the air and spinning, "I'm a ballerina! I'm a ballerina!"

"Merlin, Harry!" Ron said irritably, "Must you do something like this every time we go out?"

"Dance with me Ron!" Harry demanded, bowing before the redhead.

His friend looked highly affronted. "I _will_ not!"

"Dance with me Hermione!" Harry said loudly, moving on to her

"Oh Harry, I couldn't! I don't like to-"

But she didn't have a chance to protest further as she was pulled roughly from her chair and swept away in Harry's arms.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, "Get him away from me!"

"I'd love too, but I'm enjoying this too much." Ron answered back, chuckling.

"Step one, two, three, la, la, la-" Harry sang.

"I think you mean Cha-Cha-Cha." Hermione told him, struggling to break free.

"Oh, right. Step four, one, three, Cha, Cha, Cha!"

"Ron!"

"Just give it a minute or two," Ron said consolingly, "he'll wear himself out."

It was true. Harry's exuberant dancing eventually slowed down until he was merely standing in one place and swaying slowly from side to side. Although, the swaying could have been a result of the effects of the alcohol, and not Harry's exhausted attempt at the art of dance.

"Come on, mate," said Ron gently as he helped Harry stay on his feet, "let's get you up into a bed. Tom?"

"Yes Mister Weasley?" The bartender appeared before them, observing the situation with amusement.

"Do you have a spare bed or something to hire?" Ron asked.

"A room, Ron," Hermione corrected, "They hire out rooms here."

"Whatever." Ron turned back to Tom. "Do you have any?"

"Yes sir. I've got two spare rooms available for you all. Will you be sharing with…?" He nodded his head at Hermione.

Ron's ears turned red immediately, "No, er, no. It's just Harry that needs a room. We're both fine."

Hermione half considered saying that she thought it would be a good idea for her and Ron to share a room and recuperate, but she controlled herself. It was, after all, an inappropriate thing to think.

"Yes, all right. I'll take him up myself."

Ron passed Harry over into the innkeeper's arms thankfully before saying, "He'll pay you for the room when he wakes up in the morning, I'm positive he has enough money on him. And if he doesn't, just tell him he can owl me and I'll come by."

"Yes sir." Tom smiled.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron told her, heading for the exit.

"I'll be along in a moment," she replied.

Harry was stirring and he looked up at her, blinking sleepily.

"'Mione. What you doing? Me so tired." He murmured.

"I'll bet you are. You danced half the night away. That's bound to wear anyone out." She smiled wryly. "It was nice to see you again Harry. You're not how I remember you. If fact, you've become a bit of a self-absorbed prat. But it was still nice to see you."

"Tell the fairy I said hi," Harry said, before his head drooped and he became unconscious.

"Will do." Hermione muttered, heading out after Ron. He was standing outside, leaning against the wall near the exit with his arms wrapped around him.

"You can tell winter's coming," Ron said casually, "It's freezing. I bet you ten galleons that it starts snowing within the next three days."

"Betting is a very foolish thing to do Ron," Hermione said, before adding after a pause, "Five galleons that it snows in _more_ than a week."

He grinned, "You're on."

They decided that it would be fun to take the Knight bus back home and so they made their way out onto the Muggle streets, where Ron promptly stuck out his wand hand.

After getting to their feet - the Knight Bus had knocked them down - and paying the driver, they made their way to the back where there were some comfortable seats.

"So do you want to do this again sometime?" Ron asked her, leaning back into the seat and closing his eyes.

Hermione paused, "I think it would be nice. But…is Harry _always_ like that?"

"Nah," He mumbled, "Just sometimes. I told ya he was spoilt."

"Well I know but I didn't think he'd act like that! Do you think he'll be all right in the morning?"

"S'pose," Ron muttered, "But he'll have an awful headache."

"Serves him right! Do you know how much he drank?"

"Yeah, I drank about the same."

"Oh." Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's right."

"So you gonna come over for the Christmas party?" Ron muttered, yawning.

"Oh, well if you're formally inviting me I'd love too," she said with a smile.

"Have it every Christmas…fun… you should come…" He trailed off and Hermione stood up and began to make her way over to the driver, to ask if she could buy a coffee.

However, the Knight Bus lurched forward at that moment and Hermione was thrown back into her seat. Ron's eyes remained closed and it looked like his drinking was finally catching up with him. He was drifting off to sleep. Forgetting her coffee, Hermione stared at him.

Merlin, he was beautiful. She knew it wasn't right to describe a man that way, and Ron certainly wouldn't appreciate it. But to her, he was. She doubted there was anyone who wanted him more than she did.

Yet, Hermione didn't deserve him. Not after the way she had acted, running away to America and such. Ron wouldn't even _consider_ loving her now. He did, after all, have Cadie Cameron in his life.

Cadie Cameron.

What was so great about her anyway? She wasn't exceptionally pretty, or exceptionally smart or exceptionally interesting. She was exceptionally normal, if anything.

Ron snorted in his sleep and smiled. Hermione's heart lurched and she looked down at him sadly.

"I love you with all my heart, Ron," she whispered, "But I'm going to have to get over it."

!!!

A/N: Sorry I can't give credit to those that reviewed individually! I'm in a hurry! But you all should know that it is really, really appreciated!

And don't mind how Harry is in this chapter…I'm not going to make him out to be a jerk…he'll improve!

REVIEW! Catch you all later!

AngelEyes


	17. The party

Ohmigosh! Please don't hate me because it took forever to update! If no one is reading this story any longer then I don't blame them! How long has it been? A MONTH? Okay, well I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit longer than normal…I'm trying to make up for my slackness…Oh, and of course, a special thanks to my AWESOME beta reader **The Mad Gremlin**!

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter not mine!

You're going places, Hermione

!!!

Chapter Seventeen: The party

Hermione stopped outside Ron's front door, Christmas presents in hand, and paused.

To ring the doorbell, or not to ring the doorbell. That was the question.

To ring the doorbell would mean walking in and seeing friends and old classmates that she hadn't seen in years. Friends and old classmates that knew how horrible she had been when she had left.

To not ring it would mean she could go home without the confrontation and the whispering and pointing and reminiscing.

To not ring the doorbell it was.

She turned briskly.

"Hey! Watch it!" Someone snapped.

"Oh sorry," Hermione muttered, sidestepping them, "I've just realised that I'm at the wrong house. Excuse me."

"Hang on a moment. _Lumos_," Wand light reflected all around her and then the person cried out in amazement, "Hermione Granger!"

Oh crap, she thought.

"Hi," She squinted against the light, "Who is that, I can't see."

"Neville!" He brought the wand to his face, "Neville Longbottom. You remember me, right? We were in the same year together. And both in Gryffindor. I…I shared a dorm room with Harry and Ron."

"Oh, yes I-"

"I asked you to the Yule Ball in our forth year, and then we fought together in that battle in our fifth year and-"

"No! No, Neville, it's okay. I remember you," she said quickly.

"Oh," he grinned. "Oh, okay. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing." Hermione went to side step him again but he stopped her.

"Hang on, did you say you thought you were at the wrong house?" Neville asked, "Because this is Ron's house! Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"Really," said Hermione weakly, "Well there you go. I thought I was at the wrong place."

"You're here for the party?" he said eagerly.

"Yes."

"All right!" Neville stepped forward towards to door. "It's going to be great catching up."

Hermione could do nothing but stand next to him as he banged furiously on the front door, which was opened after a few moments by Ginny.

"Neville!" She smiled prettily. "It's great to see you! Come on in."

"Hey guess what, Gin!" Neville said happily, "I found Hermione right outside here, she thought she was at the wrong house and she was about to leave! Lucky I caught her, hey?"

"Yes, lucky you did," she said slowly, glancing at Hermione, who blushed.

"Right, presents out back?" Neville asked. Ginny nodded and he pushed his way past her, disappearing down the hallway.

"Thinking of ditching us were you?" Ginny wondered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Something like that," Hermione muttered. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Ginny stepped forward. "Give us a hug. We didn't really get do the whole 'it's great to see you' thing last time."

Relieved, Hermione received the embrace gratefully, realising as she had with everyone else she'd met, just how much she had missed her friends.

"Well you've missed quite the party already!" Ginny said brightly as she pulled away, "Harry's already drunk and caused quite a stir."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said curiously as she hung up her coat near the door and dropped her presents on the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hermione!" Harry said, grinning goofily he made his way over to her. "What's up at your end of the table?"

"Don't you mean my end of the world Harry?" Hermione wondered, trying to hide a smile.

"Hey you! Shut up!" Harry snapped. "You can't say that! You don't own the _whole_ world. It's not _your_ world!"

"I didn't say it was. What on earth is the matter?"

Harry didn't say anything and Hermione suddenly noticed something unusual about his appearance.

"Harry…_where_ is your shirt?"

"I have a headache." Harry moaned before he leant slightly forward and promptly threw up all over the doormat.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed. "You are such a git! Get away while I finish my conversation with Hermione!"

"Have a Harry Christmas mate." Harry giggled before he was shoved back down the hallway. Ginny pointed her wand at the doormat with disgust and the vomit disappeared.

"I'm sorry about that," she said darkly, "Fred and George are over and they spiked his Pumpkin Juice with Firewhisky. I thought it was funny at first but he's had too much and it's all just been awful." Ginny sighed.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny scrunched up her nose, as though remembering something unpleasant. "Harry thought it would be funny to dance around outside, _naked_. That was before he tried to make the Christmas Tree reproduce with a Garden Gnome and _after_ he proposed to me."

"He proposed to you?" Hermione gasped, shocked more by that more than anything else.

"Yes," Ginny half-grinned, "Except he thought he was proposing to my Dad."

Hermione laughed, "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Dad didn't think so. He's gotten rather worried and he refuses to be in the same room as Harry."

"Really?" Hermione considered this. "Well, I suppose it's perfectly understandable."

"Tell me about it. Come on, everyone's dying to catch up with you."

Hermione must have looked worried because Ginny grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "You're amoung friends. Everyone's pretty much forgotten what happened."

The friendly words didn't calm her however, and Hermione felt even more anxious when she walked into the Weasley's brightly decorated living room and everyone became silent. She saw so many familiar faces it was unnerving. There was Neville, Harry and Ron of course, as well as Ron's entire family, with the exception of Percy. She saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones, just to name a few. It was exactly like being back at school. Except when she was at school, no one used to stare at her as intensely at this group was.

Ginny coughed, "You all remember Hermione Granger, _right_?"

The silence was thankfully broken.

"Oh yeah."

"Good to see you again!"

"Welcome back to England."

"Nice to see you."

"Well, this brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

"You look nice!"

"Great to have you back."

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled gratefully. "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny just smiled, "What are friends for?"

* * *

"I _really_ thought you'd stay in America," said Lavender, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, me too. When Ginny told me you'd gone there, I wasn't ever expecting you to come back," Parvati added.

"But here you are!" they said together.

"Here I am." Hermione forced herself to smile. She looked around the living room. _Someone help me_, she begged silently. Her gaze stopped at the fireplace where Ron was talking to Caddie. He grinned at her and she threw her head back laughing. Hermione's stomach churned.

"Oh," Lavender followed Hermione's gaze, "Does that bother you?"

"What?" Hermione's head snapped back.

"Ron and Caddie."

"No, why would it?"

Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances.

"It's okay, Hermione," Parvati patted her hand, "Time heals all wounds."

"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Lavender told her.

"What are you two…" Her eyes widened, "No! Don't even suggest it. I _don't_ love Ron. I mean, I love him, because he's my friend, not because I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I mean, I'm not _in_ love with him, so you can both stop looking at me like that. Right now!"

"Oh Hermione, don't get embarrassed," Parvati chided, "I don't blame you for feeling the way about Ron that you do. I mean, he wasn't a catch at all when we were at Hogwarts, but he's grown up so handsomely. And he's rich."

"I don't think a relationship with someone just because they're rich and handsome is a good thing, Parvati," Lavender remarked, glancing at Ron, "Although I'll even admit how good-looking he is."

The both giggled together and Hermione was reminded painfully of her school days.

"I think Ron's very nice to let you back into his life like this." Lavender said with a slight nod of her head that indicated, if the situation was different and had involved her, she would not have done the same.

"Oh, but he _is_ nice. Very mature and sweet and funny," Parvati giggled. Hermione scowled. Was _everyone_ in love with Ron?

"Harry on the other hand…" Lavender trailed off as The-Boy-Who-Lived danced past them, waving his hands around with a lampshade firmly planted on top of his head.

"Oh yes, Harry," Parvati sighed, "He's very unhappy."

"Alone."

"Depressed."

"He's selfish-"

"-rude-"

"-totally in love with himself-"

"-such an attention seeker-"

"_Shut up_!" Hermione hissed, jumping to her feet.

The room quietened dramatically and only light chatter could be heard coming from the corners of the room, where the other party guests were oblivious to what was going on merely ten meters away from them.

"Harry may not be perfect! Harry may be _far_ from perfect-" Hermione began. Harry staggered over.

"I think I'm pretty close to perfect," he said sluggishly.

"Harry, not now," Hermione moaned, turning back to the girls, "I'm not going to sit down and let you say those things about him. He defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake-"

Even though the Dark Lord had been killed nearly two decades ago, his name still sent an unpleasant shiver throughout the room. After all, memories of such evil times were hard to erase.

"-what more can you ask of him? He saved the world and in doing so, he saved your lives. _What more can you ask of him_," she said fiercely, surprising even herself with how loyal she still felt towards Harry. "You have to learn that sometimes people don't mean to be the way they are! Sometimes people _can_ be selfish and horrible and unkind! You just have to either forgive them about it or deal with it. Like I'm sure people do with you!"

"Oh that is it!" Lavender stood up, "Parvati and I…well…I at least am not selfish and…and…people do not just deal with me!"

Parvati, on the other hand, reacted differently. She bit her bottom lip and hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean…I wasn't trying to make you think I-" She looked at Harry, "I am grateful for what you did Harry, truly I am."

Harry was suddenly surprisingly sober. He blinked quickly and shrugged as though what he had done _was_ nothing.

"See what you've done? You've ruined the party," Lavender said angrily, "Just like you ruined everything else. I'm going."

She picked up her coat and bag and headed for the door with her nose in the air. She opened it and paused just before she stepped outside, turning around so she could say one more thing.

"If anyone has to deal with _anyone_ Hermione Granger, it's _you_!"

Lavender slammed the door after her forcefully and Hermione jumped. The room remained quiet and only the sound of a clock ticking away in the background could be heard. Someone coughed.

"Come on guys," Ginny said in an overly cheerful voice, "Don't let this ruin the night. We've already seen Harry dance around naked and numerous people throw up! A little tiff is nothing."

A few people laughed and light chatter once again filled the room. Hermione felt miserable.

"Don't…don't worry about what Lavender and I said," Parvati ventured cautiously, "We're just a couple of silly girls who have nothing better to talk about. I don't mean to…it's just when I'm with Lavender, well, the bad side of me seems to come out quite willingly."

"No, it's okay. I needed a good telling off. I've had it too easy, coming back here, interrupting everything and getting away with it," Hermione muttered as she looked around the room. "Do you know where Harry went?"

"He…er, left I think. I'm not too sure…" Parvati sounded apologetic.

"That's okay, I'll find him. Thanks." Hermione smiled slightly and left the dining room. She hoped she hadn't offended Harry with what she had said. Surely she hadn't? It wasn't anything bad, in fact, it had all been good…hadn't it?

"Harry?" Hermione called out, "Are you…here somewhere?"

She opened one of the doors in the hallway and smiled to herself. Asleep in their beds were Morgan and Paige, the latter snoring away loudly.

Unable to help herself, she walked over to them. They really were beautiful children, and she wasn't just saying that because they were hers. Their hair was by far their best feature. It wasn't the ginger colour of all of the other Weasley's; it was more of a deep, dark red.

"Mum?" Morgan shuffled in his bed.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione said, neither surprised nor amazed at how natural she was able to talk to them.

"You got here late," Morgan yawned, "Dad made us go to bed and we couldn't stay up."

"I'm sorry about that." She paused. "I got you two some presents."

"Really?" he said eagerly. "You know…Paige doesn't really care for presents. I think it would be best if you gave them both to me."

"Oh is that so?" She laughed quietly, "Nice try mister, now go back to sleep. Otherwise you'll be too tired in the morning to open your _own_ gift."

"But I'm not tired at all." He yawned again. "Okay, fine."

"I'll see you later." She began to walk out of the bedroom door when her son's muffled voice stopped her.

"You won't be gone long, will you?"

"I wouldn't want to be," Hermione said sincerely. "I'll see you again soon."

"…'Kay."

She shut the door carefully and frowned to herself. It still didn't make any sense at all. Wasn't she supposed to be unattached to the twins? Feel nothing for them and not care if she did or did not see them anytime soon? What was happening to her?

Movement out of the corner of her eye distracted her from her musings and Hermione turned to see what it was.

Harry. She could make out his silhouette, sitting on the back steps, with his shoulders slumped. Worriedly, she made her way directly to him.

"Came out here for a bit more dancing?" Hermione wondered, feeling humour might be the best approach.

"_Ha ha_." Harry said sarcastically. Okay, maybe not.

She sat down next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I s'pose so."

"You seem to be abnormally sober all of a sudden."

"Ah well, I threw up remember?" Harry grinned sheepishly, "And plus, I only ever drink enough to make me tipsy, the rest is all for fun."

"You think it's fun to dance around nake-"

"Anyway," he interrupted her, "What are you doing out here?"

Hermione shot him a look; "I just talked to Morgan for a bit…and plus, I'm pretty sure no one minds. It's not like I was exactly wanted at this party."

"Nah, that's not true, I wanted you to come."

"Thanks, Harry."

They smiled at each other and without hesitation, Hermione leant her head against his shoulder. It seemed like the natural thing to do, she'd always been that comfortable with him when they were at school. And it didn't matter if Hermione hadn't seen him in years; he was still her best friend.

"I've missed you all, you know," she said quietly.

"You should have come to visit," he replied.

"I wanted too, but I don't know."

"Ginny knew you wouldn't," Harry paused, "She said that you'd probably write at first and then that'd stop. And that you'd promise to visit us and would always be too busy too or something."

Hermione frowned.

"You guys could have visited me too you know!"

"Hey!" He shifted uneasily. "You were the one that moved away - more like _ran_ away - we weren't going to be the ones to make the first move!"

"I was not running." She removed her head and looked at him fiercely.

"It looked like running to me!" Harry told her. "You were doing something I never thought you would do, and that was to take the easy way out."

Hermione looked down and sighed. He was right. It was the reason she had come back, after all. Because she _had_ chosen the easy path, which wasn't right at all.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered.

"You left us all," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Harry sighed, "We all do stupid things."

Hermione laughed and put her head back on his shoulder. "So how long have you been the party clown?"

"It'd be going on about five…no, seven years now," All mirth left his voice. "It's nothing to be proud of."

"I guess not."

They sat together in silence, and for Hermione it was the happiest she had been in a while. Just to be with someone she knew and that knew her. It was a nice rest from how hectic her life had been back in America.

"Who do you think I am?" Harry said suddenly, startling her.

"You're Harry," she replied gently.

"I know," He frowned, "But why am I just The-Boy-Who-Lived to everyone else?"

"I don't think you are, I think you're The-Drunken-Fool to everyone else."

Harry laughed, "Hermione, I mean it."

"So do I," She laughed too, and hugged him. "You'll always be Harry to me, and as long as you're who you truly are to the people that matter to you, then that should do. Just don't be the person I saw when we out to dinner, because that wasn't you. It was some drunken stranger who deserved a good kick in the-"

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" An angry voice demanded.

Hermione and Harry pulled away from each other and turned around to find a _very_ red-faced Ron Weasley.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"This!" Ron pointed at them, "Both of you…_are you_…are…you…"

She nearly burst out laughing. Ron thought that she and Harry…well, it wouldn't be the first time. Hermione opened her mouth to correct him when Harry jumped in first.

"So what if we are, Ron?" he challenged.

"So what if you…" Ron's voice dropped dramatically, "_You are_?"

Hermione looked over at Harry in confusion and he winked at her briefly. She didn't know what he was playing at.

"I thought you came back to get to know Morgan and Paige!" Ron snapped at Hermione.

"I did!" She replied, "Harry and I-"

But she was cut off as Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, "Excuse me Ron, we're going to go and have a quick private snog."

Hermione gaped. Had he just said what she thought he had?

"You…together…snog…what…" Ron spluttered, his facing going redder.

"I'm sorry mate, didn't quite catch that," Harry grinned, "Do you have a problem with me being madly in love with Hermione?"

So that was it! Harry was trying to get Ron to admit he had feelings for her. It was an awful thing to do, but Hermione was too busy watching Ron's reaction to listen to her conscience.

"I have no problem with it," Ron said quietly, refusing to meet either of his friend's gazes. "People are asking where you are…so, just go back to the party."

"Come on, babe." Harry told Hermione, gripping her tightly. He led her inside and when they were out of hearing range, she pulled him over to the front door for some privacy.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Harry grinned, "Well my friend, I'm going to get you back together with the love of your life."

"How? By pretending we're going out?"

"Yup."

"Ron will guess! He'll know something is up!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron's too thick to guess anything."

"You can't anyway!" Hermione argued, "He's going out with Caddie! Remember?"

"Yeah, right," Harry snorted, "She's just a replacement for you. I know it, Ron knows it, everyone knows it."

"Then why is he with her?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Because, you know what Ron is like, he doesn't realize things until they're right in his face. He doesn't know yet that he doesn't like her and that he still loves you."

"But Harry," she said slowly, "That's an horrid thing to do, you can't play with his feelings like that-"

"We're not going to play with them, we're just going to make them obvious to him. Listen, it's a good plan. We'll pretend to go out and it'll drive him mad-"

"No, it'll drive me mad with guilt. I don't want to do that to him! Plus, he doesn't love me anymore."

Harry gave her an impatient look; "It's the right thing to do in the long term. Because he _does_ love you."

"No, he broke up with me in our seventh year! Do you have any idea how long ago that was? No one harbours feelings for another person for eleven years!" Hermione said angrily.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know," She bit her bottom lip, "I did think about Ron sometimes when I was in America, but I didn't really realize that I loved him still until I saw him. But that's _different_. I didn't break up with him; he broke up with me. So-"

"You were going to America for years," Harry snapped, "What? Did you expect him to wait for _you_?"

Knowing he was voicing the truth, Hermione looked away. Should she go through with it then? Her brain said no, because it wasn't the right thing to do. But her heart knew it wasn't the case. If she didn't try to get Ron now, she would go on with her life loving him and wondering what could have been. Because you can't make yourself fall out of love with someone, it doesn't work like that.

Hermione looked back at Harry and sighed in defeat.

"I want to know," she said, "If there's a chance he loves me I want to know, so I'll let you go through with this. _But_, if Ron gets hurt, I'm going to blame you. I've already hurt him enough, I don't want to anymore."

"Very well then," Harry smiled, "Let's get this show on the road."

He grabbed her hand again and together they walked back to the party.

* * *

"And it occurred to the both of you that you're madly in love just recently?" Ginny wondered, perking up an eyebrow and looking very unimpressed.

"Yep," said Harry. "Don't know how I couldn't have noticed my feelings before."

"Yes, that is interesting." Ginny gave Hermione a look, causing her to turn away and flush.

"Well, the heart is a funny thing." Harry said brightly.

"I suppose so," Ginny frowned, "But playing with my brother's feelings isn't."

Hermione wanted to die. Ginny knew_. Of course_ she did, she wasn't as thick as Ron was. She wasn't going to believe her two friends had falling suddenly in love.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry shot back, his left eye twitching.

Ginny shook her head, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't overdo it you two," She said shortly, "I love the both of you - yes, even you Hermione, despite not having seen you in years - but I love my family more than anything. If you hurt Ron or hurt Caddie I'll _be_ furious. Because Ron's my brother and Caddie is a _nice_ girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my fiance."

Ginny stalked away towards the corner where Dean was standing and Harry turned to Hermione, grinning slightly.

"Always bright that one, I should have known she'd pick up on it."

"We should of known everyone but Ron would pick up on it! We can't go through with this, if Ron finds out, he'll hate me! Let alone conceive the fact he still loves me…" Hermione sighed. "I should have known better than to agree to this stupid plan."

"_Stupid plan_?" Harry said, taking her comment as a personal insult, "Don't you want him to realize how he really feels?"

If didn't matter how badly she wanted to know if Ron still loved her, she didn't want to run around, flirting with Harry in order to make him jealous. Something was concerning her more, the relationship she had with the twins.

Hermione had been questioning it constantly in the back of her mind, and suddenly, it seemed like the most important thing in the world. She needed to know _why_ she loved them and _why_ they mattered to her.

"You know Harry," Hermione considered, "I do, I really do. But I don't need to know now. So I'll see you later. Merry Christmas."

She pushed herself up and kissed him on the cheek before pulling back and smiling at his baffled expression.

In somewhat of a daze, she made her way to the front door where she gathered her coat and hat. But just as she placed her hand on the doorknob, someone grabbed her arm.

"You're leaving without saying good-bye?"

It was Ginny.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry actually, I'll explain it all to you later," Hermione paused for a moment. "If you'd like to get together for tea or something?"

Ginny retracted her arm; "You're a mystery to me Hermione Granger. One minute you're trying to drive my brother mad by pretending to be in love with Harry, and the next you're running away without any explanation at all."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes. I'll owl you." She smiled.

"Tell everyone Merry Christmas for me, and say sorry to Ron." Hermione smiled once, opened the door, and found herself nearly swept off her feet by a blistering cold wind. She immediately longed for the inside warmth of the Weasley household.

But her mind was dead set on doing something, and when that happened, Hermione always went through with it.

She was going to get to the bottom of why the Disattachment Spell had failed, because it seemed like it had, and then she was going to work out everything with Ron.

Firstly however, she needed to find a library.

!!!

A/N: Okay, I know what most of you are thinking, "What the bloody hell is up with this chapter? IT SUCKED!"

And at this moment, I'm willing to agree with you. But if you'll bear with me, it will get better. I lost my inspiration for a while back there, but I've found it again so…yes…er, be patient?

The twins _are_ coming up a lot more, as is much **Ron/Hermione goodness**…which I know has been kind of lacking!

And for the person who asked, you pronounce Caddie like Cay-dee.

Okay then. **Please review**, I'm sure _the criticism_ will help!

Until next time! Stay cool guys!


	18. The answer

Well, here you guys go! Sorry it me so long again. My computer broke down and my net is malfunctioning! Which sucks big time! I LOVE my computer, and being without it is so…ugh…anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Don't own it. I _know_.

****

You're going places, Hermione

!!!

Chapter Eighteen: The answer

The candle Hermione had placed beside her on the old, wooden table was flickering out, making it difficult for her to read. She sighed and rubbed her red eyes vigorously, glancing up at the grandfather clock in a nearby corner. It was nearly midnight.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Miss Granger?" said a voice, casting a shadow over her.

Too tired to jump in surprise, Hermione merely looked up and frowned. Then, as she realised who she was looking at, she scrambled to her feet.

"Professor McGonagall! What on earth are you doing here?"

Time had not been very kind to Minerva McGonagall, who looked many years older than the ten that had passed. But nevertheless, her character remained as strong as ever. She gave Hermione a stern look and waved her hand in front of the young woman's face. She was holding a scrunched up piece of parchment.

"I was enjoying a quiet meal at the school, when an owl flew in through my window and landed on top of my turkey dinner."

Hermione flushed, "Sorry, I know it's Christmas Eve-"

"It's Christmas now," McGonagall nodded at the clock.

"Oh, yes, I see that. I'm very sorry, Professor. I didn't expect the owl to reach you so soon…you didn't have to come, it could have waited."

McGonagall sniffed and placed the parchment on the desk, looking irritated.

"By the way things were described in the letter Miss Granger, I assumed it was a matter of life and death. Such theatrics I would not have expected from you."

Hermione flushed even more so. It was clear that her old teacher was thoroughly annoyed at having been disturbed very late on Christmas Eve.

"I'm truly sorry Professor, but-"

McGonagall held up her hand to silence her, "Let me speak first Miss Granger, I have a few questions myself."

"Um…okay."

"I would like to express my extreme disappointment about the discovery that you…" Her eyes briefly travelled down to the letter she had received, "Cast a Disattachment spell on yourself. It is highly dangerous, and, might I add, strictly forbidden."

Hours of research in the local Wizarding library had informed Hermione of all the dangers and rules surrounding the spell she had used on herself when she was seventeen, and some of it was quite disconcerting. Such as the knowledge that she could have ended up splitting herself in two or permanently obliviating her own memory. But she didn't know this at the time, and was quick to explain it to McGonagall.

"I _didn't_ know it was forbidden. I was just worried when I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't even thinking properly-"

"Clearly," McGonagall's lips thinned, "You are full of surprises, Miss Granger. The day of your final exam when I discovered you were pregnant, and had concealed it for nearly nine months was very shocking indeed. It was then that I realised you were not the suitable candidate for the scholarship at Sister Salem, and that if you completed it, you would inevitably return to England, with the time you had spend in America wasted."

Hermione's brow furrowed thoughtfully.

"Then why did you let me-"

"I have watched you since the first day you arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione," the old teacher interrupted. "I could see you were going to go places, for never had I encountered such a bright and promising student. I hoped that your ambition and a little pushing from me would perhaps blind you from your true feelings, prolonging your stay in America. Apparently not."

A buzzing anger began to fill Hermione as she looked at the Professor, losing all respect she had ever had for her. The entire mess with Ron, her friends, and family could have been sorted if McGonagall hadn't pressured her!

"Don't be so quick to blame me," McGonagall told her, as though knowing what she was thinking, "For while I am partially to blame, you were willing throughout it all."

Hermione paused. "Tell me why the Disattachment spell didn't seem to work. You owe me that much."

McGonagall nodded.

"It is a theory, and a very good one at that, for I was not the only one who strongly agreed with it." She smiled grimly, "Fortunately, for your situation, the spell faltered somewhat. The spell was created to remove all amount of feeling from one person and another. Not from one person and two others."

"So, because I had twins…it only half worked?"

"That could be the case. It did work slightly, for you felt no sort of feeling for sometime. Perhaps not until the moment you saw your children did you realise you felt for them. For it would have worn off by them."

Hermione sat back down, thinking things over carefully. It made sense, it all made sense. If she had only had Morgan, or Paige, then the spell would have worked and she wouldn't have felt anything when she first laid eyes on them. But because there had been two, and the spell had divided, it had been less effective and eventually worn off. It would certainly explain Hermione's sudden surge of feelings, and how she had wanted to return to England to see them.

"Now your mind is at ease, I shall return back to the school. Perhaps even see if I can get myself another meal," McGonagall said softly, her own mind looking slightly at ease.

"Yes. All right. Thank you for helping me, Professor."

"As you said, Miss Granger, I owed it to you. Merry Christmas."

"Yes," Hermione looked up, "Merry…"

She trailed off; the old woman had already disappeared. Hermione closed the book before her with a smile and blew out the still flickering candle.

* * *

When Ginny had arranged to meet Hermione for lunch, she hadn't expected to find not only her, but her children and Harry as well. Raising an eyebrow, and looking unquestionably suspicious, Hermione made her way over to the small group.

"Mum, hey." Paige grinned, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Hello Mother, would you care for a drink?" Morgan wondered. "Harry was going to order them about half an hour ago but I argued with him that he should wait. It is, of course, very rude to-"

"Shut it, dung breath," Paige snapped, quickly irritated. Morgan scowled and inconspicuously cupped his hand over his mouth, testing the actual state of his breath.

"Paige," Hermione said automatically, "Don't call your brother names. Ginny, what is everyone else doing here?"

Three days after Christmas, and two days after she had owled Ginny and Harry about the details of the no longer existing Disattachment spell, the young redhead had demanded that Hermione meet her for lunch.

"The more the merrier," Harry piped up. Ginny shot him a look before turning to her friend.

"It was Harry's idea, but I agree with it."

"What was his idea? He has an idea?" Hermione questioned.

"I may not be a genius, but when a light bulb alights over this beautiful head," Harry patted his mess of black hair, "Watch out."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "While Harry's brain should come with several warnings, such as '_keep away from alcohol_', I'll admit that this is a good one."

"Let's hear it then," Hermione prompted, sitting down between her children who were surprisingly interested in the adult conversation.

"Well," Ginny lowered her voice; "I've called you here because fate seems to be temporarily out of order and Cupid's on a holiday."

"What?"

"You and my brother." Ginny smiled. "It's taking forever, and Harry thinks we should speed things up."

Hermione was going to protest her feelings, but her reddening face would have given her away within seconds, so instead she held her head up and narrowed her eyes.

"Firstly, Ron doesn't love me. If he did, then he wouldn't be with Caddie. Secondly, Caddie herself, if you are thinking of breaking them up and Ron, by chance, happens to be all for it, she'll get hurt! Thirdly-"

"Blah blah blah, they're all minor details, Hermione," Harry told her.

"Don't be tactless, Harry," Ginny sighed and lowered her voice, "I realise the risks, Hermione. But sometimes, they're worth taking. Don't you love my brother enough?"

"I…I love him more than anything, Gin." Hermione shook her head, "I don't understand. The other night you were all against Harry and myself conspiring about getting Ron-"

"I know, I know. And I still don't want anyone getting hurt." Ginny smiled slightly. "But you didn't see Ron after you left. He thought - does think - that you and Harry are together. He was furious. Ranting and raving like a lunatic."

Morgan made a funny noise. "Honestly! I don't know where I get _my_ personality traits-"

Paige reached around behind Hermione and punched his arm, silencing him immediately. Hermione gave her a stern look, and she smiled innocently in return.

"Don't punch your brother," she scolded, looking back at Ginny. "I still don't understand."

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes. She suddenly looked much younger and when she opened her eyes again, there was a sadness in them that Hermione couldn't place.

"When Voldemort was alive, and we got the news about Percy," her voice seemed to waver, "It seemed like the world had stopped. People weren't still dying; places weren't still being attacked, not to us."

Hermione knew that by 'us', Ginny was referring to her family. She reached across the table and placed her hands on top of one of her friend's.

Ginny didn't notice as she continued on. "We all felt horrible. You'd think it would have been easier because we weren't on good terms with Percy up until when he…he died. But, it wasn't like that for us. It was worse, because we'd never sorted it out, and we had still loved him dearly."

Morgan and Paige shifted in their seats uncomfortably. They had never met their Uncle Percy, because when he had died, it had been over a year before they were born. Yet, they loved their Aunt Ginny, and seeing her so distraught had an effect on them.

"But slowly, time started moving again, and there was hope for each of us to be happy," Ginny smiled now. "Dean and I became closer, Fred and George opened up several joke shops, Bill got married, Charlie's career took off and even Mum and Dad moved on. We slowly started to, breathe again, you know?"

Hermione nodded, even though she wasn't able to comprehend exactly how the young girl had felt.

"And this is where it comes to Ron," Ginny was sad again, "He's still holding back. Not because he's upset about Percy, although it probably has something to do with it, but because he's afraid to be happy. I'll tell you Hermione, he loves you, and you could make him so happy. You could help him breathe."

Harry looked at Ginny. "I thought he was fine."

"Yes Harry, he looks fine. But he isn't. He has to be brave, he has children." Now Ginny smiled at her niece and nephew. "And you guys are great; you've helped your dad in ways you probably can't even imagine."

"I think we're really too young to comprehend this and-" Morgan said slowly.

"-you haven't even mentioned the plan," finished Paige, knowing what her brother was going to say.

"I know that. I'm getting to it!" Ginny looked back at Hermione so intensely that she retracted her hands. "I've known Ron wasn't truly happy for a while now, and I kept expecting him to move on. I mean he had a girlfriend, he was promoted to a well-paying job, and he had two great kids that were growing up into great people. But the things that had been enough for the rest of us to be happy weren't enough for Ron. I didn't know what it would take until I saw his reaction after you left the Christmas party."

"This bit I know." Harry grinned. "You're the solution, Hermione."

"What about Caddie?" Hermione said urgently. "You keep overlooking her."

"He likes her, but he doesn't love her. And she's nice, she's really, really nice but…" Ginny trailed off, shrugging.

"It's like, me and Morgan like her," Paige added, "But we can't ever see it being anything more. Like, I know she'll never be my step-mom or anything like that."

"She won't get hurt," Morgan decided to comment too. "Aunt Ginny promised that no one will get hurt."

Hermione, knowing better, breathed deeply.

"Someone always gets hurt," she whispered.

Ginny was beginning to sound desperate. "Listen, it will be better for Caddie in the end!"

"When you think about it, we'd be doing her a favour. Saving her from being stuck in a relationship that won't go anywhere," Harry pointed out. "Sure she'll probably be upset, _really_ upset, she'll probably cry for a few days in a row and-"

"_And_," Ginny glared at Harry, "I think he's trying to say that, it's all for the best."

It was an excuse to try, Hermione thought, if it doesn't work out, at least she won't spend the rest of her life thinking about what might have been.

Still unsure, she said, "What's this genius plan then?"

Ginny smiled in relief, her eyes shining.

"Well," she said. "It's pretty much what Harry's plan was at the Christmas party. You and him will pretend to be madly in love, and myself and my two accomplices-" She nodded at Morgan and Paige, "-will aid you whenever you need, hinting to Ron, most subtlety, about what he must do."

"Which is to dump Caddie and go after you," Harry finished.

"Don't be so tactless!" Morgan said angrily, before Ginny had a chance to open her mouth. "And I am _not_ an accomplice; I'm simply in it to help keep Paige and Aunt Ginny under control. Merlin knows their plan will involve burying Caddie ten feet underground in a wooden box as a means of disposing of her."

"Whatever, dung brains." Paige rolled her eyes, grinning mischievously. "Although, that _is_ a good idea!"

"I was joking!" Morgan said, alarmed.

"Well, so was _I_," his sister shot back. "I was being sarcastic!"

"I did not detect a single hint of sarcasm!" Morgan sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Paige merely rolled her eyes again.

"Right," Ginny looked between them. "You two ready to act ten instead of three?"

They nodded.

"Ready to implement the plan?" Harry asked Hermione. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm still not…I don't think it will work…but, I'm willing to try."

"Great," Ginny clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "We've already got a date planned."

And with that, the rest of the lunch was spent covering all aspects of the 'plan'. It was exciting for Hermione, and she couldn't help feeling jubilation about the prospect of herself and Ron being united, but at the same time, she was filled with dread. For something such as the 'plan' could not produce anything but a bad result and trouble.

****

!!!

A/N: Well, sorry it took so long to update again. Please don't be frustrated with me!

Thanks again to my terrific beta reader, The Mad Gremlin!

Okay, next chapter, Ron and Hermione date! Or, go on a date. Same thing. And…well, you'll just have to wait!

Thanks heaps for the rockin' reviews! As always!

****

Axisha: Lol, I'm really glad you like it. Don't worry, it will all come out in the end.

****

Amy: Ugh! You totally guessed it! I've had that explanation since the first chapter…and you guessed it! Hmph! Lol, thanks for the grammar note. I'll try and be more careful! And since I have a beta reader now, it'll stop!

****

mini veela: Harry's a bit all over the place. I intend to have him sorted out by the end of the story. Should only take a few more chapters!

****

Lady Phedre: Harry will come around…although he'll always be a fool…as you can probably tell…

****

Lupin'sLuver: You always have something nice to say! But, really, I think the last chapter sucked…but if you liked it…well, I'm not complaining! :)

****

Ronaholic: Sorry this chapter didn't have Ron in it! That R/Hr goodness is coming! Promise!

****

Jesika-Jesika: Thanks! It's nice that some people liked it, even when I thought it wasn't very good…

****

John Steppenwolf: Um, once again, I don't really know what to say. Thanks for reviewing? I don't know. Lol, you're a mystery to me! You don't like it, but you said 'keep up the good work'. Oh well, it's cool.

****

pattiweasley: Sorry the chapter took so long. The twins are going to be coming up quite a bit more…

****

Kumiko Eharu: Yeah…you can tell I'm kind of going with your idea? The twins wont be doing much, but they're helping! Thanks for that!

****

Arwentheelf: I'm glad you liked it too! How about this one? I thought it was a bit better…

****

BrodyLuverGirl: I update as often as I can! But I always encounter problems! Mainly from my computer…stupid computer…Thanks for the review!

****

orli-enthusiast: Lol, thanks. Ron and Hermione fluff is a bit further on…but there's goodness in the next chapter…hope you can wait…

****

Rogue13: Oh! I hope it's not too complicated that you can't understand it! Thanks for being honest, it helps!

****

sexy seeker: You liked it…well, as long as you keep reading I'm happy!

****

Yami boy: It's really good you liked it! You're like my longest reviewer! Yay! Thanks!

****

drmsweetcandy: I know what you mean by 'finally a chapter'! Lol, hopefully my computer will stop being an ass. Anyway, thanks for the review! I like 'em when they're detailed!

****

Destiny13: Thanks Megan! It was more one of those chapters to move it along…so was this one actually…hmm…


	19. The plan

Well here you go, this one is a bit longer than normal AND it's Ron and Hermione. Hope you guys like it!

****

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it. Need I repeat it?

****

You're going places, Hermione

!!!

Chapter Nineteen: The plan

"I don't think I can do this," Hermione said nervously, tugging at the hem of her dress and ignoring the jeering looks she was receiving from a few men at the bar. She was already uncomfortable enough as it was.

Ginny smiled comfortingly. "It'll be fine. And Harry and I will be nearby if something should go wrong or if you need help."

"No," Hermione went on, her pitch rising quickly. "I really, really don't think I can do this. I'm a horrible actress. Ron will know something is going on."

"Yeah right," Ginny scoffed, adding sarcastically, "Because Ron's really intuitive."

"Gin-"

The redhead sighed and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"We've talked about this. It's all going to work out in the end. I promise you."

Hermione tried to smile to show that she was reassured but in reality she was terrified more than she could express. Her hands were shaking, all because she was meeting Ron.

Ginny pulled her over to a table with three chairs and pushed her into a seat, before she pulled a hood up over her head to hide her face.

"Okay, now I'll be sitting over there," Ginny pointed at a stool near the end of the bar, "and Harry will come in later after you guys have had drinks to carry out his part of the plan. You okay?"

"Sure," Hermione said disbelievingly.

"You'll be fine. Oh! There his is!" Ginny hurried away and sat down at the bar.

"Who was that?" A voice demanded.

Hermione's eyes looked down at the table and she shrugged. She couldn't look at Ron; she'd fall apart. She heard the scraping of a chair as he pulled it out from under the table and the creak as he sat down.

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione brought her gaze up but looked over his shoulder at Ginny, who gave her the thumbs up. It consoled her but a little.

She took a deep breath. "He's not coming."

"Yeah, well I nearly didn't," Ron snapped. "Especially after you disappeared the other night from the party without saying bye to anyone. Leaving like that was really rude."

Hermione forced herself to look at him. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans, which didn't surprise her. Ron was never one who set out to impress with his wardrobe. His red hair hung lightly above blue eyes, which were looking at her fiercely, and the freckles dancing across his nose made him look a lot younger than he was.

"What?" Ron wondered, frowning at her. Hermione blinked, she didn't realise she had been staring.

"Oh." Hermione smiled shakily. "I'm sorry. About the party."

"Yeah, well…should be, shouldn't you?" Already his anger was fading and he looked at her sidelong. "Where's Harry? I thought he'd be here if _you_ were."

"I told you, he's not coming."

"I got that. But why?"

Hermione avoided his gaze; she could lie, but not while she was looking at him.

"We had a fight. We're…well, having problems I guess."

"Really?" Ron said eagerly, before quickly trying to hide it. "That's…yeah, that's too bad. What happened?"

"I think it was just too much too soon between us. We rushed things," she replied.

"Oh." Ron's expression became indecipherable as he looked around the small inn, thinking. Hermione could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he glanced back at her.

"I knew it wouldn't work with you two," he said in a surprisingly superior tone.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew it wouldn't work. Really, you two never had a chance. I mean, you aren't ready for a relationship and stuff, eh?"

Hermione felt a spark of anger. "You don't know that, Ron! You have no _how_ I feel!"

He shrugged and picked up a nearby menu.

"What's good here?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied huffily. "I haven't been here before."

"That's strange." Ron continued to scan the menu. "Harry told me you were the one that picked this place."

"Oh! Well, I _heard _it was good," she said quickly. "Where are the kids?"

"Mum's watching them. I would have asked Caddie, but she's working so…"

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione pulling religiously at the hem of her dress while Ron continued to look over the menu. He seemed to be avoiding talking to her, and she felt as though he knew what was going on. Either way, his indifference towards her was disconcerting and she couldn't bring herself to start a conversation.

"You look nice."

Her head snapped up, Ron's eyes didn't remove themselves from the menu.

"Did you just say something?" she wondered fervently, hoping beyond hope she had heard correctly.

"Yeah. I said you look nice."

"Oh, well, thank you. That's very nice, I don't usually dress like this but…well, you look nice too." She was flustered beyond reason.

"Calm down, it was a compliment, not a marriage proposal."

"I know that!" Hermione said defensively.

Ron looked over at her, eyebrows raised. "What's the matter with you?"

Hermione sighed. He didn't know the kind of effect he had on her. Also, he didn't even seem to care. The plan was starting to seem fruitless, there didn't appear to be any evidence Ron returned the kind of feelings she had for him.

"Can we just order dinner?" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah…okay." Ron said slowly, watching her closely.

She told him what she wanted and watched miserably as he walked over to the bar to order their meals. The moment he was gone, Ginny made her way over to their table, making sure her hood remained secure over her head.

"How's it going?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Hermione gave her an exasperated look. "It's a _disaster_. He doesn't want to be here, or even talk to me! I think he hates me."

Ginny snorted. "I don't believe that for a second. He didn't leave when he realised Harry wasn't coming, did he? He stayed."

"Well he's been horrible. I think he knows Gin, about the plan," she said worriedly.

"There's no way he could…"

Hermione rested her head on her hand and sighed. If he didn't know about the plan, then something was going on that she didn't know about. She had annoyed Ron in some way.

Ginny shuffled in her seat and shook her head sadly. "Do you want to give up?"

"No," Hermione answered half-heartedly. "We've started tonight, and we might as well finish it. But after this dinner, it's over."

"Okay," Ginny stood up, sounding bitter. "Pity."

Hermione watched her friend make her way back to the corner stool, before she shifted her gaze to Ron, who was leaning over the inn counted, waiting for their dinner. He seemed to feel her gaze upon him because he straightened and turned around. Hermione smiled at him, but he didn't reciprocate it and instead turned back around. She wanted to cry.

He hated her, surely he did.

When Ron returned with their dinner, he did so silently. And they ate in silence. Hermione still couldn't bring herself to start any kind of conversation. Twice she caught him looking at her, but the expression on his face was very unusual and she couldn't place it. It was probably some form of contempt.

"Nice," Ron muttered, fifteen minutes after they had started to eat.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"The food."

"Oh, yes. It is rather nice."

Again they settled into an uncomfortable quiet. But Hermione couldn't take it any more. If Ron hated her, she was going to find out why.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked suddenly. Ron dropped his fork in surprise.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied as he disappeared from the table to retrieve it.

"Did I do something?" Hermione said softly.

"Not that I know of." His voice was muffled from under the table.

"Then…why do you hate me?"

"WHAT!"

There was a bang as he bumped his head from under the table.

"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione stood up worriedly.

"Yeah." He reappeared, rubbing the top of his head. "What was that you said?"

"Oh, that…you don't like me." She blushed slightly; it sounded a lot stupider aloud than it did inside her head.

"I don't not like you," Ron's gaped at her, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"You won't talk to me," Hermione pointed out. "You won't say a word! You won't look at me or anything!"

"I…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing.

"What? Please tell me?" She pleaded.

"I just…it's not that I don't like you, it's that I do like you…a lot, it's hard, it's…" He trailed off again, flushing for some reason. "Do you want a drink?"

"_What_?"

"I need a drink, you want one?" he repeated.

"Oh, yes, all right then. Water please." Hermione frowned after him. He _didn't_ hate her. He _liked_ her. That was the problem?

Well, maybe that made sense to _him_, but it simply confused Hermione. And she was smart, usually she understood everything.

She slumped back into her seat, shaking her head. The plan was still seemingly fruitless.

"Hey."

She looked up to find herself gazing into the face of a stranger. He was quite handsome, with thick, blonde hair and hazel eyes, short and stocky and very well dressed. Hermione was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she managed to ask.

"Yeah, it's _me_," the man said. It took a few seconds, but Hermione recognised the voice.

"Merlin! Harry?" she gasped.

"Yeah." He grinned. "You like? I took the hair off a Muggle in the street this afternoon, he wasn't too happy with me. Slugged me one in fact, but it was worth it. You'd never guess it was me, would you?"

"No." Hermione was perplexed. "I don't understand, what is the meaning of it?"

"I'm supposed to hit on you remember…a good looking stranger in a bar, make Ron jealous and what not." Harry grinned, showing perfectly white, straight teeth.

"When does the Polyjuice Potion run out?"

"I only just took it in the bathroom before, so, you ready?"

"Won't Ron know?" Hermione noted. "He'll know it's you-"

"Not if I talk _like this_," Harry interrupted, putting on a deep, rich voice that sent shivers up Hermione's spine.

"Oh…that's very good." She smiled. "You know this plan will fall to pieces right?"

"As long as you two get together before it does, it'll be worth it."

"He's coming back," Hermione murmured.

"Right." Harry shifted closer to her. "Here we go."

The nerves Hermione had experienced before the dinner date started returned twofold. If Ron didn't suspect anything before, he'd suspect something now for sure.

"Laugh like I just said something funny," Harry told her under his breath.

"I can't pretend to laugh, I'm not that good an act-"

Harry dug his fingers into her stomach, tickling her as inconspicuously as possible. Hermione erupted into uncontrollable giggles just as Ron approached. He placed the drinks on the table and glanced at Hermione in confusion before looking at Harry with a glare, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Who're you?!" he demanded.

"Ron," Hermione said sharply, regaining control of herself. "Don't be rude."

"No, no babe, it's okay." Harry looked up at Ron. "Name's Donny Dickson, nice to meet you."

He extended his hand but Ron ignored it, his face growing darker.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ron!" Hermione gave him a stern look.

"No, it's a fair question." Harry looked at Hermione and grinned before returning his gaze to Ron, "You see, buddy-"

"I'm not your buddy."

'Well, I saw this beautiful lady left all alone-"

"She wasn't alone. I only went to get drinks." Ron's voice held a malicious tone.

"Yeah, so she was alone right? And I couldn't help coming over and talking to her. She's quite a catch I've found."

Ron didn't seem to know what to say to this, and he looked at Hermione desperately, who shrugged back at him. She didn't know what to say either. Harry was putting on quite a show.

"And she invited me to join you both for drinks."

Both Hermione and Ron turned around to stare at him. Harry grinned.

"You did?" Ron frowned.

"Er, well, he seems like such a nice person," Hermione blurted out, considering what to say. "And since Harry couldn't make it, I don't really see the harm."

"I'm not hitting on her, so you don't need to worry, buddy," Harry told Ron.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend. We're just friends, Ron already has a girlfriend." Hermione said with slight difficulty.

"Really?" Harry wondered.

Ron nodded, looking downcast as he sat back in his chair. "Yeah, I do."

Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Most excellent."

Ron glared at Harry again with such intensity that even though Harry was acting, he found he had to remove his arm from Hermione.

"So, you live nearby Herm?" Harry asked her.

"Oh not too far away. I could probably walk there in about twenty minutes."

"I can give you a lift home if you want." Harry offered.

"Oh…that's, that's very nice of you. Thanks but I think I'll walk." She smiled.

"You're very beautiful," Harry continued on. "You ever get told that?"

Ron made a sudden movement out of the corner of Hermione's eye, but she felt she should ignore it.

She flushed, still smiling, and said, "No I don't, thank you, that's very kind."

"So, that guy." Harry nodded his head at Ron. "Has a girlfriend, but what about you? You taken?"

"Oh no, I'm quite single."

"Most excellent." Harry paused. "Do you have a telephone?"

"It's fellytone," Ron interrupted, gritting his teeth.

"Actually Ron," Hermione said carefully, almost apologetically. "It is telephone. And yes, I have one."

"So, could I call you then? One time? Maybe we could go out or some-"

Ron jumped to his feet and yanked Harry forcefully out of his seat by his shirt. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Hermione shrieked.

"I think you should leave." Ron instructed furiously.

"Whoa, okay, okay," Harry held up his hands. "I didn't know you were in love with the girl. Sorry."

"I'm not…just go!" Ron pushed him away. Harry stumbled for a moment, trying to keep his balance and narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"Fine," he spat out, walking away. When he was nearly out of sight he winked at Hermione before stepping out of the inn looking very pleased with himself.

"Ron, what on-"

"He was a sleaze, Hermione. I was doing you a favour."

"Honestly Ron, I can take care of myself. And plus, I think he was very nice," she argued.

"Well go ahead and marry him then!" Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione reprimanded.

Ron looked at her, his eyes blazing. Hermione sighed and moved towards him, one of her hands outstretched.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He shrugged her off. "Forget about it. I better go home."

He hurried for the exit, and Hermione knew she had no chance of physically stopping him. She made her way over to the counter where she paid for their dinner before she ran out of the inn, looking up and down the narrow street outside the entrance to see where Ron had gone. She spotted him walking quickly away, his shoulders hunched against the cold, and sprinted after him. It was difficult in heels but Hermione eventually caught up to where he was, panting heavily and clutching her side.

"Ron," she breathed. "Ron! Can you stop? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I told you. I have to get home."

"I don't believe that for a second. Why were you so mad at that man?" She held herself up boldly. "Were you jealous?"

"What?" He stopped and faced her, the same indecipherable expression on his face that he'd had most of the night.

Hermione looked at him nervously, gathering all of her courage. If she was going to work things out with Ron and tell him how she felt, now was as good a time as any.

"Were you jealous?" she repeated.

"Why would I be jealous?" Ron snapped, the tips of his ears turning an admirable shade of red.

"Maybe because…because…" Hermione took a deep, shuddery breath. "Maybe because you feel about me the way I feel about you."

She was met with silence as Ron avoided looking at her for a few moments. His ears continued to turn red but his face was now blank, leaving her no chance of guessing how he felt.

"And how's that?" he finally said.

"Love," Hermione murmured softly, watching him intently. "I love you."

He frowned at her, digging his hands into his pocket. Hermione could do nothing but wait, silently pleading he would tell her the same. Each second that passed by seemed to tear at her heart, diminishing her hope. Ron opened his mouth several times before closing it again.

"Ron?" Hermione begged.

"I…" He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm with Caddie, Hermione."

He started to walk away, and this time Hermione didn't go after him. She stared ahead of her, looking at nothing in particular because it all seemed to mould together into a singular, hazy surrounding, a horrible moment frozen in time. _I'm with Caddie, Hermione…_

"Hermione?" said a voice gently. A blur of red appeared before her and she could just make out Ginny's face.

"Gin." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Ginny's voice shook as she enveloped her friend in a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, sobbing into her shoulder. She wished she'd never agreed to the stupid plan. She wished she'd decided to go through life always wondering what might have been. It could hurt nowhere near as much as the pain that filled her right now, killing her inside.

****

!!!

****

A/N: Okay, yes…er, don't hate me! It's not the end yet! There are still a few more chapters to go!

I don't have time to individually answer every one! But I'll do it with the next chapter!

****

John Steppenwolf: Well, I can say I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I'm a Neville/Ginny fan too, but because she's with Dean is that really a reason not to like it? Lol, no, you can do what you want! Thanks for the really, really long review!

****

Lady Phedre: Thanks, I'm trying to add a bit more description? Better? Lol, probably not…

****

Valentines-hater: No…I didn't die! Lol, here's your chapter! I'm assuming that's what you meant?

****

Jesika-Jesika: No he isn't…let's just say he's gender challenged!


	20. The despair

Well, hello there! Here's another chapter! It didn't take me too long, did it? It's eight pages…hope you like it…there's only two more chapters to go. I'm pretty sure of that!

Disclaimer: To word it carefully and be absolutely precise…no, I don't own anything!

**You're going places, Hermione**

Chapter Twenty: The despair

"Well, Crookshanks," sighed Hermione as she placed the final chocolate in her mouth, "That's the last one. Four hundred and twenty three chocolates and I don't feel even the _slightest_ bit happy."

Crookshanks lifted his head from the pillow at the top of the bed to survey his mistress shortly. Hermione was lying flat on her back, her legs outstretched on her bed, surrounded by many discarded chocolate boxes and wrappers.

"You'd think after that many chocolates, I'd feel better," Hermione muttered, patting her round stomach, "but now I feel worse. I'm bloated and going to die alone."

"My, you _are_ a drama queen."

Hermione looked up to find Ginny silhouetted in her doorway. She had her arms crossed across her chest and a bemused expression on her face.

"Not funny Gin…" Hermione whispered, her voice trembling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Ginny began apologetically.

"No, no." Hermione let out a shuddery breath. "It's fine. I'm just still a little upset."

Her friend made her way across the room and sat on the end of the bed, glancing at the surrounding rubbish with raised eyebrows.

"So that's where all the chocolate went! I tried to buy some this morning but the shop owner told me they were all sold out. Apparently there's none left in the city at all."

Hermione let out a watery smile, "Yeah. It's supposed to be an anti-depressant."

"Did it work?"

"Not really," Hermione sighed. "You can probably tell though."

Ginny paused. "You know, Hermione, it's been nearly a week. Do you think maybe-"

"I'll get over it! I just need time," Hermione snapped, frowning.

"I wasn't doing to say _that_." Ginny shook her head. "And I'd appreciate if you stopped getting mad at me! I'm not the one that broke your heart. I'm here to help you!"

Hermione lowered her eyes.

"Now," the redhead continued, "I was going to say, do you think maybe Ron might have changed his mind?"

"Why are you asking me?" Hermione struggled to sit up. "Haven't you seen him since the dinner?"

"Well." Ginny shrugged. "No. He's kind of keeping to himself right now."

Hermione sighed. If he was avoiding everyone, it was her fault. If she hadn't opened her big mouth and told him how she felt, he would still be going about with his life, totally oblivious as usual.

"I suppose he has Caddie, though," Hermione said bitterly.

Ginny cocked her head to the side and smiled strangely. There was something about the smile that made Hermione curious, and she bent her head forward inquiringly.

"What, Gin?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out."

"Ginny," Hermione said seriously, "If you know something, tell me! I'm at my wit's end as it is."

However, Ginny shook her head and propped herself onto her stomach, pushing the older girl's feet out of the way so as to make herself more comfortable and innocently twirled the diamond engagement ring around her finger. Hermione's eyes narrowed but she decided not to probe. Ginny was very stubborn.

"So then," Hermione said finally, trying to sound casual, "What brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to check in and see how you were doing…and, well…" Ginny looked strained. "Maybe ask you a favour."

"Of course, Gin! Anything."

"Well okay, but it's a big one." Ginny sat back up and grinned nervously. "Do you remember our last day at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, fairly well." Hermione wondered where this was going.

"And do you remember Malfoy harassing you and such?" Ginny waited for her friend to nod before venturing on. "Well…that spell I cast…the one to make someone pregnant…_Polaté Zygot_…okay, so it worked right, and-"

"He really got pregnant?" Hermione laughed, both surprised and amused. "Fantastic!"

"Not really." Ginny winced. "Because he traced the spell back to me and now I have to report to the Ministry of Magic for a hearing. In front of the Improper Use of Magic Office head."

"Oh…no, Ginny, that's really-"

"Bad? Yeah I know, but that's only the half of it. I mean, for the past five years Malfoy's been putting together all of the information against me, because he's been busy the first four looking after his daughter, so I never knew about any of it until recently, when I received two letters. One was from the Ministry of Magic about the hearing, and the other one was from Malfoy about…this other stuff…"

Ginny seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle and Hermione knew there was more to the story. She herself hadn't even considered the severity of the pregnancy spell being cast, and half of her had thought at the time that it was unlikely that the spell had worked. Conception spells and the like required the caster to be a very powerful witch or wizard and Ginny just didn't seem to have the skill. But the spell _had_ worked, and now Hermione had to dissolve the fact that her best friend might be facing a sentence in Azkaban. Then Ginny dropped the bombshell.

"There's more." She heaved a great sigh. "And you can't tell anyone, because I haven't even told Dean. Oh, if he knew…I don't know what he'd do! He'd call off the wedding or-"

"Now, now!" Hermione stretched out a comforting hand. "That wouldn't happen. Dean loves you, I'm sure. It can't be that bad."

Ginny looked up at her and there was a worry in her eyes that Hermione hadn't seen since the days of Voldemort or Percy's death.

"It is." Ginny rubbed her face. "You know about science more than I do, because it's mostly a Muggle thing."

"Yeah…come on Gin, tell me!"

"Well, you can't just create a baby. It doesn't happen, even magic isn't that powerful. It takes two people to carry it out." Ginny stopped, her eyes scanning Hermione's face, waiting for a reaction.

"I'm not sure I… are you saying…Merlin! Ginny! You have a-"

"I know, I know!" Ginny looked like she wanted to cry. "A daughter! Dean is going to kill me! He's going to call of the wedding and then kill me!"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she shook her head, speechless. The thought of Ginny having a baby was a surprise; the thought of Ginny and Draco Malfoy having a baby was completely shocking.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Malfoy's going to call off the hearing and claim that the spell was an accident, if I give him full custody over Diana, but I'm not sure I want to do that." Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"Diana?"

"That's what Malfoy named her." Ginny looked extremely put off. "Diana Narcissa Dion Marianna Malfoy. I mean…_come on_. Doesn't that sound like someone's pompous Grandmother?"

"A little," Hermione admitted.

"Anyway, I need you to come with me and help sort it out…because I don't want to go alone…and I'll probably say something that will get me in trouble…"

"Of course I'll come! But I think you should work out what you want to do first," Hermione suggested, feeling sorry for her friend. Ginny didn't need this. She was already busy planning her wedding in three months time. Added stress was no help at all.

Ginny slowly got to her feet. "Thanks Hermione, I needed to get it off my chest."

Hermione simply smiled in reply.

"Malfoy wants to meet me at The Leaky Cauldron in two days at exactly noon. Can you make that?"

"If I couldn't," Hermione told her, "I'd clear my day. I'll be there."

"Thanks," Ginny said again. "Well, I had better go. I told Dean I was going out to buy some milk. I just hope he didn't notice we already have five cartons at home. Bye."

"See you." Hermione frowned as Ginny hurried out of her room. There wasn't time for her to feel sorry for herself about Ron, even though every thought of him sent an ache through her heart. She climbed off her bed and steadied herself. Crookshanks yawned and followed sleepily.

"No more moping," Hermione told the cat. "I have to get my act together for Ginny. I can't believe it. Can you? A daughter and she never knew! Kind of…like me, hey?"

Crookshanks just blinked and looked at the doorway, where Hermione's parents now stood.

"Sweetie." Mrs. Granger smiled. "I just saw Ginny out. Is she all right? You two didn't have a fight, did you?"

"No, Mum," Hermione sighed.

Her parents looked at each other, exchanging knowing looks.

"How about we go shopping?" her mother suggested. "It's very calming. Maybe it will help you get over your fight."

"Mum, we didn't have a-"

"Or," her mother continued, "we could go to the movies, see a nice comedy. Cheer you up a bit."

"We didn't have a fight!" Hermione was getting annoyed.

"Perhaps even go to the salon, get out nails and hair done," Mrs. Granger considered. "Sometimes a makeover helps cleanse the inside, as well as the outside. You'll feel in the mood to make up with Ginny in no time."

Hermione shook her head. She was twenty-eight years old and still her parents didn't listen to her. She fixed them with a warning look.

"I think I'd rather stay home, thanks."

"Excellent!" Mr Granger clapped his hands together, "I just brought some new pots from Pottery Barn and I need help painting them. I was thinking…rainbow! Might brighten up the garden a bit!"

"I'll get my coat," Hermione informed her mother, who smiled and nodded.

Mr Granger looked put out. "Oh. Well, you don't know what you're missing out on."

Hermione did know what she would be missing out on, which is why she was suddenly eager to leave. Perhaps a few hours of make up, movies and shopping might really take her mind off things, which would be a welcomed relief.

* * *

"He's in there!" Ginny jumped up and down. "He's in there! I can see him! Look, you see?"

"Yes. Calm down," Hermione warned. "You need to be in control."

"Control! Usually I am! I always am! But…I'm so, so nervous," Ginny said quickly, forgetting to breathe.

"Come on," Hermione said gently, taking her hand and leading her inside The Leaky Cauldron. She could see Malfoy in a corner, sipping a glass of Firewhisky and staring at the table lost in thought. He didn't notice them until they were practically in front of him.

"Ah," he sneered. "You're late."

"Yeah well, I'm here now," Ginny briskly pulled herself out a seat. "So, let's get this over with."

Malfoy's eyes travelled over to Hermione. "I thought I said you weren't allowed to bring anyone else."

"So?" Ginny snapped.

"So, you brought the Mudblood," he told her.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said angrily, and also seated herself. "After all these years you haven't changed a bit!"

"And like that's a bad thing," he smirked. "Now, Weasley, I want you to sign here, giving me full custody, then I'll retract the complaint and we can both get on with our separate lives."

Malfoy pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and slid them across the table so that they were in front of Ginny. She gazed down at the contract for a moment before looking up.

"And what if I _want_ partial custody?" she demanded defiantly.

A flicker of anger crossed Malfoy's features and he smiled stonily.

"Then I take you before the Ministry and you get sent on a nice little vacation to Azkaban. Is that what you want?"

Ginny looked at Hermione helplessly who grabbed her hand again and gave is a reassuring squeeze. She knew her friend wanted to be a part of her daughter's life but the thought of Azkaban and the Dementors that once again guarded it was terrifying.

"So really I don't have a choice," Ginny stated, glaring at Malfoy with unfathomable hate.

"No, not really."

Ginny gritted her teeth and picked up the quill, pausing briefly before she put it to the parchment. Hermione, suddenly realising something, yanked her hand away.

"Huh?" Ginny frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy growled.

"How does Ginny know that you won't report her once she's signed the agreement giving you full custody?" Hermione directed at Malfoy.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and it confirmed her fear. It had been his plan. Ginny gazed up at Hermione horrorstruck.

"He'd have still had me put on trial," Ginny murmured out of the corner of her mouth. "So he'd have custody and me in prison!"

"Must you spoil everything, Mudblood?" Malfoy snarled.

"You…you…" Ginny spluttered, jumping up. "I'm leaving! We can work this out at the Ministry! You _foul_ prat!"

She went to walk away, and Hermione slowly got out of her seat to follow, but Malfoy grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her back.

"No! No, we'll work this out now! I'll get a document written up so that I can't tell anyone, just sit back down!" he instructed icily.

Ginny whipped her arm away from him, looking disgusted. "Don't touch me!"

"Fine! Just _sit down_!" Malfoy said in a slightly worried tone. Ginny glanced at him maliciously before doing so and Hermione lowered herself back into her seat. It seemed like there was something more to what was happening with Malfoy than he was letting on.

"Listen," Malfoy said urgently. "I don't need you in my daughter's life, Wealsey. She doesn't need to know that her mother's alive. I told her you died when she was younger and she's grown up believing that. So there's no need for you to make an appearance, it will just confuse her."

"Make her realise you lied, you mean," Ginny spat.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I'll be back. Wait here."

And with a crack he Apparated before them. Ginny turned to Hermione worriedly.

"I could have landed myself in Azkaban," she said and sighed, before smiling. "See? This is why I needed you along. I would have lost on both parts."

"Well, you're okay now. How about some Butterbeer?" Hermione asked. It could be a while before Malfoy came back.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

Hermione got to her feet and made her way over to the counter. Tom, the innkeeper, greeted her with a grin.

"You back then?" he said.

"Just for a little bit. Could I have two Butterbeers please?"

"Be with you in a sec."

After Tom had ambled off, Hermione lent forward and rested her elbows on the counter, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. She could remember staying at The Leaky Cauldron once, in her third year. It brought back fond memories, just as all of Diagon Alley did. She'd brought Crookshanks here, and so many of her beloved books. There were also memories of Ron and Harry. They'd often met each other while shopping for school supplies. It was usually an arduous task, but as children they had made it fun. Life was so much more complicated these days.

"Here you go," Tom slammed two glasses of Butterbeer in front of Hermione, sloshing some of it on the counter. "Make sure you pay before you leave."

"I will, don't worry," Hermione assured him, picking up the glasses and turning around. There were several people at the counter, talking animatedly to themselves and others. But at the end, furthest away from her, Hermione could see someone slouched over in a depressed manner. She couldn't make out who they were, but they looked somehow familiar.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice rang out, drawing her away from the lonely figure.

"Coming."

She hurried back to Ginny and placed her drink in front of her, noticing that Malfoy had already returned. Beside him was a child-sized angry looking goblin, dressed in an impeccable black suit. The goblin was so small that it had to stand on its seat so that it could be seen above the table.

"Hello," Hermione greeted it in confusion. "What is this-"

"Contract," Malfoy said sharply.

The goblin reached inside its suit and pulled out a long scroll of parchment before slamming in onto the table just as Tom had done with their drinks.

"This," Malfoy informed them, "is a contract biding me not to say anything about the spell, or encourage anyone else to say anything about the spell. I thought you might want that to be mentioned."

Ginny pulled the parchment towards her, glanced at it and then pushed it towards Hermione. She got the gist, and read it briefly. It was just as Malfoy had said. Hermione tapped it with her wand. The parchment shimmered, it was legible.

"It's safe, Gin," she told her friend.

Ginny nodded and drew the parchment back to her. She rolled it up and put it inside her robes before sighing and looking up at Malfoy sadly.

"Where do I sign?"

The custody contract from earlier was put before Ginny again and this time she signed her name without interruption.

"If you had any feeling at all, you wouldn't make her do this," Hermione said coldly as Malfoy retrieved the document and stood up.

"Oh, I have feeling," he replied with a sneer. "Just not where Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods are concerned!"

He smirked and Apparated from sight.

"I tell you, it's a good thing the war is over and our side won," Hermione said furiously. "Because his kind will die out soon enough and there won't be Mudbloods and Purebloods and that nonsense. They'll just be _people_!"

"Yeah." Ginny sighed. "Suppose so. C'mon, let's go. I told Dean I'd gone out to buy some milk; he'll be expecting me back."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked after her as they headed for the exit. As she passed Tom she threw a few coins on the counter. He nodded his head at her.

"Of course not!" Ginny snapped, "You saw what I just did! I don't know how anyone can be that selfish, no offence. She's my child and now…_Caddie_! What are you doing here?"

"What?" Hermione spun around in surprise to find that Caddie Cameron was the familiar person she had seen at the bar earlier. She didn't look as Hermione remembered her. Her neat hair appeared to have been discarded as it hung limp around her pale face. There were bags under her eyes and no smile on her face.

"I'm drinking, Gin," Caddie replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Buying milk," Ginny replied promptly.

"Oh." Caddie nodded. "Hello Hermione. Nice to see you again."

"Hello…" Hermione wasn't too sure what to say. "Does, er, does Ron know you're here?"

"_Ron_!" Caddie snorted. "No, he does _not_! And it's none of his business anyway! We aren't going out any more!"

"You aren't…" Hermione glanced at Ginny, who shrugged and smiled slightly. "Why? What happened?"

"Broke up with me, didn't he?" Caddie sighed. "He said…well, he said some stuff. I can't really remember what it was at this moment in time. I'm feeling a bit funny and all."

"I think you might have had too much to drink," Ginny said tentatively.

"I'm drowning my sorrows, I've got a bit of a broken heart," Caddie informed them. "But I'm getting better! This is my second day out of the house and I don't cry any more. Soon I think I'll be ready to date again, in a few years or so."

"When did Ron break up with you?" Hermione ventured.

"About…would have been…" Caddie scrunched her face up in thought.

"Eight days, sweetie," Ginny offered. Hermione's head snapped around. Ginny knew? Ginny had known and not said anything?

"That's right, eight days," Caddie nodded.

"Well…we better get going. I have to get home," Ginny said after a moment.

"Okay. Nice to see you," Caddie gave them a small smile before calling up the bar to Tom, "Can I get another jug of Firewhisky, please?"

Hermione pushed Ginny out of The Leaky Cauldron and faced her furiously.

"You knew! You knew!" She repeated over and over. It was all she could manage to say.

"Yes." Ginny looked up into her friend's face. "And I wanted you to find out, I _really _did, but I couldn't tell you."

"_Why not_?"

"Because, Ron made me promise not to."

"What! _Why_?"

"I don't know." Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "But don't get mad at me for keeping a promise to my brother!"

Hermione breathed irritably through her nose and closed her eyes, thinking. This changed everything, and she couldn't help hoping it was a change for the better.

"Why'd he break up with her?" she wondered. If it was because of her, then that might mean Ron returned her feelings.

"Now that…" Ginny paused. "_That_ he didn't tell me. Sorry."

Hermione sighed. She'd never know then. It was back to dying alone.

"So," Ginny said slowly, linking her arm through Hermione's. "Fancy coming back to my place for a cup of tea? We could talk."

"Thanks, but I think I'd better head home. Mull things over and what not."

"Don't strain yourself," Ginny told her. "Things have a way of working themselves out, you'll see."

"I hope so."

!!!

A/N: There! Caddie is out of the picture! Took a while, I know. But it's done now. This story is nearly over, which means I won't be dragging the R/Hr thing out any longer! You can be glad of that!

Okay, onto the comments!

heart and soul: Don't hate me! I updated!

Lupin'sLuver: Lol, I know you're not crazy! I'm sorry it was sad, but I'm glad you liked it!

Ronaholic: I always thought Ron was gorgeous! He's my favourite character! Yours too, I'm guessing…

Jenn: Thanks for the nice review! Keep reading!

drmsweetcandy: Hermione will cheer up soon! You'll see! There's only two chapters left, sorry!

Pepstepper16: Bet you're glad Caddie's gone! I considered having her fall off a cliff actually, but it just didn't make sense for some reason! Hehe…

Arwentheelf: Sorry, I try not to take long! Glad you liked it!

Destiny13: Thanks for the great review! But there aren't many chapters left, at all really!

Cassandra Paige: I can't stand it when Ron and Hermione get together straight away! It's just so…lacking tension? Oh, yes, that's a smart thing to say! Anyway, glad you like the story!

Yami boy: You won't have to wait long to see what happens! Keep reading! You're still my longest reviewer…

Rogue13: I'm glad you're not lost. I hope I'll manage a good ending, I've got the last two chapters all worked out in my head!

Sorry if I missed anyone! But my nets about to disconnect so I need to get this chapter up!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	21. The healing

Hi and bye guys! This has to be super quick!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Okay? I get it!

****

You're going places, Hermione

Chapter Twenty-One: The healing

Two children stood illuminated against a light blue background. They looked straight ahead, each with two small brown dots for eyes and red-orange hair that seemed very out of place. Hermione bit her bottom lip and carefully applied a thin paintbrush to the children's faces, giving one a wide smile and one a scowl. She pulled away from her pot with a flourish, grinning at her completed work.

"That's very good, sweetheart," Mr Granger complimented. "Is it someone we know?"

Hermione's grin faltered. "Dad, it's Morgan and Paige. Notice the red hair…"

"Ah." Mr Granger nodded. "That's right, I see it now. What do you think of mine?"

He held up his own pot and smiled broadly.

"Oh yes, that's nice." Hermione squinted at it. "It's very cute."

"Do you even know what it is?" her father demanded.

"Um, a porcupine?"

"No! It's a dragon!" He looked at it, frowned and then started chuckling. "Well, I suppose it looks a bit like a flying pig really."

Hermione laughed and placed her pot in the sun to dry. She had dreaded the prospect of helping her father decorate some pots for the garden, but it had actually ended up being quite enjoyable. Painting was relaxing and the fresh air outside had lifted her spirits, distracting her from more than unpleasant thoughts.

"Juice, anyone?" sang Mrs Granger. She swung the back door open with her hip and placed a small tray with a jug of juice and some glasses on a nearby table before proceeding over to the newly finished works of art.

"That's lovely, sweetie," Mrs Granger told Hermione. "You've got Morgan and Paige just right. But I don't know what to say about your dog, dear. What is that thing in the middle of its back?"

"They're wings," Mr Granger explained.

"So it's flying dog?"

"No, a dragon."

"Oh." Mrs Granger wrinkled her nose. "That's nice, then."

Hermione smiled and walked over to the table, lifting up the jug to pour herself a drink. She curiously watched her mother, who was examining the painting of the twins again with her head cocked to the side thoughtfully.

"Something wrong, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, not really," Mrs Granger replied. "I was just wondering, do you miss the twins terribly?"

Hermione shrugged and took a small sip of her drink. "A little."

"Just a little?"

"Well, it'd be nice to talk with Morgan about the latest book he read, and have him ask me what I thought of the fashion tips in Wizards Weekly. And I wouldn't mind listening to Paige explain some new Quidditch moves and act out the latest match she saw," Hermione considered, glancing at her painting and heaving a great sigh. She knew she missed them much more than that.

"Haven't taken her to one of them, lately, have we, dear?" Mr Granger said mildly, determinedly trying to make his dragon look more like a dragon.

"We've been busy," Mrs Granger told him.

"What?" Hermione frowned, eyeing them. "Are you saying that you take Paige to Quidditch?"

Her parents smiled and nodded.

"Fascinating game, Quidditch." Mr Granger sounded amused. "Never imagined I'd actually see a witch on a broom. But they get a bit violent, don't they? Beats wrestling."

His wife gave him an appraising look and turned to her daughter. "We take Paige to games as often as we can; it's nice to spend some time with her, because we see Morgan a little less. He doesn't like sports much, so we buy him a book instead, to make it fair."

"Sounds exactly like him." Hermione laughed, trying to hide the bitterness. Mrs Granger caught it and walked past her, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze and observing the painting again.

"You've captured them quite well," she said.

"It took me a long time to finish it," Hermione told her.

"So you've painted just the one?"

"Well…"

"She's got one of Ronald somewhere up in her room," Mr Granger piped up cheerfully, "with little hearts around it."

"Dad." Hermione blushed. "That's not funny!"

"I thought it was." Mr Granger shrugged

"Leave her alone, dear," Mrs Granger chided.

Hermione huffily sat back down where she had been painting previously and picked up a blank pot. She grabbed a paintbrush and shoved it into a jar of black paint before applying it in copious amounts to the orange pot. Hermione's mother watched her carefully and then, with a slight smile, tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Come on, dear, it's nearly one o'clock," she informed him. "Time for us to get going."

"Where?" Mr Granger appeared confused for a moment before something seemed to click. "_Oh_, yes. _Right_."

"We'll be back later, sweetie," Mrs Granger told Hermione. "If you need us, you know your father's mobile number."

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded, her paintbrush hovering above her art.

"Just out. Do a bit of shopping and such." Her mother bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Be good, and remember your manners."

"Um, okay."

"Bye, sweetheart." Her father waved and winked at her before following his wife into the house with a definite skip in his step. A few minutes later, Hermione heard their car reverse out of the driveway and eventually disappear down the street with a screech. Her dad must be driving.

She had strange parents; there was no doubting that.

Hermione put the pot she was painting down and considered it. So far, it was a dark splash of paint, forming no shape in particular. But, if she added a little brown, and bit of pink and yellow, extending the shape a little…

"Looks like Sirius, when he was in dog form."

Hermione shrieked and spun around, brandishing her paintbrush like a wand. She found herself facing Ron, who looked bemused as he glanced at the paintbrush and then back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I am an attacker, but if I _was_…" He shook his head. "I don't think that would do much."

Hermione gradually lowered her arm, but was unable to slow down her beating heart. She stared down at her paint covered overalls and attempted to smooth down her hair. _Why_ had she decided to not brush it that morning?

"Er, juice?" she asked.

Ron frowned, "Sorry?"

"Do you want a drink? There's juice…"

"Oh! No, thanks."

"Okay."

They looked at each other and Hermione felt an embarrassed flush begin to creep up her cheeks. Two weeks ago she had told Ron she loved him, in which he'd rejected her, broken up with his girlfriend and disappeared from everyone. Now he was standing before her, with his arms folded casually across his chest as though his being there didn't mean anything.

"So, how are the twins?" Hermione finally asked, proud she had managed to say something.

"They're okay. Miss you a bit."

"I miss them too." She paused. "Could I, if you don't mind, see them sometime or something?"

"Yeah." Ron looked baffled. "Of course!"

"Oh, I just thought that because of when…_you know_…you wouldn't want me seeing them…" She trailed off, feeling like an idiot. Ron also looked at a loss for words.

"I don't know if I told you," Hermione said suddenly, "but that spell I put on myself wore off."

He nodded. "Yeah. Gin told me."

"Oh, okay."

They smiled politely at each other, both searching for something to say.

"Your parents not here?" Ron wondered, glancing everywhere but at her.

"They left just before you came, to go shopping or something."

"Oh, 'cos I told them I was coming over at one…"

Hermione smacked her forehead with her hand. No wonder they'd been so strange when they left! They'd wanted to leave her alone with Ron for some privacy. It was nice of them to do. However, she didn't know whether or not she'd be thanking them or reprimanding them for it.

"Would you like to go inside?" Hermione asked Ron, smiling.

"No!" He seemed startled. "This won't take long."

Her smile faded. That didn't sound very good.

"Well…okay. What is it?"

Ron cleared his throat.

"I dunno how to say this, I'm not that good with words, you know that-" He stopped and paused, as though carefully considering what he was going to say next, "You remember how much I liked Quidditch when we were in school?"

"Um…yes." Hermione was puzzled. "But what does that have to do with-"

"Well I had to give it up when Paige and Morgan were born, right? I borrowed some money off Fred and George and bought the house we're in now and spent the next few years after that looking after them. And then when they were three I put them into childcare and got a job at the Ministry and I've been working there ever since. Earning money, and still raising the kids and stuff." Ron sighed and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I've been too busy to play Quidditch at all and haven't even _flown_ on a broom since we were at school."

Hermione lowered her eyes so she wasn't looking at him. She didn't know where Ron was going with this, but it felt like a guilt trip to her. He'd been tied down since he was eighteen because of her.

"Listen," Hermione said quickly, "I'm sorry about that. But I don't know what more I can do than apologise."

"No! I'm not…it's not that," Ron said earnestly. "I forgive you for that, really. What was it Dumbledore was always on about? Second chances?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"Well, there's something to that, isn't there? So I reckon if Paige and Morgan can forgive you, then I definitely can." He said with a shrug.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione gave him a watery smile. If she loved him before, she definitely loved him now. Not that it really did her any good.

Ron grinned and ran his hand through his hair again. "But anyway, back to Quidditch. You get that I had to give it up right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"And I haven't played it since school?"

"Yes."

"Well…" He paused. "It's like this. Er, just because I never played it, doesn't mean I didn't miss it. And I still love it."

He stopped then, watching her carefully for the impact of his words to sink in. But for all the life of Hermione she couldn't grasp what is was he had told her. He couldn't play Quidditch, but he still missed it? She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed, seeing she didn't understand. "See? I'm no good with words!"

"No, no, it's all right," Hermione held up her hand, still thinking. "Just give me a moment."

Ron sighed, "Okay."

So, Hermione thought, _Quidditch_. He'd missed it, but that didn't mean he'd stopped loving it. What in Merlin's name did that have to do with her? Or was it not even meant to do with her? Perhaps it was like a riddle. A metaphor or something…

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, looking up at him as something clicked into place, and hoping beyond hope that what she was about to say wasn't going to be thrown back at her. "Am…am _I_ Quidditch? Is that what you meant?"

Ron's face brightened. "You're still as brilliant as ever."

Hermione broke out into a thoroughly relieved smile and all the unhappiness that had filled her moments before washed out in a single second. She gazed across at Ron and found herself suddenly speechless.

"Never kind of stopped loving you, you know?" Ron said, the tips of his ears darkening. "I realised that when you came back. But I didn't think you felt the same. Plus, you were with Harry and I was with Caddie."

"Um, about that-"

"Don't bother, Harry's already told me it was an act." Ron narrowed his eyes briefly. "And a bloody stupid one at that."

"Sorry," Hermione apologised with a strained smile.

"Yeah, you should be." He was grinning again. "But it worked didn't it? I woke up to myself."

"And Caddie got hurt." She didn't want to bring her up, but the words leaked from her mouth before she could stop herself. "I feel awful about that."

"Me too, but it'll be for the best," Ron admitted and frowned briefly, momentary guilt etched across his face.

"So." Hermione bit her bottom lip. "What happens now?"

"Well, if you wanted to go out-" he began.

"Yes!" she replied immediately, interrupting him.

"Good. I'll get Ginny to babysit and we'll go to dinner or something." Ron looked as happy as Hermione felt. "But we'll have to take it slow, all right? No mistakes this time."

"I wouldn't dream of jeopardising it for anything," Hermione told him fervently, "Not for a _million_ scholarships to Sister Salem!"

She smiled so widely that it hurt her mouth, but refused to remove it. Everything was going to be fine. Great. Perfect. She had Paige and Morgan in her life, and if she was careful, she might eventually have Ron too.

Hermione was mentally swearing to herself that she was never going to leave England again when she noticed Ron looking at her strangely.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No…" Ron edged a bit closer to her, extending his hand. "It's just…you've got a little paint…right there."

He touched her cheek softly and rubbed it. Hermione flushed.

"Oh, silly of me, I should be more careful," she muttered nervously.

"Yeah." Ron nodded and moved closer still.

"So, is it off?" Hermione felt her knees going weak; she hadn't been this close to him in years and could clearly see the two different shades of blue in his eyes.

"Just a little bit…more…"

His warm breath made contact with her face and Hermione inhaled sharply, her heart beating wildly. He came closer, and closer, until he was only half an inch away, still rubbing her cheek absently with his finger.

"Ron-"

Hermione was cut off as Ron cupped her cheek and pulled him to her, putting his lips to hers and kissing her roughly. She threw her arms around him and when one of his hands slid down to the dip in her waist, she pushed herself closer to him.

If she had felt happy before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Hermione mused momentarily over how miserable she had been a few days before, even a few hours before. It was amazing how easily something could change.

"Do you want stay for dinner?" Hermione gasped when they pulled apart for some air. Ron's brow furrowed in thought and she was haste to add something.

"But of course," Hermione said quickly, "you don't have to. After all, you said you wanted to take it slow and I'm a very willing to do that. Say no if you want and don't feel any pressure at-"

"Shut up." Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll stay for dinner."

"Are you s-"

"Yes!" he said firmly. "I'm just thinking about what to do with Morgan and Paige."

"They can come too, everyone can come! Just as long as you're there…" Hermione grinned at him and Ron smiled back slowly, before nodding his head.

"C'mon," He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back door. "I've known you for nearly twenty years and never once have I seen the inside of your house…"

Hermione allowed him to lead her and didn't once think about what might lay ahead. For the first time in her life, she was ready and willing to let what might come, simply come. What would happen, would happen.

She'd just meet it when it came.

****

!!!

A/N: Sorry guys! I'm haste to update this again! I've just been so busy, and this was the soonest I could get the chapter up!

It's nearly over! Only one more to go!

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them!

Cheers!

AngelEyes


	22. The very small epilogue

Er...!does shifty eyes!...here's the epilogue.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah...don't own it.

**You're going places, Hermione**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The very small epilogue**

Hermione twirled a lock of her hair absently as she waited in the line outside the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"This is taking forever!" Ginny groaned, sighing impatiently.

"You better get used to it, Gin, you'll be doing it often in a few years." Hermione commented in amusement, although she too was finding the line rather tedious, and the violent pushing and shoving between those in line _quite_ unnecessary.

Ginny's eyes shone as she rubbed her swelling stomach, "I still have a while to go yet, thank Merlin. Hey!_ No bloody pushing_!"

"Oh for heaven's sake," Hermione exclaimed, turning around to face her children, "Why don't you two just cut in front and go and see what's holding everyone up? See if you can help. The train leaves at exactly eleven o clock and I don't want you two to miss it!"

"_Mother_," Morgan was mortified, "We cannot just push in front of all these people! It's extremely rude."

Paige was already gone.

Hermione sighed and cast a wary look at the large, white-faced clock above the ticket box. It was five minutes to eleven!

"Ow!" Hermione uttered loudly as someone trampled on her foot. Ginny was in the stranger's face within a moment, waving her finger under his nose in a scolding manner.

"Watch what you're bloody doing," she yelled, her face slightly tinged. The stranger glared at her and opened his mouth to argue. Hermione was haste to interrupt him with a warning.

"I wouldn't say anything, she's pregnant."

The man pulled a face and turned back around to face his family, looking offended.

Hermione was irritated with the hold up, but grateful at the same time. It hadn't taken much at all for her to fall in love with her children, and letting them go was going to be very hard.

Beside her, Morgan slipped his hand into hers and she smiled at him fondly.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts." she said with a shake of her head. Morgan grinned.

"I have aspirations of being in Ravenclaw."

"Who talks like that?" Paige said in an appalled voice, returning to join them. Hermione gave her a severe look but Paige didn't waver.

"Really, Mum," she insisted, "_Who_ does!"

"What's taking so long?" Ginny asked her, nodding at the line.

"Some bumbling idiot knocked over his trolley right on the other side of the wall," Paige sighed, "They've cleaned it up, and we should be moving right about...now!"

The line shifted and all four sighed in relief as they began to move forward. With a slight pang of nostalgia Hermione pushed herself through the brick walk, opening her eyes as she appeared on the other side; platform nine and three quarters.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny cried, grabbing her arm, "Hermione! Look! Look at the train."

Hermione did so and cocked her head to the side. The Hogwarts Express was no longer the admirable red it had been in her day, it had been painted and was somewhat similar to, "Purple?"

"Well, Dumbledore is a very eccentric man." said a voice.

Hermione turned and smiled at Ron, "Oh he is not. He's very sane indeed, more so than you will ever be. And about time you got here! Why were you so late?"

"Small problem at the Ministry," Ron grinned and extended his arms towards his children, "Come here you two."

Morgan and Paige flew towards him, nearly throwing him back onto the ground.

"Be good," he warned them, sounding eerily like his mother, "If I get an owl about misbehavior there will be very...er, bad...no..."

"Dire consequences?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, dire consequences," Ron's ears suddenly went pink, "Oh Merlin, Morgan. You're not crying, are you?"

"I'm just going to miss everyone so much!" Morgan sobbed.

"Oh take it like a man." Paige said, rolling her eyes, although she too looked slightly put out. Ginny stepped forward and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Have fun," she said cheerfully, adding with a wink, "don't get up to any trouble like your parents did."

"Trouble?" Paige asked with a frown.

"Father!" Morgan gasped, "You told us you were a model student!"

Hermione resisted the urge to snort and hid a smile behind her hand. Ron straightened up, grinning impishly, and pushed his kids towards their mother.

"Come here." Hermione said softly, getting down on her knees so she could hug them. It seemed unfair, she had finally gotten to know them and be forgiven for leaving and now they were going to be separated again. She'd be left alone with Ron and...

Hermione smiled, she'd be left alone with Ron.

"Love you both." she told them, planting a lingering kiss on each one of their cheeks. Paige pretended to look mortified at the display of public affection before they ran away after the train, climbing aboard just as the Hogwarts Express started to move.

"Oh thank Merlin," Ron muttered, "They nearly missed it."

"Bye!" the twins screamed, waving their hands frantically.

"I'm going to...miss them so much." Hermione said shakily, feeling as though she might cry.

"Aw, come here." Ron told her, extending his arm. Hermione walked over to him and leant her head against his chest, basking in the familiar warmth and security being with Ron gave her. He kissed the top of her head and together they watched the train fade into the distance.

"I want more children." Hermione mumbled, almost subconsciously. She blushed when Ron and Ginny turned to look at her and lowered her eyes, "Well, I do."

"You'll have to get married first." Ginny said cheekily, giving her brother a meaningful look. It was Ron's turned to blush and Hermione smiled as they headed back towards the entrance to the station.

"We'll have to move in together first." she said lightly.

"When is that again?" Ginny asked.

"This weekend. Harry's coming over to help." Ron replied, casting a final look over his shoulder at the fading steam engine.

"Oh I'm sure he'll _help_. Because he's just so_ helpful_." Ginny drawled sarcastically.

"No," Hermione said earnestly, "He's better. I really don't think he'll be dancing around with a lampshade on his head anymore."

Ron chuckled, "Which is a pity, because I love it when he does that."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and leant back into him, smiling as Ron slid his arm around her waist.

She still wondered what her life would have been like if she'd never left America, but the moments she considered the past were becoming few and far between. She was with Ron, and she had Harry and Ginny, her old friends back. Her parents were nearby and they had become as close as ever, even if it meant enduring pot plant painting as a form of bonding with her father.

She had a not-so-glamorous job at a magical bookstore near where Ron lived, that would be conveniently close once she moved in with him. Hermione didn't want anything more, and couldn't dream up anything that would make her life more complete. Except perhaps more children, something she never thought she would consider. If there was a chance she could have more Morgan's or Paige's in her life, then she'd take it. But for now she was content.

Yes, life was good.

**A/N:** !AngelEyes dodges rotten fruit and vegetables! I know, I know. I took forever to update and THIS is what I give you. I'm sorry, really I am. I could make several excuses for it but feel it's easier to just apologise.

Special thanks goes out to my beta reader The Mad Gremlin (who might in fact really be mad) and to all of those that reviewed. I know it seems impersonal without naming each of you and adding a little tag but it's not. Your reviews were great! And reading the nice things that got said often made my day.

And without further adieu, and nothing else to say, I leave you all with these magical words of advice:

**Drikk ikke gult vann!**

Hehe. Drikk ikke.

Er, yes. Or, in English:

**Do not drink yellow water!**

I leave you on that happy note.


End file.
